Something DEAD and Wicked this way comes
by Gravenimage
Summary: "The strong will live and the weak shall die" that's the simple law of nature of survival of the fittest. A group will soon realize they will have to follow that logic as they survive in the hellish nightmare that has fallen before them. Komuro Takashi will be the one to lead them to survive. Takashi/OC, Rei/OC, Saeko/OC, Saya/Kohta and OC/Rika/Shizuka. You already know why its M.
1. Day before the DEAD

Disclaimer: I don't own HOTD they are the rightful property of Shouji Sato and Daisuke Sato.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Bold Komuro narrating **

*Communication through phones, communicators or headset*

* * *

Act 1 Day before the DEAD

(Location: city district Tokonosu city Japan)

It was just another day in the city for seventeen year old Komuro Takashi. He woke up early, took a shower, ate breakfast, and got dressed with the usual black school uniform and left to take the bus. Just a regular school day and it suck since he wasn't that fond of such but he knew the importance of learning and education. How many times he has heard it from his mother that studying leads to a better future all that blah blah yatta yatta. The teen with dark brown hair rolled his eyes because he always ignored her whenever she will bring that topic. He knew already so why does she always has to bring it up, it will end to the same result he will pretend he's listening to her while thinking something else. The sophomore student leaned his head on the bus's seat trying to relax and maybe take a small nap before it reaches its destination. But how could he try to take a rest when to this day he couldn't stop thinking what happened a year ago between him and his childhood friend.

Last semester Miyamoto Rei broke up with him after been together for a couple of years. Though he has known her since they were in kinder garden they were that close it angered him she ended their relationship just like that, it also reminded him of her pinky promise that someday they were going to get married. He couldn't blame himself for been the reason for their break up because after doing some serious thinking it wasn't his fault. Doing all the thinking it leads that it was her fault he was trying to enter in her life asking her if she was all right but she always rejected him. The latest example of this when she got held up a year it didn't made sense she's a straight A student. He asked her but she only replied he wouldn't understand, he glared tightening his fists as the thought projected in his mind. How the hell he wasn't going to understand if she doesn't tell him what's wrong. He wasn't an expert in relation but he know very well as her boyfriend its' his job to support her and be there for her. Komuro took a deep breath forgetting about that incident as the bus crossed a bridge reaching another street.

Thinking about Rei and their past relationship made him remembered the day when he found out she has gotten together with his best friend Hisashi. He has known him since they were little exactly when he was in the second grade and it felt like treachery. The teen gave an uncomfortable expression it hurt when he found out like a dagger slowly entering his heart. The Miyamoto dumps him like he was yesterday news for someone who is very close to him, talk about backstabbing. The teen erased those thoughts it was all in the past it was time to look at the present but moving on became almost impossible for him. Finally the bus made a stop arriving at a district which he recognized well because the school was nearby, just a ten minute walk. He took his book bag and left the vehicle taking the direction towards Fujimi Academy. Even if the Miyamoto left him for his best friend he was still friends with her and Hisashi of course he wasn't going to act like an ass in front of them for what happened. After all it was all in the past now and there was no need to be thinking about that.

"Wait up Komuro!"

The sophomore smiled recognizing the voice that came from behind him. Someone ran to him on a hurry while he kept his smile. It was a girl looking around his age with long dark raven hair tied on a pony tail with red highlights on the tips and violent eyes. She was wearing the female school uniform of Fujimi obviously like him she was also a student at the Academy. The teen girl was wearing black leather bracelet on both hands with spikes decoration giving the impression that she was a person who likes rock and roll. She was also wearing black leather sneakers with white knee socks while her book bag was wrapped on her right shoulder she smiled brightly at the teen happy to see him. Suddenly he felt so much better with the girl here he was no longer thinking of the past forgetting that the break up with the Miyamoto actually took place. Or maybe because ever since he met her a year ago the pain inflicted by Rei seemed to have decreased ever since.

"What's the hurry Komuro? School is around the corner."

"Sorry Akeshi didn't mean it I was a bit lost in thought."

"As long as you weren't planning on leaving me behind" Akeshi gave a frown meeting his gaze.

"Or maybe that was your plan all along huh? You wanted me to walk to school on my own. You know I can get rape by a crazy pervert. This country is filled with them and they can attack at any hour."

"Come on Akeshi you're over reacting and I wasn't planning in coming to school without you. I always enjoy walking to school with you."

"…" the teen girl remained quiet feeling her cheeks getting red.

"Besides…." Takashi gazed at her with a smirk forming on his lips.

"Even if you do get attack by a pervert, you'll beat the living shit out of him."

"Damn right I do have my Taser and my pepper spray" she gave a laugh.

"Seriously….?" Komuro gazed at her with a dumbfound expression.

"Nah, I'm just messing with you" she friendly hit his back while he rolled his eyes.

"Figures…."

"You do know how strict the policies of school are when it comes to weapons. Even self-defense weapons like Tasers and pepper spray are forbidden on school grounds."

"That wouldn't stop you for having them in your bag" his comment made her chuckle.

"True."

"Hey got anything from Stonesour?" Takashi changed the topic.

"Do I?" she raised an eyebrow at the teen thinking who he was talking to.

Akeshi took her 80GB I-pod colored black from her school bag. She scrolled using the circular pad 360 degrees she was gazing at the many artists she has recorded on the device.

"Let's see Five Finger Death Punch, Bullet for my Valentine, Avenged Sevenfold, Disturbed, Dragonforce, Godsmack, Metallica, Megadeth, Trivium, Shadows Fall, Nightwish oh here it is Stonesour."

"You have a small collection" Komuro was obviously been sarcastic.

"That is not even half of what I have in my I-pod thank goodness its 80GB. Wanna listen?" she gave a grin.

"Come whatever may" he replied to the album of the artist.

"You got it" she offered her head phones to the teen after picking the name of the artist and album.

The girl pressed the play button once Takashi has put the head phones on. She smiled hearing the muffle of the music been played as Komuro got lost hearing the sound. Takashi was happy whenever he has to walk to school with Akeshi he has known the rocker girl since last year when she first attended Fujimi. Ever since she has become a good friend of him more over she has been there whenever he needed advice or a friend to talk to. Needless to say because of her his wound from Rei's break up didn't affected him that much maybe she was the reason he was slowly feeling better. If it wasn't for her then to this day he would still be mopping and looking like an emo he knew it will be impossible to move from such heartbreak especially when the Miyamoto was someone important to him. These were the times he was so thankful to have met a friend like her. He slowly gazed at her realizing that she was very attractive, his eyes have traveled to her blouse looking at her chest. She was probably a double D or something like that they weren't as big as Rei's though. He removed his gaze immediately not wanting to get discover he didn't know Akeshi was aware where he had his eyes on.

While Takashi was listening to the album Akeshi stood in thought gazing at the teen. She really felt sorry for him when she found out Rei breaking up with him she could remember it as it was yesterday. Komuro was heartbroken so depressed and he didn't say a word to anyone. She chose to talk to him and try to make him feel better and boy it wasn't easy to turn him away from his emo mode. She spent months been there for him she ended up sharing her musical taste which she was surprised Takashi like many of the bands she listen. It wasn't that hard to let him know more bands he didn't know about and eventually she got through to him. Now she still believe hasn't move on completely but it was a start she was glad she was able to help him. The rocker girl stood in thought gazing at the teen admitting he was attractive, funny and a bit of a rebel since he was a bit of a troublemaker in school. Those were qualities she didn't mind in a boy she would go for. Those thoughts were spelled aside no matter if she likes them.

It didn't take both teens that long as they spotted the school building coming to view. Many students seemed to have arrived as it was almost time to start the first period of the day. Komuro was still listening to the Stonesour album on Akeshi's I-pod while the teen girl was gazing at him thinking she should start charging him for every time he uses her mp3 player. When they arrived at the school gates they spotted familiar people. Morita smiled gazing the two teens heading his way he was one of Takashi's friends. Akeshi didn't mind his company since she also became his friends since she first arrived at the school last semester. Aside from the teen there were more familiar faces behind Morita though the teen girl next to Komuro got a little worried since he knew them very well. Rei and Hisashi stood a few feet away from the main gate the Miyamoto was the one to wave at them. Takashi gave a smile happy to see them he removed the head phones handing the I-pod back to the teen girl next to him.

"Hey Komuro!" Morita was the first to greet the teen.

"How you doing Morita" he smiled at his friend.

"Hey Anagawa didn't see you there" the teen felt embarrassed for not noticing her.

"No problem Morita" the teen girl rolled her eyes before turning to the pair of teens.

"Morning Takashi" greeted Hisashi.

"Morning man" he smiled shaking his hand he wasn't that down anymore.

"Rei….?" He turned to the Miyamoto.

"Hi Takashi" smiled the teen.

"…" Akeshi kept her gaze at the former couple she could swear there some small tension building up.

"You guys ready to start another day of torture?" Morita was obviously joking about spending another day in school.

"We're all ready" Hisashi gave a laugh.

"I just hope they don't give us another surprise quiz" Komuro gave a sigh.

"Don't say that! Last time you did they did gave us a surprise quiz" Akeshi scolded him while hitting his shoulder in a friendly way.

"Yeah Komuro I didn't study that time I'm sure I flunk it" Morita cried comical tears.

"Not my fault if you didn't study."

They decided to enter the school grounds while Morita started talking to Takashi about obvious topics like video games and of course girls. Akeshi rolled her eyes boys will be boys but at least Komuro wasn't feeling so depressed anymore, he sure did when she met up with him earlier. Her purple eyes were followed on the couple that was walking ahead of them. There were times she felt like slapping Rei for what she did to Takashi there was some anger in her eyes. She could remember when she first arrived at Fujimi to start her sophomore year last semester she met Komuro a few weeks before the break up. He was just your regular teenager who wanted to have fun and tried harder on his studies. That was until she broke up with him in which turned him to a total depressive train wreck. The Anagawa tried to erase her anger that was all in the past he wasn't like that anymore, maybe he was now more sulking but he sure has done a lot of progress that he's moving on with his life.

They entered the building taking the stairs heading to their homeroom classroom. In the hallway they spotted a familiar student who held a book in her hand obviously she was reading it. Takashi smiled spotting at his childhood friend since they were in the second grade Takagi Saya. The pink haired girl with two pony tails was looking focused on her reading making her way to her classroom. Komuro has always known her as a very smart girl she was officially the smartest in their class and the student with the highest grades since she was in his class. Maybe there wasn't anyone with such a high I.Q in the school like her making her very exceptional not to mention she was the daughter of one of Tokonosus wealthiest and most notorious man in the country Don Souichiro Takagi. The young Takagi gazed at the incoming group gazing at them she highly didn't looked interested but that was all part of her unfriendly attitude.

"Hey Takagi" greeted Takashi.

"Hope you study for today's test" the pink haired teen chose to bring the topic instead of a greeting to her childhood friend.

"There's a test today?" Komuro tried not to panic.

"Relax Takagi is only assuming we have a test today" Akeshi assured the teen.

"We might, we do have enough material for one" replied the pink haired girl.

"I have studied but I'm not expecting one today."

"We can only find out by entering the classroom" said Hisashi.

"Yeah let's start the torture session" Akeshi jokingly added while giving Takashi a slight jab on the side and he chuckle in return.

"Definitely" agreed the teen.

"Hey Takagi-san, I was wondering if you would like to-"

"Get lost" the pink haired teen frowned at Morita trying to ask her out, she could care less.

"Shut down and rejected again!" he cried comical tears before leaving the group.

"I'll see you later Komuro" he left while sulking.

"You know Takagi you should give Morita a chance."

"As if!" she replied rudely.

* * *

(Scene chance)

It was just another day in school for Hirano Kohta as he walked the halls of the second floor building. The chubby teen was looking like his normal quite self he was hoping that neither of the boys who bully him will mess with him today. Almost every day he will get picked by bullies because of his weight or appearance since he looked like a nerd. He cleaned his glasses for a moment with a handkerchief putting them on he already wanted for this to end so he can go home. Nothing much to say about how he felt about the school since he was in his second year only that he hated bullies and that he didn't had many friends. Sadly for him it was going to be one of those days he wished he could stay at his house and don't bother coming to school. The teen made a silent gulp sound as he spotted four male teens waiting for him he recognized them. They were part of Saito's gang they were among the ones who bully him the most. Hirano tried to pretend like he didn't saw them and resumed to walk towards his classroom.

"Hey, where do you think you're going Hirano? It's rude to ignore" friends"" mocked Saito with a grin.

"Saito-san, please I don't want to be late for my first period. Would you please let me pass?" the teen tried not to sound afraid but he failed.

"What's the rush buddy? First period will not start for ten minutes."

"I like to be punctual" it was his only reason.

"Sounding like a true fucking nerd" mocked one of the group members.

"Come on Hirano live a little would ya, don't be so fucking sissy. Let's see how much money you have on you today" Saito went straight to the point.

"Don't, I need it I don't actually like the cafeteria food much."

"Eating junk food that's why you're such a fat ass" laughed another member.

"Do some charity for my cause buddy. Take all the money he has on" he commanded to the group.

"No wait-"he gasped as the three teen rudely went for his pockets taking the money.

"Not bad, were you planning to eat an all you can eat buffet?" Saito laughed along with the group.

"It's not fair" muttered Hirano.

"Maybe you should learn not to bring money to school stupid!" replied another member.

"Well, we have the fat ass's money. You know what happens next right buddy?" Saito gave a grin along with the grin.

"I do…." Kohta tried not to cry.

"Time for your daily dose of knuckle sandwiches" he cracked his knuckles.

"_No, not again damn it" _he mentally growled.

"Fellas fellas can we all get along?"

Hirano smiled recognizing the voice. Saito's gang turned to see another teen looking like he was seventeen with spiky dark chocolate hair with emerald eyes obviously wearing the male's school uniform. He was holding his book bag on his left shoulder and he kept his smiled as he walked over next to the chubby teen.

"What the fuck do you want Hiromatsu?" Saito glared at him.

"Don't you think four against one is highly unfair?"

"Why the hell should it matter to you?" said a gang member.

"It does matter to me. You see he's my friend and I don't like when he's picked up by pushovers like you."

"You better watch your mouth Hiromatsu. Another comment like that you will be digging your grave."

"Digging my grave really Saito? Can you come up with something more original like I'll smash your brain and feed them to my dog or something like that?"

"That's some funny shit I would like to give it a try. Now get the fuck out of here and let me beat the shit out of that fat ass."

"His name is Hirano Kohta you should learn to memorize it. Or maybe you're not smart enough to memorize anything."

"Shut the fuck up or I'll beat the living shit out of you instead!" glared the gang leader.

"That sounds like a serious threat. This is the part when I ask" I'd like to see you try"."

The teen with last name Hiromatsu didn't let Saito act as he quickly drew from his book bag and egg and threw it on his face. He picked three more hitting the members of his group. Kohta gave a big grin of satisfaction watching their faces filled with the shattered egg revenge were truly sweet, but not in their case.

"Son of a bitch that's it Hiromatsu you're dead! Get him!"

"Run Kohta!"

"I can't run!"

The chubby teen did as told and started running with his friend. He hated such because of his weight making difficult for him to run or to keep up with the teen that is thinner and can run faster than him. Hiromatsu yelled at him urging him to hurry up he could see Saito and his group running after them. They took a turn in the hallway passing the janitor who was mopping the floor he angrily yelled at them for running in the school. He got madder when Hiromatsu kicked the bucket of water he was using to clean the floor releasing all the water from it. When Saito and the rest of his gang passed through the area they ended up slipping hitting the floor hard, obviously because they were running too. The fall was nasty and the only thing they heard was the yelling and cursing from the janitor. Both teens reached further into the halls getting away from the group of bullies. Hiromatsu was gazing from a corner while Hirano was panting so much from all the running been overweight has always had a disadvantage when it comes to running.

"Looks like we lost them they probably took a nasty fall so I doubt they'll be going after you any time soon."

"That's…Great" he was still panting.

Kohta while panting gave a smile at the teen that helped him from been beat up. He has met him during his freshmen year and pretty much became the one who will defend him against the bullies. He would have it worse if it wasn't for him. Hiromatsu Judeeru has become his only friend since he started at Fujimi. At least been school wasn't so bad if only he could meet more people like him then he followed remembering what he did to the bullies. Seeing Saito getting hit by an egg was hilarious he had it coming with his gang once his panting was slowly leaving his system, he started laughing. Too bad no one else saw it if the halls were filled with students they would have been laughing so hard. Saito would have become the laughing stocker of the entire school it was good to dream.

"That was fucking awesome Judeeru."

"It's a shame I used those eggs. I was originally planning to use them for a prank I'm doing later."

"A prank on whom….?"

"You know Yoshino Usui?"

"The peeper?" the chubby teen heard of him since he was popular as a big time pervert.

"That's right. I caught him peeping at the girl's showers again. I was planning to throw those eggs at him and also" he grinned taking a piece of paper with some tape on the back.

"Stick this on his back."

Kohta had to laughed at the paper it said" Hi I'm Yoshino peeper kick me if you hate perverts".

"He was going to get in serious trouble with this on his back."

"He had it coming for not controlling his hormones. Anyway how're you feeling."

"Fine thanks to you though Saito has my money I will live with it. I will have to eat the food of the cafeteria."

"Sorry I couldn't do anything about that bud."

"Better my money than getting beat up."

"You're okay that's what matters. So Kohta bud, do you have the letter?"

"The letter?" the chubby teen has suddenly turned red.

"You do remember what to do right?"

"I do. But I don't think I'll be able to go through with this."

"All you have to do is make sure she isn't looking. And quickly you put the letter inside her book bag."

"But to give a confession letter to Takagi-san" he blushed again he has always the pink haired girl from his class.

"It's all right bud remember that I helped you write it. I was the one that made you say what you're thinking and express those thoughts writing them into that piece of paper."

"But what if she doesn't like it and gets angry?" he gulped he knew the Takagi was scary whenever she gets upset.

"Trust me she won't. A smart girl like her reads a letter like this one she will like it but she won't show it."

"Then how I'm going to know if she like it?"

"In due time bud, in due time…."

"I'm sorry Judeeru but I can't. I can't do this" Hirano took the letter from his bag and handed to the teen.

"But Kohta you-"

"I just can't go through with getting rejected. It's enough I have to put it with all the bullies."

"I told you she's not going to reject you man. You have to calm down and stay positive-"

"I have to go Judeeru I don't want to be late for class" the chubby teen waved at him as he left.

"_Kohta why do you always have to quit at the last minute?" _he grinned holding the letter.

"_But maybe this makes things even better." _

Hiromatsu opened the letter and checked it once again. After he gave a nod of approval of its content he went to the last paragraph where it says" You secret admirer". He kept his grin taking a pencil and used the eraser to erase that. Afterwards he wrote the name" Hirano Kohta" he smiled at his act.

"_You'll thank me someday buddy. Now to deliver this letter to that Takagi girl…."_

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: classroom class 3A)

Busujima Saeko stood seated on her desk waiting for the teacher to arrive. Her book and pencil were already out she was ready to start the class. Aside from being a very skilled in kendo and the captain of the club as well as its president, she was also a very responsible student. Just a regular day for the purple haired girl everyone was talking in the classroom while some of the boys of the senior class were giving her glances. She was aware they all thought considered her attractive in fact a lot of the males from the school saw her that way, yet neither of them would bother to try hitting on her or ask her out. Though she was quite the competitor and a quiet person she was still a regular eighteen year old. If the chances present her to find a boy she likes she would give it a try but that doesn't seem to be the case. Maybe the truth was that she already found someone who might be" the one" as they claimed. The thought has given her a small smile she slowly turned her gaze to one of the windows.

Her thoughts were erased as the sound of the door sliding open turned her attention. Hoping to see the teacher it was another student the sight has brought a smile to the kendo mistress. It was a boy looking the same age as her with straight jet black hair and purple eyes somehow wearing the boys' school uniform made him look attractive more than any of the rest of the boys of this school. She knew him very well in fact she will never forget his name for as long as she lives she thought of his name with the same smile. Anagawa Kenji like her he was also very skilled in kendo but he wasn't an ally of hers of the sort the reason she held a high level of respect for him, because he was her rival as claimed by the Anagawa. The Busujima stood in thought remembering when she fought him back at the regional kendo championships in Kyoto a year ago. She was of course representing Fujimi and Tokonosu while Kenji was part of Shurinan high school representing Kyoto. Ironic that it was the final and she faced him as part of the final match. The winner will represent Japan in the national championships.

Both competitors clashed and gave a hundred percent without holding back. Saeko could still feel the sweat hitting her body and the adrenaline she felt back then. Kenji has proven to be one tough opponent as far as she has known he was the one who has pushed her to the limit of her abilities. No other opponent she has ever faced before will make her give everything she has and no one has actually made her so tire from one kendo match. Now that she was thinking about such battle that match against the Anagawa lasted almost an hour and a half, probably the longest of any kendo match. In the end she has proven to be the better player and she defeated him marking the three points necessary to win the match. Another smile spread her lips how happy her team went to the nationals and remembering when the young teen saluted her acknowledging her as the better fighter. But there was one thing she was looking forward to from him, clearly remembering his words from that day.

"_**I do hope we can meet again and have a rematch. I'll be looking forward to it."**_

"_**Likewise Anagawa-san I hope we can meet again, I wish to fight you again." **_

"_Indeed I am still looking forward to our rematch" _she watched the teen getting seated next to her it was his official seat.

It seems lady luck was smiling at her after all. After the regional champion chip against Shurinan she thought day and night hoping to meet Kenji again hoping to fight him again and though it seemed it was impossible since he lives all the way in Kyoto and that maybe she will never have the privilege to have that rematch. She was pretty much wrong and her prayers were answered last semester as the Anagawa transferred to Fujimi and surprised he was assigned to her senior class. He clearly explained to her the reason he transferred here because his parents moved from Kyoto and they were currently living in Tokonosu, she wouldn't want it any other way. Fujimi was the closest school to where he was living so it was a good justification to be in this school. Just like her Kenji was pleased to be in the same school and class as the Busujima because both knew their rematch was at hand. And even if that was last semester they still haven't fought especially when the Anagawa was now a member of her kendo team.

"Morning Anagawa-san" she greeted with a smile.

"Morning Busujima-san" he gave a nod turning to her.

"Apologies for arriving a bit late I was at the library. There was a book I needed to borrow for our physics test."

"No need to apologize we're both on time" the purple haired girl saw the teacher finally entering the classroom.

Both stood quiet along with the rest of the class as the teacher got to his desk and started calling everyone. In the meantime Kenji has taken his book and pencil as he noticed Saeko was staring at him. Their eyes met and it felt like they could read each other's minds they were demanding for a rematch. Maybe they can finally plan something out since today they had kendo practice with the team after school. They have seemed to wait long enough for this match and they didn't care about the glory, this match will be even better since nothing's on the line only their pride as kendo fighters. Finally they turned their gaze away from the other and focused on the teacher going back to pay attention to the class that started. They made a mental note for today after school ends to have their rematch during practice. Today was going to be an interesting day after all.

* * *

(Time skip)

During lunch hour Judeeru arrived at the class where Kohta attends. He grinned when the classroom was empty the perfect moment to make his move was right now. The teen was holding the letter Hirano wrote with his help and walked over spotting the seat where Saya sits. Even if he wasn't from this classroom he passed it a few times and has memorized the exact seat where the pink haired girl sits. He spotted her book bag and swiftly he opened the zipper putting the letter inside. Once his job was complete he zipped it back close and like a cat burglar, he tiptoed out of the classroom. Turning both ways in the hallway making sure nobody has seen him he walked looking calm his job was done. He kept on grinning because he has done his friend a great favor with the girl he likes. Soon he will see the results from the letter when he sees the chubby teen holding hands with the pink haired teen.

"_Now the only thing left to do is wait that girl Takagi is going to get a surprise when she looks inside her bag."_

* * *

(Time skip)

As everyone from class 2C has gotten seated starting their fifth period after lunch the teacher of their fifth period class entered the room. She was quick to call everyone's name and started writing material for the next test everyone has taken their note books writing her material. Saya opened her book bag picking up her note book and raised an eyebrow spotting an envelope with her name writing on it. It got her curiosity realizing immediately someone has put the letter in her bag when she was absence during lunch. Opening it the Takagi unfolded the piece of paper she started reading the contents of the letter. Kohta was quietly writing in his note book trying to study the new material the teacher was giving before he took a short glance at Saya, he tried not to gasped when the girl was staring at him. This was probably the first time she was looking at him and that their eyes met. He noticed her expression she looked to be annoyed, then she gave a frown her eyes were only on him and he wasn't dreaming.

"_W-why is Takagi-san staring at me?" _

Then his eyes widened in shock and terror when he spotted she was holding a piece of paper and his intuition was telling something bad about that piece of paper. For a moment it seemed time has stopped as both teens were staring at each other, their eyes locked. The pink haired teen kept her annoyed expression with a frown, yet her yellow eyes were showing any less hint of anger or annoyance. His mind was sending him so many messages that it was getting hard to catch up with any of them. It was impossible that piece of paper couldn't be what he was thinking no he made it clear he wasn't going to hand the letter to her in fact he gave it to Judeeru. So it was impossible for him to the one to have given that letter to the Takagi. His eyes widened again realizing the truth how that letter must have gotten to the teen's book bag when obviously he had nothing to do about it. Only one person came to his mind.

"_No he couldn't have. Judeeru couldn't have put the letter in her bag. What other reason could there be? She's holding that piece of paper and she's staring at me like she's angry. Damn it I knew this was a bad idea, she'll probably yell at me and I will get rejected. It's over this is the last thing I need, getting heartbroken by the girl I like." _

His thoughts were interrupted when Saya finally turned her gaze away from him. Expecting she was going to destroy the confession letter he wrote for her and shred it to tiny little pieces, it didn't happen. Instead the pink haired teen only folded the paper and put it back on the envelope it surprised him even more when she put the letter back in her book bag. The chubby teen stood stunned completely confused no idea what could this mean? Her expression could have told him she didn't like the contents of the letter. But if that was the case then why she put it back in her bag, there was no logical explanation. If she didn't like it she could have destroyed it and shred it to pieces he was starting to have second thoughts that maybe giving her that letter was the right thing to do. The only way to find out is to talk to the Takagi but that will be impossible since he didn't have the guts to actually speak to her about the letter. Hirano mentally sighed feeling like he was back to square one he still needed to make a move.

"_At least she knows how I feel. I really don't want her to reject me…."_

* * *

(Time skip)

Everyone was leaving the building after they ended another day of school. Takashi, Akeshi, Rei, Hisashi were walking together after looking relief to have survive today. They did have a couple of quizzes and tests but nothing they were able to handle. Saya already left ahead since her mother came to pick her up in a limousine the Takagi didn't like the special treatment especially when she was in school. She will always get the glances from the many students after all she was the daughter of one of Tokonosu's wealthiest and most powerful man. They weren't feeling returning to their homes after an exhausting day in school they thought they should take a break to relax. Takashi tried to ignore the way the Miyamoto was holding his best friend's hand it reminded him back when they were dating. Akeshi noticed and her eyes softened looks like old wounds remain and are the hardest to get rid of. She stood in deep thought if there was a way to help him erased the pain.

"So who wants to go to the mall?" asked Akeshi.

"We do have some other plans" replied Hisashi.

"Like what, studying?" Takashi gave a smirk.

"Not exactly" he gave a chuckle.

"We already have plans to go somewhere else" Rei gave a smile feeling like spending some time alone with her boyfriend.

"It's okay we understand" Akeshi knew they wanted to spend some time alone as a couple she gave a quick glance at Komuro who looked in thought.

"Guess we'll see you tomorrow" said the Miyamoto smiling at both teens.

"Same hour same place" Igou smiled as he took Rei's hand and left the two.

"Yeah, bye…."

"Are you sulking?" asked the rocker girl.

"Hmm…No I'm okay. You and Takagi have told me dozens of times that I have to get over it."

"At least I told you in a nice way compared to Saya" she gave a smirk.

"Definitely" he laughed remembering how mean the Takagi acted with him when it came to his break up with the Miyamoto.

"But you're feeling better right?" she started walking with him.

"I am thanks to you and everyone who has supported me. It'll pass…."

"_I hope…." _His eyes drafted into the past on that day when they were in kinder garden.

"_**Takashi someday we're going to get marry."**_

_**Really for real….?"**_

"_**Cross my heart" the young Rei used her pinky finger.**_

"_**And hope to die" he finished with a smile.**_

"_Cross my heart and hope to die, yeah right nothing but bullshit._

"It was such a stupid promise."

"Hm….?" Akeshi turned to him never taking her eyes of him.

"So childish but what the hell we were kids what can you expect? It was worse that I was more stupid to believe it, to believe in her words. Sometimes words mean nothing, I should've known I-"

He groaned feeling a jab on his shoulder he turned to see the teen girl giving him a frown.

"I thought you said you weren't going to sulk."

"I'm not I just thought of that promise. Back then it was filled with hope but now it feels so empty. It wasn't worth even mentioning promises aren't meant to be broken right?"

"Sometimes they are. But let me ask you this Komuro, what good will it be to think about it?"

"Nothing good the thought is there and it stays in my head and I can't shake it off. It's the same when you keep thinking that you failed a test and you know you're right. You will never stop thinking about it until you see the results."

"I studied for the math test" she frowned believing he was messing with her.

"I'm not saying you didn't" Komuro couldn't hide his grin.

"You should speak for yourself. You looked mighty nervous when the teacher said" close your books it's time for the surprise test"" she smirked.

"And what a surprise it was" Komuro gave a sigh.

"Getting cold feet aren't you?"

"I studied but giving surprise test will give anyone a freaking heart attack."

"You mean to the ones who didn't studied?" she kept her smirk.

"Hmm" Takashi's eyes widened.

"I did study!"

"I'm not saying you didn't" she shrugged her shoulders.

"But it's written all over your face" he felt his cheeks heat up.

"Stop been paranoid Komuro I've never seen you as a slacker you're smart. Maybe not in the same league as Saya, but at least a little above the retarded level."

"Are you saying I'm stupid?" he sweat dropped.

"No I only said you're a little above the retarded level."

"So I'm a little retarded."

"Lighten up don't take me too serious" she stuck her tongue at him.

"If I'm a little retarded the same goes to you for hanging with me" he countered.

She stood in thought before laughing.

"I guess we can both consider a little above retarded. So did my magic worked on your sulking?"

"Who's sulking?" he smiled feeling normal and no longer thinking about the promise.

"I did it again!" she raised her fist in triumph.

"Aren't you going to wait for your brother?" Takashi expected to meet him since he hasn't yet he only knew her older brother was a senior and very good in kendo.

"Nah, he has kendo practice after school. You know he has a passion for it."

* * *

(Scene change)

Rei kept on holding Hisashi's hand in deep thought the couple has been quiet since they parted with Takashi and Akeshi. The walked the streets of the district with a silent pace maybe there was nothing to talk about or maybe neither of them couldn't think of a topic to bring for discussion. At least she had her reasons for not saying a word because what was bothering was her ex-boyfriend. She thought she did the right thing breaking up with him back then, but now she didn't know. It was impossible for her to hold any feelings for Komuro but how could she considered going back to him when he never understood her that much. Sure he was nice and he always thought about others before himself but it didn't worked simply because Takashi didn't took their relationship so seriously. After everything they've been through it felt like it wasn't right to be together there was even a time she wanted to be intimate with him but the teen refused. Komuro didn't want to take it to the next level with her increasing her doubts of his feelings for her. She ended their relationship and yet she felt like she was regretting her decision.

"_**What do you want?"**_

"_What do I want….?" _Her hazel eyes were so focused thinking about the question.

"Rei…?"

"….."

"Rei…?" Hisashi called her again concerned.

"Hm, oh…What is it Hisashi?" she snapped back to reality.

"You okay? You just spaced out for a moment."

"I'm okay sorry about that. I was lost in thought."

"About what….?"

"It's a little complicated" she admitted expecting he won't be able to know the answer to her dilemma.

"Is it about" that letter"?"

"The letter….?" Her eyes widened slightly now her thoughts were now on such.

How can she ever forget about that since it wasn't that long since then it happened a few months ago? She got a letter in her locker and to her surprise it was a love letter it wasn't just any type of letter. Even if this was the first time she has gotten a love letter from a "secret admirer" it was the most beautiful letter she has ever read. The contents of the letter blew her away and have touched her heart and soul. She was so captivated by it that she memorized every single word, phrase and paragraph what got her attention the most that the letter kept repeating the question she asked herself" what do you want?". Now she knew from the hand writing it wasn't Takashi and it wasn't Hisashi either she couldn't recognized it but whoever wrote it, she thought he was the most amazing and sweetest person ever. Unfortunately she didn't have time to find out the identity of her" secret admirer" with the situation between her and her ex-boyfriend.

"It's not about the letter Hisashi I'm all right. I was thinking about the busy schedule we had in school and upcoming tests."

"We do have quite some heading our way and special assignments too" for a moment Igou didn't seemed to believe her suspecting it was something else.

"It has been a busy year" she replied with a smile.

"It sure has."

"_I'll say it's just not school work. Been held back a year because of Shido, breaking up with Takashi, my feelings for Hisashi and now that letter. It's so much and I don't know if I can handle all of this…." _

"So where would you like to go?"

"Um well…." She snapped back turning to her boyfriend.

"I heard the hill near the park has a great view."

"Sure, that will be great."

"Damn it! Get the hell of me!"

"Did you hear that?" the Miyamoto stood alarmed.

"Sounds like it came from the end of the street."

Both ran heading to the location of the voice. They heard grunting sounds and the sound of fists colliding with skin. Now they got worried somebody was been assaulted and judging from the many fists they heard there were more than one attacker. A few minutes later they arrived at a parking lot that belonged to a small business of a sushi restaurant both teens gasped at the sight. Four male teenagers wearing the Fujimi high school uniform and they were able to recognized one of them as Saito one of the school's bullies their eyes went to the person they were beating up. It was another teen from their school and both reacted like they have seen him before even if his face had some bruises and blood from the beating he was receiving. Hisashi glared at the bullies he hated to see this unwanted behavior especially when they were students from his own school. He was going to put an end to this he hated bullying.

"Wait here Rei" he walked over to the group who were still holding the teen.

"That's enough Saito let him go!"

"Beat it Igou this has nothing to do with you!"

"Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"I mean it Igou get the fuck out of here or you want to end up like Hiromatsu here?"

"Hiromatsu….?" Hisashi blinked hearing his last name.

"_I knew I've seen him before. He's that prankster from school" _thought the Miyamoto.

"Saito either you let him go and walk away or I will get serious" he gave the group a glare.

"You asked for it get him!" he ordered his gang.

One of the boys launched a fist only for Hisashi to block it easily and countered with a high kick. Another attack launching a fist but Igou blocked and countered again sending him to the ground with the other teenager. The third member got an uppercut breaking his nose from the force while Saito was glaring at him. He was truly stupid to have forgotten that the teen before him is a black belt in karate and a sklled martial artist. The group leader was really scared no way was he going to fight an experienced fighter he knew better than that or when to know you don't stand a chance. He let go of the beaten up Hiromatsu and left running with his gang following him still feeling the pain of Hisashi's attacks. Hiromatsu was still feeling the painful blows from cowardly bastard and his posse for being an asshole he can sure hit. Of course if he was having help from his monkey circus he would've never outnumbered him and he would have given the gang leader a run for his money. As he was trying to get up he noticed someone was next to him.

"Hey, you okay?"

Judeeru had to blush gazing at the beautiful face of Rei Miyamoto. This was the first time she has been this close to him it was amazing now he didn't regretted if he got beat up by Saito. If he gets the chances to be this close to the Miyamoto he didn't care how much he was hurting from the beating. The teen girl was truly attractive in his eyes, her hair, her eyes, her face, her curvy body even her knee socks made her looked sexy. It became an intoxicating sight when he could even smell her perfume though it wasn't a strong scent it was still enough to fuel his hormones. He prayed not to gaze at her chest that will be the last draw but he kept looking at her face, she was gazing at him looking concerned. Too bad for him the moment was cut short as Hisashi approached him, he helped him get back to his feet as he gazed over at his savior.

"You okay?"

"Yeah no biggie I'll live heh heh" he smiled happily.

"You're Hiromatsu Judeeru from class 2A" said Igou.

"That's me don't wear it out" he gave a short laugh while Rei had to rolled her eyes at his happy attitude.

"Why Saito was beating you up?"

"Did you pull a prank on him?" the Miyamoto gave him a frown it will make sense why he was beating on him.

"Um…Heh kind of I assaulted him and his group with an egg barrage."

"You threw eggs at him" the black belt teen couldn't help but laughed.

"Hisashi it's not funny!" Rei scolded her boyfriend for laughing at something so immature.

"Sorry…."

"I wasn't originally planning to do that to him, but I didn't have a choice. He was about to beat up a close friend of mine and I wasn't going to let that happen."

"_That's really sweet I guess, for a prankster" _the Miyamoto gave a soft smile of approval.

"Always ready to help your friends. That reminds me of Takashi" he smiled turning to his girlfriend and she gave a nod.

"Thanks for the help Igou-san and Miyamoto-san" Hiromatsu gave them a bow.

"Hold it! Don't you think you should have your injuries checked out?" asked the teen girl.

"Nah it's okay this is nothing…."

"Are you sure? We're not that far from the school. I'm sure nurse Marikawa is still in her office."

"It's okay really. All I need are some bandages and alcohol I will be good as new."

"If you say so" Hisashi thought he needed some medical help.

Rei went to him giving the teen a serious expression while he tried not to blush at the close proximity.

"Just stay out of trouble and no more pranks. What kind of prankster would be dumb enough to play a prank on a bully like Saito?"

"That will be me" Judeeru gave a cheeky grin.

"Come on Rei let's go" Igou called her as the couple started leaving.

"Bye Hiromatsu see you tomorrow" said the black belt teen.

"Yeah see you tomorrow!" he shouted waving at them before he groaned feeling the pain in his body.

"_Ouch that was smart…."_

His emerald eyes were on the retreating couple, but mainly they were on the Miyamoto. He was surprised when the girl has turned her head and was looking back at him. For a short moment their eyes met briefly it didn't lasted for ten seconds as she turned back to gazed the other way. Hiromatsu stood in deep thought he remembered reading from a book about the nature and behavior of women. It was amusing to think he actually read a book like that but there was one part that brought his attention. According to the book a woman who gazed at a man when she's leaving shows signs that she's interested in him whether it's physical or emotional attraction. Maybe he had some luck after all as a small grin formed on his lips he probably had a shot at Miyamoto Rei who used to be together with Komuro Takashi and now she's together with her ex's best friend. Those chances were very slim that he might have some luck in pulling it off he shook his head and by now, the couple was already out of sight.

"_Get over it man" _he gave a sigh.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Gym Fujimi Academy)

The members of the kendo club have arrived and they were already doing some basic training as part of their program. Every day after school they will gather to practice their moves in the martial sport of swordsmanship. The group gathered in a line practicing swings with their shinai with the goal to increase the speed of their swing, the faster it becomes the stronger it will become. Suddenly they saw their captain heading their way along with another member of the club. They immediately stopped their training knowing exactly what was about to take place right now their eyes were on the two members arriving at the center. Both Saeko and Kenjo we're wearing the kendo armor ready to finally have their rematch from the regional champion chips it was something both teens have been looking forward for a while. It wasn't long before the other members started cheering some to their captain others to her rival. Both had to give a grin even if they were doing this to show which one was stronger another reason was to give their audience a captivating show.

"Isn't it awesome?! Busujima-sempai and Anagawa-dono are going to duke it out!"

"You can do it sempai!"

"Anagawa-dono we believe in you!" shouted some of the girls blushing.

"Looks like your fan club is in high spirits" Saeko smiled gazing at her opponent.

"I'm in high spirits as well. For today I will finally defeat you Busujima-san."

"Fight me with everything you have and I shall do the same."

"That is clearly my intention."

"This will be a regular match! Whoever scores three points wins!" said one of the members acting as a referee he was even holding both flags.

Both went on their stance waiting for the call that will start their long awaited rematch.

"Begin!"

They charged clashing their shinai but it didn't last as Kenji went with a quick attack on Saeko's right side of her waist. The Busujima managed to block the attack but she was shocked at the speed of such she could've sworn they were probably faster than her own attacks. She blocked more attacks and went focus on countering yet the Anagawa wasn't giving her the privilege of attacking. Gazing into his eyes there was nothing but complete concentration to him this was a match that meant everything to him. The purple haired teen went for a quick attack focusing all her strength on her shinai she concentrated in making the first point going straight at her rival's chest. She thrust forward expecting to make the hit she was shocked Kenji has managed to avoid her attack her blue eyes widened when he countered attacking her right shoulder making contact.

"Point for Anagawa-dono!" the teen referee raised a flag.

"_My mind is focused it is the key to victory" _he kept his eyes on the Busujima.

"_Just as I thought he has gotten better since our last match" _she smiled in respect.

They charged again and this time it was a more violent approach than their last bout. Saeko was determined not to underestimate her opponent especially one who has pushed her skills to the limit once and will make sure not to make the same mistake. Kenji was in awe at the sudden changed in the atmosphere and his opponent he was aware she was ever serious after showing his improvement in his skills. Just like that he blocked her attacks but she has gotten faster than before even if he kept focused on every single of her movements. He tried attacking and only ended up blocking instead in awe at how aggressive her attacks have become behind her blue eyes there was so much determination and some enjoyment. The Anagawa had to actually take a step back from all of her attacks while the kendo club stood captivated at the performance both teens were showing. He gasped the Busujima attacked his chest her shinai made contact with his armor.

"Point for Busujima-sempai!"

"_I'm underestimating her she's truly skilled" _Kenji was starting to pant.

"_I'm ready for you Anagawa-san" _the Busujima was in the same boat panting.

Both teens went at it again and this time both were in the same speed of attacks. It has turn as they were fighting a duel to the death like a battle of two skilled swordsmen during the Edo revolution war. It became hard for any of the members of the club to actually keep an eye on their movements since both were pretty quick to notice. Eventually Saeko made another point hitting right shoulder but Kenji has countered attacking her stomach the kendo member acting as referee announced both points from the competitors. It has eventually come down to this where both needed one more point to win the match. Their eyes met wanting to read the other's incoming move the decisive blow was at hand and they stood still until making their move. The audience has stayed in complete silence since the match started no more cheering because they were all in awe to most of them present it felt like they were seeing a flashback of their match at the regional champion chip, only difference it was more intense.

"_He's open!"_

"_She's open!"_

"Now!" both shouted charging as they saw the moment each has seemed they were open for an attack.

Their attacks collided as both of their shinai has made contact with the other. Saeko's bamboo sword hit Kenji's right shoulder for the second time and the Anagawa's bamboo weapon hit the Busujima's left arm. Both the referee and the audience blinked in astonishment that for the first time in kendo both opponents made a point simultaneously. The teen decided to raise both flags approving of their attacks a success while both teens stood panting gazing at each other. Just as they expected this match was truly one that has pushed their skills to the limit. It became even better than their last one they lowered their shinai as everyone was now cheering loudly. They removed their men smiling at each other and the rest else surrounded them.

"I suppose it's a draw."

"Indeed though I have proven I'm not the same opponent you faced at the regionals."

"You are indeed a worthy opponent Anagawa-san" she extended her hand for a handshake.

"As you are as well Busujima-san" he took her hand in mutual respect while they were still cheering.

"I hope you all enjoyed the show. Now you will all resume your training, I don't want any of you to get rusted in your skills."

"Yes sempai!" they went back to their practice before they showed up for their rematch.

"Thank you for the match" said the Anagawa.

"I should be thank you."

"Just so you know I wasn't holding back. I hope we can get that detail clear."

"Me neither I was fighting you with everything I had" she kept her smile.

"I do believe we have earned a break."

"I do believe you're right" Saeko turned back to her team.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Arcade Taiei Shopping Town city district)

Takashi and Akeshi were having fun enjoying playing one of their favorite games from the area. It was a classic 2D side scrolling run and shoot game tittle" Metal Slug X" which it had a popularity in Japan. It was obviously a two player game and they were quite excited smashing the buttons and pulling the joystick in all direction. Komuro has chosen his soldier character Marco while the young Anagawa picked Fio and they were currently playing in the third mission of the game the train stage. The expression of their faces clearly said they were having a lot of fun playing the shooting game. It was even better when they threw grenades and fire bomb at the enemy soldiers. All hell broke loose when Akeshi picked up the flame gun and started burning soldiers like there's no tomorrow while Takashi was enjoying killing them with the most common gun of the game the heavy machine gun. Playing a classic for both teens it will never get old.

"I love this game."

"Join the club."

"I have always been a fan of the Metal Slug series ever since I played the first game. I remember playing it with Hisashi over and over again" Komuro gave a smile.

"It's a classic but I like part 2 and this remake of course because it was about time they added some ladies. Girls can kick ass too you know."

"I know that, can you even imagine us doing the same thing in the game?"

"The two of us shooting stupid ass soldiers it will be different with me. I'll be using my bow and arrows but it will be something even better than lame soldiers."

"Like what?" asked Komuro.

"Zombies" Akeshi gave a smirk.

"Zombies hah! Come on that's too unrealistic. They don't exist I'll stick with comical soldiers."

"But comical soldiers like the ones in the game don't exist either" the teen girl gave him a quick glance.

"I said imagine right?"

"Oh got stone baby!"

"Stone them to death!"

"Hell yeah!"

They resumed playing until reaching the part where they picked the armored vehicles. Takashi chose the Slug flyer and Akeshi the Slug noid mech eventually they were facing the boss of the stage. Together they were able to defeat the giant machine since it was one of the easiest bosses in the game. After they were done they decided to leave the arcade and grab something to eat. They went to the nearest place which it was a small restaurant that specializes in dango. Komuro chose a rice ball not feeling that hungry while Akeshi has ordered some dango feeling like having a sweet tooth. It became quiet while they were eating as the male teen stood in thought his eyes were no longer focused on the food. The young Anagawa seemed to have noticed staring at his expression it could only mean he was thinking about the past and mainly the break up with Rei it was still haunting him. She wished this was easier said than done to forget then again she didn't know since she has never been in a relationship before.

"Are you sulking again?"

"What sulking? No. I haven't been sulking since we arrived at school."

"You sure….? Because I wouldn't like it if you lie to me."

"I'm not lying."

"Okay fine, then what's bothering you?" she turned to him taking a bite from her dango.

"Nothing's wrong" he only saw her frowning at him she wasn't buying it.

"Fine it's Rei but it's not what you think. Ever since the breakup I feel like it hasn't been the same."

"No you think? She broke up with you, were you expecting that things were going to stay the same."

"That's not it. Even if I wanted to be apart from her and Hisashi because I needed space I don't want to lose their friendship. I've know them since I was little but with acting so distant towards them I've been risking our friendship it's like I have damaged it. I feel like all of this is my fault."

"Komuro it's not your fault."

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not! Think about it the girl you have known and love since you were a kid breaks up with you what do you do after? It's a no brainer you will cry and sulk because it freaking hurts. That wound isn't going to heal in a day and you're not going to come to her like nothing has happened but then you find out she left you so she can hook up with your best friend. What will you do after? You will feel worse and betrayed at Hisashi, you would want to stay away from them and keep your distance because of the hurt. It's pretty normal for anyone to feel like that and they must understand your situation. They must know you didn't took this well and that your friendship is at risked because of them, not because of you!"

"…." Takashi gave a sigh taking a bite from the rice ball.

"You weren't the one who broke up with Miyamoto so the burden of the pain to carry isn't your fault. They should be the ones to fix your friendship not you, if they really care about it they should talk to you not the other way around."

"Hisashi came to me and we talked for a while a few days after he got together with Rei."

"See he does care about your friendship, but what about Miyamoto?"

"She only said she was sorry I could tell it was hard for her to talk to me. She said something if I didn't understand her than it will be best if we remain friends."

"_How convenient at least she does care about having his friendship" _the young Anagawa rolled her eyes.

"If they already talked to you then your friendship with them isn't at risk after all. You're just over thinking things too much because you're worried about losing their friendship."

"…." Komuro turned to her looking surprised.

"I think you're right I've been getting worry for nothing. Just because the breakup it still hurting me, doesn't mean I should give Rei the cold shoulder."

"_Though you should but it's only my opinion" _the young Anagawa didn't like the Miyamoto much for breaking his heart.

"You weren't getting worry for nothing Komuro. You're the kind of person who cherish his friends a lot whether it's your ex-girlfriend or ex-best friend they're still your friends."

"I understand Rei for been my ex-girlfriend but Hisashi is still my best friend not ex."

"If you say so, everything's okay then" she smiled.

"Thanks a lot Akeshi you just lifted a big weight on my shoulder" he sighed happily.

"What are you talking about? You were the one who was over worrying and over thinking things you caused that big weight on your own."

"That's why you removed it thanks."

"Enough thanking me!" she covered her face because it has turned red from the embarrassment.

"Fine it's great to have more than one best friend."

"More than one is there another friend aside from Hisashi?" blinked the rocker girl.

"Oh yeah, she's right here" Takashi's smile was unique.

Akeshi has blushed again and turned her back to him her embarrassment grew worse. She never realized her will see her as a close person to be his best friend while her heart was beating so fast. Komuro blinked at her sudden reaction and went to her a grin formed on his lips noticing her red face. He couldn't miss a chance to tease her he will be too stupid not her expression was priceless. The young Anagawa was still trying to ignore him while the butterflies were invading her stomach she cursed mentally for this happening. The teen next to her was chuckling and she only gave him a glare for making fun of her.

"Why so embarrassed Akeshi?"

"Shut up!" she friendly punched his shoulder.

"Sorry. Want to play Metal Slug again?"

"….." she was frowning while her face was still red.

"I'll choose Tarma and this time you can be Eri."

"Fine but try not to get kill too many times."

"What the-I'm good at the game!"

"You sucked at the final mission" she smirked.

"It's a hard stage cut me some slack!"

She laughed as they went back to the Arcade.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Komuro residence urban district)

During the evening Takashi headed to his room and decided to play on his Playstation 3. He inserted the Call of Duty 3 game disc and of course went for online gameplay activating his headset. He chose on the menu to play team match and waited for Akeshi to log in to join him in the game he smiled spotting her gamer tag "Heavy Metal Queen" on the list where he and the rest of users were. They were on the same team and currently waiting for the rest of the users to log in before the match begins. He also noticed some weird names like "Gun Ho Otaku" and "Prank master" but he shrugged his shoulders his gamer tag was pretty common as" Destroyer". Finally the match started and the first thing he did is take cover while trying to regroup with his team, his best bet was to stick by Akeshi's side. The teen grinned seeing the action started as he performed the first kill thanks for some help from the Anagawa. So far his team was dominating the match until members were been killed like cattle he had no idea how quickly they were been taken down.

"What the fuck is going on!?"

*Our team is getting owned that's what's going on!* Akeshi's voice was heard from his headset.

"We have to counter attack now!"

*Destroyer your ass is grass!* said a new voice he didn't recognized.

"I'd like to see you-" Komuro didn't finished shocked that he has been killed by sniper fire.

"Shit these guys must be camping, cheating bastards."

*Your wide open!* said a new calmer voice.

"Damn it!" he growled he was killed again seeing the user who got him was Gun Ho Otaku.

"_This guy Gun Ho Otaku is very good already has twenty kills in the first two minutes. He must be some military expert…."_

*Do something you're getting beaten badly!" shouted the young Anagawa.

"I know these bastards are making me look like I suck badly at this game!"

*That's because you do suck at this game Destroyer* said the same mocking voice from before.

"Who the fuck are you!?"

*Prank Master at your service and I have you on my laser sight, time to destroy the Destroyer hah hah!*

"Not going to happen!" he shouted before he was killed yet again.

"Argh! That's it I quit!" he shouted in anger losing his patience leaving the match and returning to the main menu.

*You okay Komuro?*

"Sorry for letting you down Akeshi."

*Sheesh don't worry about it. It's only a game you think our lives are on the line for real.*

"But what if it was?" he whispered.

*You say something?*

"It's nothing I guess I'm not cut out to be a soldier eh…."

*Oh please. I understand sulking because Miyamoto left you but sulking because you lost in a video game that's just pitiful Komuro. It's just a stupid game stop worrying for nothing."

"You're right I hate when those experts are online. You think you're good in the game and when you face off with the big boys you only realized you suck bad at the game all along."

*Yeah tonight the hard hitters were ducking it out. Rookies should know better and don't bother playing online.*

"Say Akeshi you know anything about that user Gun Ho Otaku?"

*Hm…That one is one of the hard hitters I was talking about. I've heard rumors from school that he's a student from our school.*

"No fucking way he goes to Fujimi."

*I also heard Prank Master a student at Fujimi too*.

"So two of the hard hitters goes to the same school, I wonder who they are" Takashi stood in deep thought.

*Well I'm logging out its late, time to hit the sack. We have school tomorrow unfortunately.*

"Yeah unfortunately" he chuckle at her humor.

*Night Komuro.*

"Goodnight" he finally shut off his headset and ejected the game disc he followed with turning off his PS3.

Takashi walked over to his window gazing over at his neighborhood in the dark night. For some reason he didn't felt like sleeping even if the next day he had school he only looked through the window in thought. It was still bothering the breakup and maybe he was trying too hard to move on from Rei instead of thinking about the past he should focus more on the future. A smiled spread over his lips he had friends who can help him move on with his life the Miyamoto and Hisashi are already supporting him, just like Akeshi. Among them the young Anagawa was the one who has helped him a lot as a true friend because of her support he has been stable to get through the break up. She has saved him from so many days, weeks and months from depression but still he will sulk every now and then. The teen stood in his place watching over the quiet dark neighborhood with no thoughts in mind until he will feel tire.

"**The night before everything ended…I stayed up late."**

* * *

**Act 1 Day before the DEAD End**

**To be continued**

**I feel like writing this story and make it right yeah with some OC characters that I will give them development like the canon characters. Just like my other story Revolution Deadsquad there will be kickass metal music while the action is taking place bands will be reveal in further chapters. Currently my favorite OC of this story is Akeshi I will enjoy developing her relationship with Takashi. On a side note if you have never play a single game of the awesome Metal Slug series then shame on you. Finally reviews are always welcome also following and favoring the story too. That will be all for now see you all next time. **

Next time: Chaos of the DEAD

**OC information: **

**Name-Hiromatsu Judeeru**

**Sex: M**

**Birth Date: March 8**

**Age: 17 (sophomore)**

**Height: 5'8**

**Weight: 170 pounds**

**Hair color and style: light brown and spiky**

**Eye color: emerald green**

**Skin color: average**

**Sexuality: straight**

**Hobbies: playing pranks, laughing and video games**

**Likes: friends, telling jokes, school, apples**

**Dislikes: bullies, perverts, Koichi Shido**

**Short terms to describe his personality: funny, wacky, happy and kind hearted**

**Main weapon: TBA**

**Secondary weapon: TBA**

**History-TBA**

**Bio-Judeeru isn't your average prankster but a bit different from the usual one. He only pulled pranks on those that really deserve getting pranked. Bullies and perverts are a prime example and he likes to pull them in the name of justice. He met Hirano Kohta during freshmen year and became good friends with the chubby teen. He can be very funny and can bring a lot of humor in the atmosphere erasing any type of tension. Kohta stated" he's a really fun guy to hang out with and a loyal friend". His loyalty towards his friends is shown when he's trying to help Kohta get together with Takagi Saya. He has helped the chubby teen write a confession letter to her showing his feelings for the pink haired teen. It is hinted that he seems to have a crush on Miyamoto Rei proven of his blushing when she checked on him after Hisashi saved him from Saito and his gang. **

**-Affection points (from 1 to 10 they will eventually change as the story progresses depending on the actions and choices he will make around the members). I decided to make the new addition of of affection points to make the story more interesting and make it look like it was a Japanese RPG similar to the affection process in Tales of Symphonia (those who have played the game know what I'm talking about lol. I might add or might not Takashi and the rest of the canon cast their affection charts.**

**Judeeru's affection chart:**

**Trust-**

**Takashi-N/A**

**Rei-1**

**Saeko-N/A**

**Saya-N/A**

**Kohta-5**

**Akeshi-N/A**

**Kenji-N/A**

**Shizuka-N/A**

**Respect-**

**Takashi-N/A**

**Rei-0**

**Saeko-N/A**

**Saya-N/A**

**Kohta-5**

**Akeshi-N/A**

**Kenji-N/A**

**Shizuka-N/A**

**Friendship-**

**Takashi-N/A**

**Rei-0**

**Saeko-N/A**

**Saya-N/A**

**Kohta-5**

**Akeshi-N/A**

**Kenji-N/A**

**Shizuka-N/A**


	2. Chaos of the DEAD

Disclaimer: I don't own HOTD they are the rightful property of Shouji Sato and Daisuke Sato.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks **_

**Bold Takashi narrating**

*Communications through phones and other electronic devices*

* * *

Act 2 Chaos of the DEAD

"**Ever felt that today isn't the right day? That somehow it's going to become one of those days that you want to send it all to hell. I had that feeling but it was something more I didn't realize it until it was all too late. Today everything was going to end my life changed completely and yet I never saw it coming, nobody did. The beginning of the end…."**

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

(Location: Fujimi Academy urban district Tokonosu Japan)

Akeshi stood in the passenger's seat of her brother's car the students were already entering the building ready for another day of school. She turned to her brother Kenji who drove his car into the parking lot there were plenty of spaces even with all the vehicles of the faculty and the rest of the school staff. The young Anagawa was feeling a bit down because she didn't walk with Takashi though she did told him on time she was arriving with her older brother. Yet she also enjoyed been with family and besides she was going to eventually meet Komuro since they're both in the same class along with Rei, Hisashi and Saya. It was the contrary she will always be happy been with her brother still made her wonder thinking the times he was somehow been distant towards her. It was feeling she couldn't stop shaking they were supposed to be close as family but sometimes she noticed from his behavior, that he wanted to keep his distant from her. And it hurt her that the result of this that he hates her, the teen erased the thought.

Kenji was in deep thought as he parked his car so much was running in his head. The match with Saeko taught him he was in the same level as the Busujima but he still wanted to triumph over her. Then there was the English literature test today even if his studied he had doubts he will be able to passed it. But his mainly was the girl next to him, his sister. He was ashamed very well aware that for a long time he has tried to keep his distance from the girl it has grown into custom to him. It's not that he disliked her or anything he will never hate his own blood he had his reasons for this behavior that was incorrect. The older Anagawa remained calm but his anger was fueling inside of him for what he was doing to her. This was one secret he needed to keep from her and the rest of his family nobody must know of his nature. It became a dark secret that he swore on his life to keep quiet for as long as he lives. The kendo fighter's train of thought was stopped hearing his name been called his sister was looking concerned.

"Kenji, you listening?"

"Apologies I was thinking. Today's English test has me worried."

"But you studied so no biggie" she smiled her concerned washing away.

"Yes I suppose I'm over worrying for nothing" he got off the vehicle locking his door and Akeshi did the same with her door they started walking together towards the Academic building.

"You're smart you'll do fine. If you still believe you won't do well you can always cheat" a smirk formed on her lips.

"I will not cheat I will do the test fairly the right way. I will do it with the knowledge I gained from my studying. I hope you're not cheating in your tests Akeshi" he eyed her with some suspicion.

"No way I never cheat I study like everyone else. I was just giving you the right motivation to clear your negativity, well did it worked?"

"Hm…I don't have any doubt it's like my concern vanished. Perhaps this is what I needed thank you dear sister."

"No problem someone like you should never doubt his studying abilities. You're as good as studying as you are in kendo."

"Indeed. By the way Akeshi what's in the bag?"

The teen girl looked at the bag she was holding on her right hand, she blushed while Kenji gave a soft chuckle.

"I will take a guess it's a gift for Komuro Takashi, am I correct?"

"Eeek!" she blushed again looking at the bag.

"I am correct. My little sister is very predictable."

"Shut up!" she gave him a mean comical expression.

"Though I say you're doing a good job if it's his heart you're planning in claiming-"

"Kenji shut up!" her entire face red from the embarrassment.

"I merely speak the truth."

"It's nothing like that he…He's just a friend I admit he's cute but I'm not interested in him like that" she was still blushing.

"Oh dear my sister is in deep denial. How about been more honest with yourself, in fact I wouldn't be surprise if the entire school already knows of your feelings for Komuro."

"It's nothing like that! Just shut up or I'll go ahead without you!"

"Very well you will find out on your own eventually."

"Keep talking and I will go on without you" she gave her older brother a frown.

* * *

(Scene change)

Takashi stood watching the view of the front of the school from the stairs. The teen was in thought while listening to some rock music thanks to Akeshi's I-pod. The young Anagawa was kind enough to lend him her portable mp3 player since they were good friends she didn't minded. He was impressed with the large collection the teen has he was currently circling the wheel checking the many artists available while still listening to the music. Komuro has come to like bands like Stone Sour, Avenged Sevenfold and Disturbed a lot there were other bands that caught his attention like Shadows Fall and Trivium too. Still he resumed searching for more bands to like admitting because of his focus of music he has been able to move on and forget about the break up with Rei. A smiled formed on his lips thinking it was all thanks to Akeshi. Ever since he has met her she has done enough for him to be a great friend. The teen was still too preoccupied checking on the I-pod to notice the young Anagawa was standing next to him.

"Having fun?" she touched his shoulder getting his attention.

"Akeshi" he smiled pressing the pause button.

"You better not have scratched my I-pod Komuro or you might get in trouble with me" she gave a teasing smirk.

"No I haven't and besides it has the cover it won't be getting any scratches if I drop it."

"I don't want a scratch on the cover either" her smirk grew wider.

"I haven't dropped it at all" he replied nervously

"Sheesh Komuro lighten up I'm just messing with you. I know you were going to take good care of my I-pod because if you don't there will be problems between us."

"If I do somehow damage it I will buy you a new one."

"That's so sweet. Anyway what are you listening to?"

"I was listening to more Stone Sour, then I changed it to Disturbed and now listening to Avenged Sevenfold they kick ass."

"Glad to see that you have great taste in music."

"I've been listening to Metallica, Megadeth and Iron Maiden since I was little. It wouldn't be a surprise I like these bands too."

"True I'm just happy you're here listening to some good music instead of mopping and sulking."

"There's no reason to do that anymore" he gave a smile gazing at the view.

"I feel like I can move on without any regrets. I know Hisashi will take cake good care of Rei."

"Meaning you're depress free" she smiled while he laughed.

"If you want to call it that fine I'm depress free."

Akeshi gave a nod before realizing she was still holding the bag and blushed.

"Say Komuro….?"

"Hm what….?" the teen turned his attention to her.

"I have something to give you, I…I hope you accept it" her cheeks were still red.

"Something for me?" his cheeks started to heat up.

"I'd figure if you're a metal fan might as well start wearing something to represent your taste in the music" she finally took her gift from the bag showing it to the teen.

"Akeshi this is…." He stood speechless.

"Hope you like it" the young Anagawa was holding a leather bracelet with some spike decorations just like her bracelets.

"Usually it supposed to be two but I only have enough money to buy only one sorry about that."

"N-no don't apologize I can't believe you would buy me something as cool as this. You shouldn't have, I don't know what to say."

"What are you waiting for? Try it on" it was impossible for her to control her face from not turning completely red.

Takashi smiled giving a nod putting on the accessory he was happy that it fit his size.

"It's perfect I'm ready to kick some ass!"

"Rock on!" followed the Anagawa.

"Well aren't you two the lovely couple."

Both teens turned to see Saya gazing at them with uninterested look in her yellow eyes. Her comment has caused both to blushed from the embarrassment sure they were good friends but to the point that they will be a couple.

"Hold it Takagi it's nothing like that!"

"Yeah, sheesh just because we're nice to each other doesn't mean we're in a relationship" Akeshi completely denied what she was feeling still her cheeks were red.

"Whatever, I only came to make sure you weren't sulking because that will make you more pitiful than you already are" the pink haired teen crossed her arms.

"I'm not sulking I haven't been for a while" Komuro frowned annoyed because he has repeated himself again.

"He's right Saya my I-pod fixed that problem" the young Anagawa gave a sheepish grin.

"I'm heading back. Class will start in a few minutes" the Takagi left without saying another word.

"And I'm heading to archery field to practice my skills before class starts" the Anagawa started leaving.

"Akeshi!" Komuro called her giving a new smile.

"Hmm….?" She turned there was something about his smile that made it unique it was impossible not to blush.

"Thanks for the gift it rocks."

"S-sure what are friends for?" she realized she has stuttered.

"…" he stood watching her leave in thought wondering why she stuttered and more importantly what was he feeling for her.

"_Is it possible I….?"_

* * *

(Scene change)

Judeeru stood a few feet away from the door that leads to his class. The teen was currently enjoying an apple while he waited for first period to start. He was thinking the next prank to pull while trying not to laugh out loud remembering his last one and the peeper of the school. By now he has become from Fujimi's pervert to Fujimi's laughing stocker he didn't felt sorry Usui since he has peeped more than once. It was time someone taught him a lesson and who was better for the job than Fujimi's prankster now he was thinking who will be his next victim. One thing he considered about himself he would never play pranks on innocent school students especially the geeks. It was more fitted to pull a prank on the bullies and those who are considered" the bad kind" and it wasn't just the students. His emerald eyes hardened thinking of one person who wasn't a student, someone he despised with all of his might. His thinking about a certain teacher we're put on halt when he heard voices from two students.

"I swear I live in a crazy neighborhood" spoke a male student sounding annoyed.

"What makes you say that?" asked a female student.

"My neighbor kept telling me that he saw someone biting a person and he kept on eating that other person. I tell you he's whacked in the head he wouldn't leave me alone and kept on repeating the same thing over and over again."

"That's really bad he must be suffering from some kind of mental illness."

"Why did my parents have to move to a crazy part of town like that one?"

"_Oh boy looks like someone has been playing too much Resident Evil. Zombies that's a good one" _Hiromatsu chuckled taking another bite from his apple he left heading to his classroom.

* * *

(Scene change)

Akeshi kept her focus aiming an arrow to the target's bull's eye. She stood on her own at the archery field but not completely alone, Morita was present keeping his distance from the target mark. She fired the arrow hitting a perfect shot within the bull's eye she smiled it was another one. The young Anagawa turned to the other target marks and they all had the same result she grinned in satisfaction. This was the result of her becoming very good in the sport of archery since she has taken classes when she was little. Every day she practiced hard to sharpen her skills her aim improved greatly now she was among the top archers in the school. She watched as Morita came to remove the arrows from the targets returning them to the owner and before she realized she started thinking about recently. Thinking when she gave the leather bracelet to Takashi and his smile of gratitude she couldn't get it out of her head. Then she saw a hand waving back and forth before her noticing it was the teen.

"Anagawa you in there….?"

"Yeah hah-sorry about that thanks for helping me with the arrows Morita I shouldn't be wasting them. It's better to reuse them" she smiled taking the arrows from him.

"No problem I got plenty of time to spare since my first period teacher is absent today. And speaking of that, it's a bit of a creepy story why she couldn't come today."

"What happened?" asked the curious teen.

"You won't believe it but she claims she was attacked by this creepy person and he bit her arm."

"Cannibalism?" the young Anagawa blinked at the story.

"I know there aren't many stories like that even if there are people who practice eating human meat. I seriously didn't believe it when they told me, it was obviously made up by the very own students."

"And even if it was true it will be a poor excuse for a teacher to be absent. I know some teachers want to take a vacation and get away from school but this story is just plain ludicrous. Might as well say a shark bit her arm off yeah perfect excuse for not coming…."

Morita laughed at her tone waiting for some reason she looked like she was ready to fire the arrows again.

"Say Anagawa?"

"Hmm what….?"

"I've been wondering" he scratched the back of his head he failed with Saya three times might as well give it a shot with her.

"What's wrong?" she got curious at his behavior.

"After school er-um…Would you like to go with me some place to hang out?"

"Some place to hang out?" she raised an eyebrow at his statement.

"Yeah just you and me" he blushed.

"You're asking me out Morita?" she smiled.

"Um…Yeah pretty much" he sweat dropped.

"Thanks I'm flattered. But I will have to decline your nice offer."

"Yeah I'd figure you say as much. I know you like Komuro."

"_Damn it does everyone in this school have to snitch at everything? I hate when Kenji is right." _

"_Oh well at least I tried. Anagawa is among the top hottest girls in the school." _

"Get in position I'm going to fire them again."

"Sure thing!"

(Scene change)

* * *

"**And then…It happened. It all started when I gazed over at the front gate…."**

Takashi was still listening to Akeshi's I-pod when his attention when to the front gate of the school. There were some people which he recognized them to be the PE teachers Teshima, Takayama and Hayashi Kyoko. There was somebody at the gate looking like he wanted to enter the school he couldn't see clearly but Teshima tried to keep him out from entering. His eyes widened in horror watching the stranger has bitten the PE teacher's arm as he fell to the ground. Shortly after that attack Teshima has bitten Kyoko on her neck making her screamed in agony, eventually Takayama followed. Komuro has paused the I-pod by now looking in shock and terror at what he just witnessed. He did the only thing that came to his mind he ran heading back to his classroom and get his friends. So many thoughts were running in his head that this was probably some kind of terrorist and everyone in the school was in danger. The first people that he thought were his closest friends from his class he needed to get away and find a place to be safe.

"_What the fuck was that about?"_

* * *

(Scene change)

Kenji heard some noises ahead walking the hallways. It was getting louder as he arrived at the gym. He admitted he was late for first period since it took him longer than he anticipated getting the book he was searching for at the library. When he entered the gym he was shocked to see Saeko wearing her school uniform but was in attack position holding a bokken. The Busujima wasn't alone she was surrounded by school students he recognized them as they were members of the kendo club. The older Anagawa was always a very good observer noticing they teenagers looked so different their facial expressions as they didn't had any life in them. They looked like they were more dead than alive something was really wrong especially their behavior. They were charging at the kendo captain as they had intention to harm her he immediately joined her side not going to stand and let her face this ordeal alone.

"Busujima-san are you all right?"

"I am now Anagawa-san" she gave a nod relief she wasn't facing this many on her own she was already going through a lot with fighting her own team.

"_We'll leave the questioning for later" _the older Anagawa got ready to aid the Busujima.

Saeko dodged an attack from another lifeless student and countered hitting the side with her wooden sword. She knew Kenji needed a bokken too he will have a tough time fighting without one her blue eyes turned to a corner and spotted one. One of the members of the team was practicing and it was the perfect chance to acquire it, she called to him jumping all the way to the bokken's side. Kenji was surprised but knew what she was up to when he saw her picking up the bloodstains wooded sword. She threw it at him and he caught the weapon now both were ready and aware these students were no longer normal they had no choice but to defend themselves and attack them. They joined together and beat up every single one in a short matter of minutes due to their fast movements. After the fight he walked closer to one of the kendo students checking on his physical completely different from any normal person, something was definitely up he didn't had to take a guess.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes I'm glad you came when you did Anagawa-san."

"What is going on? Why did everyone tried to attack us?"

"I don't know. I only came here because the team likes to practice early in the morning aside from their usual practices after school. They suddenly attacked me they looked nothing normal, I had no choice but to defend myself" the Busujima stood in thought.

"It's understandable they weren't normal and neither of them attacked with their bokken. It's like they wanted to bite us" he stood in deep thought.

"_What is going on? They looked like they're deceased…."_

* * *

(Scene change)

Judeeru has flushed the toilet after finishing his business he washed his hands before leaving the boys bathroom. Feeling relief that he didn't hold it in for too long at least he had an excuse to leave the classroom the teacher was explaining something boring again. Whenever it was such he will try anything to leave the place and return when she was done. The teen walked the hallway gazing the front he saw the janitor of the school standing there not moving a muscle which it was strange. The times Hiromatsu has known the older man he was always hard working and he will be maintaining the school a clean place to be but here was not doing anything really perked his curiosity. Next to him stood the janitor's closet which the door was opened he got closer to him. The janitor reacted turning to him and once Judeeru saw his face he gasped in shock he looked anything but human. He was looking more dead than alive which was starting to freak him out.

"Um…Mr. Iwata you okay….?"

The janitor replied charging at him scaring the teen so much he tripped falling to the storage closet. He panicked trying to get away from the deceased looking man he opened his mouth wanting to bite his flesh. Hiromatsu desperately tried to get away from the crazy man as he gazed around the closet looking for anything that might help him deal with him. The janitor closed in on him his destination seems to be his neck before the teen grabbed the closest thing in his reach. It was a shovel and he use it to hit the man in the head when he noticed the man was still moving he hit his head again, this time a little harder than the first attack. The reality hit Judeeru looking horrified seeing the blood was coming out of his head the truth hit him hard that he has taken a life. The first time has done something so inhuman he got up leaving the closet and stood staring at the body of the fallen Iwata. He started trembling at what he did, he has committed a sin.

"_I killed him…I killed someone what have I done?!" _

It got worse for the teen when he noticed presence in the hallway. He turned shocked to see Rei, Hisashi and another teen he didn't recognized but they weren't quite defenseless. The Miyamoto was holding a mop stick with the end had a very sharp tip looking like a cheap imitation of a spear and the unknown teen with brown hair was holding a baseball bat. They looked like they were ready to get into a street fight while he had no idea why they were holding weapons like those. Soon they saw the dead body of the janitor with a pool of its own blood they have gasped at the sight before looking back at the horrified teen. It was too late to make a run for it they have seen him and they were now suspecting the worst from the sight alone. Rei looked more shocked than the two boys with her hazel eyes at the blood stained shovel in Judeeru's hands. It was enough to tell them what he did that he was responsible for this.

"Hiromatsu you…." Hisashi stood speechless.

"Judeeru what have you done?" Rei followed shocked.

"I…Guys I'm sorry I didn't mean it. Mr. Iwata wasn't acting like himself. He tried to bite me I had no choice but to kill him…."

"Bite you?" said Komuro remembering what happened at the front gate.

"You were only trying to defend yourself Hiromatsu it's okay you did what you could" said Igou walking to him gazing at the face of the dead janitor.

"He doesn't look human…."

"What do you mean?" the Miyamoto walked to him gazing at the body.

"He was like that before I attacked him" replied Judeeru.

"You said he tried to bite you?" Takashi went to the teen.

"This is no coincidence. This must be connected with the attack at the front gate."

"What happened at the front gate?" asked Hiromatsu alarmed.

"Some guy was trying to break in to the school the PE teachers went to check it out and he bite Mr. Tashima and then he bite Miss Kyoko after he was bitten by that guy."

"Are we under some kind of terrorist attack?" asked the shocked teen.

"Let's call the police already" said Rei.

"Right, good thing I don't follow the school's cell phone rules" Takashi handed her his phone.

The Miyamoto dialed the number for the police line and her eyes widened in shock hearing the voice message that it was busy. It was the first time this has happened before when the police line is supposed to be available twenty four seven no exception. She couldn't believe it they couldn't call for help along with sending a message to her father. The message kept repeating and it was hopeless no one was going to get her distress call.

*Please wait for an emergency operator for or call back later. The line is experiencing call volume*

"No way…."

"What's wrong?" asked Komuro.

"The line is busy…."

"That can't be. The cops are supposed to be ready every single hour of the week. They shouldn't be lying back resting doing nothing" argued Judeeru.

"Maybe they aren't" said Hisashi in thought.

They were interrupted hearing the sound of the microphone wiring.

*Attention all students and faculty…A fight has broken out on campus! Students should follow their teachers for evacuation.*

"So they finally found out" Komuro thought it was a little late to warn the entire school.

*I repeat! A fight has broken out on campus! Students should evacuate under the guidance of…* the sound of the microphone wired again as the man was interrupted from continuing his emergency message.

"Don't tell me…."

*Help! Stop! Save me!* the man screamed in agony as the communication finally broke down while in the background the sound of flesh been eaten was heard.

"Oh shit all hell's about to break lose" Hiromatsu stood in wide eyed shock.

* * *

(Scene change)

True to Judeeru's words after the message was rudely interrupted because the faculty member was probably murdered, indeed everything went to hell. The entire school building was filled with so many screams of terror and panic there was no control and the teachers weren't even paying attention to give instructions to the students of evacuating. Panic and chaos fell on the school and the only logic everyone was following is" every man for himself". They exploded from their classrooms heading to the closest exit bumping hitting people to get out of their way like they were savage animals. They didn't care if they get injured or worse it was all about escaping from the school to safety and alive. The ones who reached the stairs first tripped down obviously because of the running along with panic and feared it was impossible to climb them without ever tripping. The only though was to leave this place and return to their families, praying they don't get caught to whatever is causing these attacks.

But there was no escape for those desperate to get away from the danger. Many of the students have been caught by the source of the attacks people looking like they were undead. Before they realized there were more of those unknown being that seems to defy human logic and they have taken more of the students, getting beaten and they have become just like them. Other we're turned immediately, others took a little longer but eventually they couldn't fight it. This only make those who wanted to get away more desperate searching for the exit, others have lost their mind gazing at the horrific sight. Only a few minutes after the attack started more than half of the school population both students and teachers have become part of the legions of the undead. Those who were still sane and had a cool head to get away took shelter in either close spaces or empty classrooms. The chances remained that a very low percentage of the school population wasn't going to survive this nightmare that came out of nowhere.

* * *

(Scene change)

"This way!" said Hisashi running.

"Aren't we escaping?" asked Komuro.

"The main building will be filled with the other kids. We'll leave through the staff building instead!"

"The further we are from everyone the better chances we have in making it out of the school" Judeeru stood in thought not believing this was happening.

"Hisashi's right. Let's do what he said" replied the Miyamoto.

"I know! But I…."

"What is it?" Igou turned to him.

Takashi slowly raised the leather bracelet a certain Anagawa gave him not too long ago, his thoughts were on her.

"_**Sure what are friends for?"**_

"I…I have to find Akeshi. She's at the archery field I'm not leaving the school without her."

"Akeshi….?" Rei's eyes softened a bit.

"But the archery field is on the other side of this building. You will have to get pass through the many people and whoever is behind this attack" warned Hiromatsu.

"I know and I don't care I'm finding her. I don't know you, we can introduce each other later. You guys go on ahead to the staff building."

"All right be careful Takashi. Hiromatsu are you coming with us?" Hisashi turned to the spiky haired teen.

"Hm…Yeah sure I don't mind sticking with you guys."

"See you guys later" Komuro turned the other way leaving.

"Be careful Takashi!" shouted Rei.

"Let's go!"

The trio went ahead reaching the exit of the building they spotted someone open hallway.

"Isn't that Akisaka the modern literature teacher?" the Miyamoto recognized the man.

"_Of course he's just like Mr. Iwata. I can't believe I'm saying this but they looked like…Zombies" _Judeeru kept holding the shovel just in case he will have to use it again.

"Be careful…He looks like-"

The undead Akisaka charged at the girl opening his mouth to have a bite at her. The Miyamoto started swinging her sharp mop stick defensively.

"Get away from me!"

"Use it Rei!" shouted Igou.

"Don't hold back! Attack him with it!"

The zombie Akisaka was holding her stick over powering the Miyamoto with its impressive strength. She glared at him pushing the undead away she charged at him without holding back her sojutsu skills.

"I'll show you! The power of the lancing team!" she performed a quick attack hitting his head then followed with stabbing its chest right on his heart.

"You did it!" said Hisashi.

"Rei that's not enough!" said Judeeru getting her attention.

"Aim for the head he's a zombie! The head is their only weakness!"

It was too late the Akisaka undead went down with the cheap spear pierced on his chest and tried to attack the Miyamoto making her fell to the ground. Hiromatsu charged at him and swung the shovel with all of his strength. The loud bang heard send the undead flying his head was crushed and eventually releasing a lot of blood. The teen wasn't going to risk it as he walked over to the body and hit his head a second time just in case, he needed to make sure it was dead for good literally. He offered his hand to the fallen Rei smiling at her while she stood there with a blush on her cheeks. The way he has saved her was similar to how a knight in shining armor saves his lady princess. It felt like time has completely stopped and the moment felt eternal because it was truly heroic how he saved her and how he knew how to defeat the undead.

"You okay Rei?"

"Y-yes I'm okay thanks" she took his hand as the teen helped her up.

"How did you know their weakness is their head?" asked Hisashi.

"All the knowledge I gained from zombies. Thanks to playing the Resident Evil series" Hiromatsu gave a sheepish grin.

"Resident Evil?" sweat dropped the Miyamoto.

"Boys and your video games" she gave a sigh.

"And what's wrong with that? I think we have a right to like video games just like you girls have a right to like Twilight or Justin Bieber-"

"I don't like Twilight and I certainly don't like that sissy boy!" snapped the teen girl.

"Whoa! O-okay if you say so" Judeeru took a step back afraid at her sudden outburst.

"Rei hates Justin Beiber" Igou whispered to the teen.

"Could have told me a little sooner" he sweat dropped.

"Say it again. Say I like Justin Bieber" she gave such a threatening look it will make anyone pee their pants.

"Justin who?" he turned pale.

She giggled while going back to normal.

"I guess I scared you a little, sorry."

"_Is she bipolar?" _Hiromatsu sweat dropped.

Then the teen gasped when he spotted another undead another teacher closing on Igou from behind. The black belt teen hasn't noticed it yet and it looked like it was going to be too late.

"Hisashi behind you!"

"Hm….?" He turned behind only to gasped.

He couldn't react in time as the zombie grabbed him and bit the right side of his neck earning a painful cry from the teen.

"Hisashi!" cried the Miyamoto.

Judeeru has hit the zombie with his shovel right on his head and hit it again even when it was down. He turned to the now wounded Hisashi with fear in his emerald eyes. According to the biohazard game he played one bite from an undead will infect anyone turning it into an undead. If you get bite by them you will become like them there was no turning back once someone has been bitten. The truth sink in Igou has been infected and his clock was ticking it won't be long before becomes one of them. He felt sorry for Hisashi but he felt worst for Rei he didn't wanted to tell her that her boyfriend will become a zombie and that eventually one of them will have to kill him before he turns into one. The Miyamoto was checking on his wound and her reaction only made Hiromatsu feel worse he was having an internal battle with his conscious if he should tell her the truth.

"Hisashi are you okay?" asked the worried teen.

"It's just a little bite, don't worry" he checked on the wound on his neck.

"Maybe we should take you to Marikawa sensei's office."

"The nurse's office is back at the building we just left. It will take us a while to reach it" said Judeeru.

"_Besides with what's going on I bet nurse Marikawa has left panicking like everyone else."_

"But-"

"Rei it's okay, I'll be all right let's keep going. We'll go to the roof we can hide until any help comes. There's an observatory there."

"Sounds like a plan."

As they walked further they finally gazed a view showing the city. Their eyes widened the sight was destructive thinking this crisis was only happening in their school, they couldn't be any more wrong. It was happening in the entire city of Tokonosu. They knew it was nothing good compared to the death toll that was still unaccounted for when it comes to the school population. Judeeru saw everything with so much shocked as he felt they were all living in the world of the biohazard game he considers his favorite shooter and puzzle solving game. It felt so unreal like this was all a dream that it was necessary to wake up but they couldn't, but the teen got over it and knew this was happening for real. They were experiencing a possible outbreak with the undead and following the game's methods their only option right now is stay alive and survive.

"What is this?" asked Rei shocked.

"_A zombie apocalypse" _Hiromatsu stood trying to look calm but he was failing.

"I don't get it everything was fine just a little while ago."

They heard the heavy sound in the air when they gazed at their direction they saw three choppers that looked like they were from the American military.

"Those are Blackhawks, are they Americans?" said Judeeru.

"No I think those are the self-defense forces" replied Hisashi.

"I don't think their base is around here."

"Over here save us!" the Miyamoto waved to the air crafts.

"It's pointless" said Igou.

"Why would they fly here without a base nearby? I think they're on a special mission. They don't have the time to save us."

"In other words to them, we're the less of their worries" said Hiromatsu with a sarcastic chuckle.

"That's how it is. They won't do anything about us, which means we're on our own. It's just as bad down there, even with more to run" he pointed below to the streets filled with undead.

"_We're pretty screw…." _His emerald eyes went to the infected wound on Rei's boyfriend.

"_His time is running out. I have to tell Rei but will I be able to…."_

* * *

(Scene change)

Akeshi and Morita stood in their places after hearing the message. Both teens looked shocked with fear written in their faces they were under attack but by whom that wasn't all that had them really worried. Minutes later after the communication was cut off they heard the loud screams in horror coming from the building next to them even when they were on archery field they heard the many screams in the distance. Now the right thing to do right now is to run for your life and leave this place before they shared the same fate as the faculty member speaking through the microphone or any of the students or teachers that were fleeing. But this situation was very delicate at least the young Anagawa could see it that way she didn't thought the same for the boy next to her. He looked like so freaked out and looked like he could run away any minute the teen girl tried to remain calm and started to think for a safer way to leave the school. She was also thinking about the well-being of her older brother and of course Takashi.

"W-what the hell is going on in there?" tremble Morita.

"You heard the message. Listen we have to be careful rushing in will surely get us killed."

"I don't want to die!" he shouted in fear.

"We won't die as long as we have a plan to evacuate. It doesn't look like the others listen to any of the teachers, so we should think clearly instead of losing panic. Now I think the first thing we should do is look for our class mates."

"Screw that! I want to get the hell out of here!"

"I say we should focus first in finding the others!" she shouted finally losing her patience with the panicked teen.

"Don't you get it!? All this shit that it happening whatever it is it's killing everyone! For all we know we could be the only ones alive-"

Akeshi cut him off with a good slap to his face she was glaring at him with so much anger. Morita gazed at her his left cheek had her hand mark printed in his skin.

"Don't you dare say that again, you hear me you little shit you have every right to be afraid and lose panic but don't start thinking negative? I'm not giving up that everyone is safe and they probably had a plan to evacuate the school. Now calm down or I'll make you!"

"I…I'm sorry Anagawa I just can't take this anymore. I want to get out of here and see my family…." He sniffed on the verge of crying.

"Hey join the club I want to leave this place and see my parents too. I'm afraid too and worried sick for my friends and brother. First before we move out from here we should find something that we can use for a weapon. I have my bow and arrows there are more of them at the storage house so I'm good. We need to find something for you, anything that might help against whoever is attacking the school."

"I...I…" the teen seemed to be finally cracking out losing his sanity.

"Morita you okay?"

"I'm sorry Anagawa I want to live!" he left running.

"Wait! We can't rush in who knows if those attackers are already here!"

As the teen run through the field he was starting to get crazy his eyes were on the door that leads to the school building. Akeshi was running after him looks like he finally cracked like an egg the state his mind was right now was pretty unstable so been careful was the last thing he was going to be. Her purple eyes widened when he opened the double door a female student looking like a complete freak that didn't resemble a human being grabbed him and bit his right arm. He screamed as the blood poured from his arm the young Anagawa placed an arrow on her bow aiming at the head at the freak that looked like a girl from their school. She shot the arrow hitting the forehead of the undead looking thing bringing it down she quickly ran to the wounded teen.

"Morita you all right!?"

"That thing bit me…it's a zombie…."

"Zombie….?" The Anagawa gazed over at the girl dead it did resemble one.

"Is that the attacker then?" she finally realized what kind of threat they were facing.

"There must be more than one to cause so much of a commotion" Morita groaned.

"Easy it's all right I'll take you to the nurse. You really need to have that arm check out."

"….."

"Morita?" she noticed he suddenly grew quiet.

"Can you hear me Morita?"

"I…Anagawa" he whispered softly like his voice has been lost.

"Morita what's wrong?! No that wound must be more serious than I thought hang on!"

Suddenly the teen girl gasped as Morita gazed at her and his face clearly said he wasn't human anymore. Her eyes widened he opened his mouth ready to bite her she pushed him as hard as she could sending him to the ground. She placed another arrow pointing at the now zombie Morita she started hesitating just like that he wasn't human anymore. As he got up he was about to lunge at her looking to bite her but she didn't gave it the chance she fired the arrow hitting his head enough to put it out of commission. Just like that Morita was gone but there was no time to mourn she knew there were more coming here. Before leaving she ran to storage house not too far from the exit of the field. She opened the door seeing the archery gear there were plenty of arrows and many quivers along with target marks. She knew that all of them weren't going to fit into her quiver so she picked up a bag and put all of the available arrows inside.

"_At least I have more than enough if more of those things show up." _

Once she finished packing the necessary gear she left the storage house only to find three undead heading her way they were students. The young Anagawa fired an arrow hitting a head of one of them she figured hitting their head kills them clearing out it was their weak spot. She quickly shot two more arrows hitting their targets now that she was done the Anagawa ran to the exit and hoped there weren't more of the undead waiting behind the door. The rocker girl got her answer as soon as she opened the double doors there were over six undead students. She placed another arrow getting another head shot she quickly placed another and kept on going taking one zombie after the other. One got too close to comfort and was about to have her as his lunch but his head was smashed by a baseball bat. Akeshi smiled brightly as she saw Takashi has come to her rescue she has never been so happy to see him, alive and well. Komuro smiled at her when he saw she was still all right, he grinned seeing she was killing off the undead with her archery skills.

"Komuro…."

The girl was caught off guard as the teen rushed to her and gave her a hug that made her blushed deeply. He was worried sick about her and looks like he got too worried for nothing should've figure out she was a survivor, she was one of those girls that kick ass and can keep her cool in a bad situation like this one. He broke the hug smiling at her he wasn't going to doubt her abilities anymore and instead put his trust in her he was so happy she was fine. While he smiled at her the young Anagawa was trying to control her heart from beating too fast it was ready to burst out from her chest. It's not every day she gets to have such amazing hug by the boy she" secretly" held strong feelings. And all it took for it to happen is a zombie outbreak very extreme and unnecessary for now she enjoyed the moment. Komuro broke the hug still smiling at her before he noticed he was holding her hands and briefly let go of them preventing himself from blushing.

"You okay?"

"I'm killing zombies with my arrows, I'm feeling peachy" she gave a laugh.

"That sounds like you. Come on we better go find Hisashi and Rei. We have a plan to head to the staff building."

"Listen Komuro I…." she got serious taking the courage to tell him about the fate of one of his friends.

"What?"

"I'm sorry…Morita I couldn't save him he got bitten by those things. I had no choice but to-"

"It's okay you did what you could" though it pained Takashi to hear the death of one of his close friends he knew better than to bring guilt to the Anagawa's conscious blaming her for his death wasn't going to be beneficial for either of them.

"I hope we can find Kenji, the school is already filled with these things" she thought of the safety of her older brother.

"We'll find your brother as we head to the staff building."

"Lead the way!" she placed an arrow on her bow ready to fire it at any incoming undead.

* * *

(Scene change)

Saeko and Kenji stood in the middle hall of the class building holding their bokken. They have currently taken out so many of the undead they probably lost count by now. But there were more waiting for them they had the knowledge already that getting bitten by them will eventually turn anyone into" them". A female zombie student lunged at the older Anagawa and responded striking it down with his wooden sword the Busujima did the same with the ones charging at her. Once it was cleared they took the left path were more of" them" were roaming the hallway. It pretty looked much that there was no end in sight and it was an endless battle with dozens of undead hordes. They were aware that outside of the school it must be looking worse. As both kendo fighters ran through the halls Kenji was in deep thought worried sick about the safety of his younger sister. His expression and behavior wasn't ignore by the purple haired teen next to him.

"Is something the matter Anagawa-san?"

"N-no it's nothing apologies Busujima-san. I mustn't lower my guard like that when we're facing so many opponents."

"You seem to have a lot on your mind."

"I'm just concern whether we'll manage to escape the school with our lives."

"There's also the safety of your sister."

"Indeed I am quite concern-"Kenji stopped himself turning to the Busujima.

"And may I ask how do you know about my sister Busujima-san I do not remember telling you about her?"

"You just told me" she smiled at him.

"…"he sweat dropped that she tricked him before giving a chuckle.

"Quite clever as expected from the captain of the kendo club."

"It has nothing to do with kendo. Your expression says a lot your eyes show a lot of that concern. I think the only way for someone to show that kind of concern will be for a family member."

"Though I shouldn't be feeling that concern for her she's very skilled in archery. I wouldn't be surprise if she's throwing arrows at these things."

"That is not true. One should feel such concern for a close person especially a family member. You have every right to feel that way because it shows how much you care for your sister there is nothing wrong with caring very much for her, is it?"

"I suppose you're correct. Am I that predictable as I'm an open book that can be easily read?"

"For me you are that easy to read. I guess your heart is an open book" she smiled.

"Fair enough so, where are we heading?"

"We'll start searching for any survivors first that also includes your sister. If we keep heading in this direction we will arrive at the nurse's office."

"Do you think nurse Marikawa made it out safely?"

"It's hard to tell. With all of the students and teachers that got bitten still, it wouldn't hurt to check."

"Except that we will encounter more of these undead creatures it won't be an easy journey."

"I got your back if you got mine" the Busujima turned to him gazing at the older Anagawa with a lot of respect and something more.

"Yes, we have a better chance going together. I'm not leaving the school without my sister."

"Here comes more of" them"" Saeko prepared her bokken ready to fight again.

"Telling them to move aside is a waste of time" Kenji followed ready to bring the onslaught on the undead.

* * *

(Scene change)

**(Music: A death worth dying by Shadows Fall)**

Hisashi, Judeeru and Rei have made it to the roof of the school and were currently running to avoid the undead from reaching them. The plan was simple Hisashi suggested to climb the stair of the observatory and hide there until helps come and to also block off the stairs to prevent the zombies from entering. Making a barricade was a clever idea from the black belt teen while Hiromatsu was in thought remembering what was going to become of Igou. It won't be long before he turns into an undead and therefore he should handle him before forming the barricade. Or maybe let him outside so he doesn't hurt them he cursed mentally the only solution to the problem was to end his life now before he transforms. Hisashi kicked another zombie climbing the stairs while Hiromatsu was right behind Rei a zombified male student was near them charging at the Miyamoto with her sharp mop stick stabbing its chest.

"Rei I told you to aim at the head!" said Judeeru.

The undead retaliated sending her to the wall dropping her stick she was now defenseless and open for an attack.

"Rei!" Hisashi winced the wound he got was starting to have an effect on him.

The zombie didn't get the chance to get near the Miyamoto as its head was crushed by Hiromatsu's shovel he followed attacking any nearby undead. Once it was cleared he took the girl's hand helping her back up while she was staring at him in awe. This was the second time he has saved her life and even if she didn't knew that much of him only that he was Fujimi's prankster and something else she hasn't brought up about him that she decided to keep a secret. He signaled her to go with Hisashi and look after since he was wounded. The teen shook his head gazing at the distance of the roof there were still so many undead it all happened so fast that dozens of students and teachers got bitten and transformed. His thought went to Kohta he hoped the chubby teen was all right and he hasn't been bitten so many lives have been taken already. He joined Hisashi and Rei at the outside of the observatory keeping an eye for zombies that don't climb the stair before blocking the entrance.

"Why? Why is this happening?" said the Miyamoto.

"That's a pretty good question" Judeeru rested the shovel on the nearest railing.

"_I really hope Umbrella Corporation doesn't exist and it's not responsible for this outbreak. It's like Resident Evil coming back to life in the real world…." _

"There might be a reason for this. If we figure it out. We should be able to stop this" replied Igou giving a sigh.

"Search around for something like a lighter or a match. We need a light source before it's too late. At night, we won't be able to see…."

"_He's planning to spend the night here" _Hiromatsu was really taken back.

They had the best luck to realize the door to the observatory was unlocked. They took some tables and chairs from the room and placed them all at the entrance of the stairs. By now more undead have climbed up and they were currently banging on the barricade the teens have formed with the furniture it was strong enough to keep them from advancing further. Judeeru was starting to grow worried first Hisashi's clock was still ticking of him becoming a zombie and second staying here was safe but they couldn't stay here forever. Like Igou said the Special Forces or anyone from the government isn't going to bother saving them because they're only going to focus on their missions saving civilians was probably out of the question. He wanted to leave this place and find the others like Kohta and that guy that went after some girl he was still adjusting trying to believe this was really happening. But for now been here was the right thing to do keeping in mind about the condition of the black belt teen.

Hisashi has suddenly started coughing blood like he was sick.

"Hisashi! What's wrong?" Rei went to him alarmed.

"_It's happening…." _Judeeru knew his time was running out.

"Judeeru! Hisashi is…."

"I'm sorry Rei…." replied the prankster teen in sorrowful tone.

"What…?" the Miyamoto turned to her boyfriend only to see his expression was starting to resemble those who are the undead.

She gasped trying to believe everything was going to be all right and that he was going to get better.

"Why….? Why….? He was only bitten once. How did he end up like this?"

"And that's all it takes. Once you get bitten by a zombie there's no turning back, it's all over…."

"Would you please cut the Resident Evil bullshit already I don't want to hear it!?"

"It's the truth Rei. Once you get bitten by a zombie you will get infected and become one. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this" Hiromatsu lowered his gaze.

"I'm afraid he's right Rei" Hisashi gazed over at the girl before turning to the male behind her.

"Hisashi…." The Miyamoto was in tears.

"Hiromatsu, can you help me?"

"….." the teen's gazed went up staring at Hisashi in his last moments.

"What is it?" though it wasn't necessary to ask he already had an idea what he was going to tell him.

"If I fall down over there, I'll probably break my neck wide open…." He pointed to the end of the railing.

"What….?" The sojutsu club member was in shock.

"What are you-"

"I don't want to turn into one of them!" he shouted before coughing more blood.

"Hisashi! Hisashi!"

"I understand" whispered the prankster slowly grabbing the shovel resting on the railing.

"No…No!" she shouted in despair watching him coughed more blood.

"Rei move out of the way" he was calm while gathering the courage to go through with this.

"No don't Judeeru he's going to be all right!"

"I'm sorry for placing this burden on your shoulders Hiromatsu. I know it would've been a lot worse if it was Takashi the one taking your place."

"Then it's a good thing he isn't here is there?" he gave a sad smile his hand trembling holding the shovel.

"Please Judeeru don't do it…." More tears were falling feeling so heartbroken.

"If I'm going to die…I want to be myself" he coughed more blood and he was now on the ground agonizing in pain.

"Move out of the way Rei."

"No I'm not letting you! He's going to be okay!" the Miyamoto placed herself in front of her boyfriend.

"Can't you see he's suffering?! He's going to become a zombie and has asked me to end his life before he becomes one. He…He wants to die as a human being not as a freak!" his anger rose the girl was only making things worse as they already are.

"I…I…."

"Do you want him to be in pain as he is now? Please move out of the way so I can fulfill his last wish."

"…" she started sobbing while it broke Judeeru's heart to see her this way.

"No Hisashi you can't die!"

Hiromatsu's eyes widened when Hisashi's body rose only this time he was now a fully undead. He quickly grabbed Rei pushing her away the Miyamoto was now staring at what was left of her boyfriend. Nothing but an empty shell of his former self now an infected zombie it broke her heart that all of this was happening. Judeeru's tightened his hold on the shovel feeling with guilt about failing the black belt teen.

"Please forgive me Hisashi for not killing you when you were still yourself."

"Judeeru don't!"

"We will survive this for your sake and everyone else that has been sacrificed!"

"No!" Rei shouted at the top of her lungs.

Hiromatsu hit the undead teen in the head as hard as he could. His cranium was smashed open releasing so much blood, and the powerful blow was enough to kill the zombie. His body fell limp on the ground while the prankster stood in deep thought holding the bloodied shovel. The Miyamoto stood shocked staring at the body of what was once her boyfriend more tears have escaped watching him turning into one of "them" and then getting killed by Judeeru. She watched him walked over the railing passing his body and she was feeling like she wanted to scream so loud that she will pass out. Eventually all of her sorrow was now turning into anger her hazel eyes glared at the person who took him away. She focused all of her hatred in the teen before her.

**(Music end)**

"Why? Why Judeeru?"

"He would have bite you if I hadn't stop him and besides. He asked me to finish him but I failed for not doing in it in time before he changed…."

"I didn't want you to save me! I didn't want to see Hisashi like this! I'd rather have him bite me than to live like this!" she glared at him.

"I wasn't going to let him bite you! Rei I'm sorry for what I did-"

SLAP!

Hiromatsu felt the sharp and painful slap on his left cheek leaving the Miyamoto's hand mark printed on his skin. It hurt him so much not the physical pain but emotional he knew how much Hisashi meant for her and he was the one that took him from her. It also hurt him that he was the cause of this pain and it was his fault turning back to her there was so much anger in her eyes. She hated him period his heart was shattered and he couldn't blame her boyfriend was bitten and turned zombie and he had to be the one to fulfill his last wish while his girlfriend was against the idea she wanted to be bitten and probably die by his side. The way she glared at him felt like his body was getting hit by a thousand ice needles crushing his spirit, his heart and soul. The hurtful teen touched his cheek still feeling the harsh sting yes he deserves it she should slap him again for causing her this pain.

"Murderer" her tone was filled with so much venom.

"I know…." He gave a sight walking out with the shovel in hand he walked over to the barricade.

"Where are you going?" she was surprised why she sounded worried when she's supposed to hate him with every fiber of her being.

"There's too many of" them" in this area. I'm going to kill them all."

"You can't go on your own…You won't be able to take them all alone" again she was surprised why she was showing so much concern for him.

"You're probably right heh heh…I might fail and get bitten but that will be all right. If I get transform into a zombie you can kill me and get even for what I did to Hisashi. You can have your revenge…."

"Revenge…." Her eyes widened realizing her mistake.

"Judeeru wait!" she ran to him holding his hand stopping the prankster.

"Don't do it! Don't go!"

"Wouldn't it be better if I just get turn-"

"Don't be stupid! I…I don't want that to happen to you…."

"What?" he looked at her shocked.

"I don't want you dying. I'll help you fight" them"."

"Rei I…I thought you hated me…."

The Miyamoto shook her head knowing she was completely wrong for slapping him and calling him a murderer.

"We have a better chance if we stick together. Neither of us will be able to survive on our own."

"You're right" Hiromatsu smiled happily with so much relief that she didn't hate him after all.

"But are you sure we should face" them" head on? It's really reckless and it increases the chances of getting bitten by" them"."

"That's true, but what else can we do?" the prankster stood in thought before his eyes were on the open door of the observatory.

"Hold that thought."

"Hmm….?" Rei watched him getting down from the barricade entering the observatory.

Judeeru came out with a big smile.

"Looks like we won't have to face" them" head on after all…."

"What do you mean?" the Miyamoto entered only to find out what he was talking about.

"This is exactly what we need to take care of" them"" Hiromatsu grinned staring at the water hose hanging from a wall to use in case of emergencies.

"Well this is an emergency so we should use it" she smiled.

"A zombie emergency that is" he gave a sheepish grin.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: nurse's office)

Marikawa Shizuka was currently having a big dilemma. The twenty seven year old busty blond was checking the different medicines in her cabinet trying to solve the current condition that has been affecting the school population. Getting bitten by people looking like they were dead and minutes later those who were bitten will become the same. As a specialist in the nurse field she had no idea what could be causing this strange phenomenon that is causing people to become like this. While in the corner of her office a male student has just killed one of his classmates because he has turned into an undead he has taken the job to protect the nurse from the threat. The busty bachelorette has already tried calling the police and fire fighters and they haven't answered her calls meaning the situation was pretty bad. At this rate she will have to evacuate the school while her ditzy personality was preventing from coming up with a permanent decision.

"It's like we're all in a freak movie."

"This isn't the time to worry about others! We gotta get out of here Miss Shizuka!" said the male student.

"Give me a few seconds. I need to take everything I can."

"Just hurry, please!"

A loud crash alarmed both as a group of undead male students destroyed the windows ready to charge at them.

"Miss Shizuka!" he stood in front of her to protect the blond.

One of them charged biting the teen as the busty nurse took a step back scared.

"M-Miss! Hurry!" he rushed her to leave the place.

"Hurry up and run!" he tried to struggle while the zombie was still biting him.

"What was your name again?" that was all that came to her mind.

"What?" he blinked trying to push the horde of undead wanting to ram him?

He fell down losing conscious as the zombie got closer to the blond Shizuka felt like her life has come to an end. She was starting to feel regret for not finishing her studies to become a full fledge doctor. She trembled in fear knowing what will happen to her if she gets bitten, just when there were so many things she wanted to do before her life ends. She wanted to become a doctor and dedicate her life to save lives, she wanted to find the right man or as they call it" the one" get married and even maybe some children. She felt like crying but no tears would want to come out her life has pretty much reach a short end with all her goals she wanted to fulfill. Worst of all she won't be able to say farewell to her closest friend who was probably doing her job on a mission or something like that.

"W-wait!" she stood on the wall near a window.

The zombie that was about to bite was killed by a powerful strike courtesy of Saeko. Kenji joined in taking down the other two. Lastly both kendo fighters took down the last one eliminating the threat present in the office for now. The Busujima went straight to the teen that was badly wounded and soon to become one of" them" while the older Anagawa watched knowing exactly what she was going to do. He went to the nurse's desk and picked her medic bag handing it to her.

"Are you all right Marikawa-san?"

"Y-yes…." She gave a soft nod.

"Good it will be wise if we leave this place now. I'll help you pack any medicines you think you might need with you."

"I was in the middle of doing that" both headed to the medicinal cabinet.

"I'm Busujima Saeko, the captain of the kendo team" she knelt down before the teen.

"What's your name?"

"Ishii Kazu…." He coughed some blood.

"Ishii, you did a fantastic job protecting Miss Marikawa. You hold great courage and I admire it. You know what happens when are bit, don't you? Do you want your families and friends to see you like that? Despite I've never killed anyone before."

"Please do…." he smiled looking without any regrets.

"Wait! What are you-"Shizuka was interrupted by Kenji stopping her.

"Stop, do not interfere. This is a matter that must be done it's better that she finish him off now as a human than when he becomes one of" them". Understand this is the only course of action to take."

"But it's not right! Taking someone's life…."

"Marikawa-san I know you are a physician, but Anagawa-san is right. Do not interfere, protecting a man's pride…Is a woman's duty" she raised her bokken.

With one swift move Saeko struck a powerful blow on Ishii's neck killing the teen. Shizuka stood in shock covering her mouth while remembering that she needed to finish gathering the medicine. Kenji went to the purple haired kendo captain checking up on her.

"How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine, why do you asked?"

"So far we've been killing undead creatures lacking a human conscience. But this is the first time you have taken the life of a living person, are you feeling conflicted with what you did?"

"I'm fine Anagawa-san it needed to be done. I appreciate your concern" she smiled at his caring nature.

"It's not concern. You are my rival I have to make sure you're in perfect health both mental and physical so when the time comes for us to have our tie breaker match you'll be prepared to fight me" he denied he actually felt some affection or any kind of emotion for the Busujima.

"Yes of course" she kept her smile.

The door to the office burst open revealing more zombies as Kenji got next to the Busujima both readied their wooden swords on more time ready to fight.

"Stand back Marikawa-san, this is going to get unpleasant" said the older Anagawa.

"Pleasant for us" Saeko muttered giving a soft grin.

"…"

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Arts and crafts classroom)

Kohta and Saya have managed to escape from all the carnage that has been going. They left their class during the message of the member of the faculty. They avoided walking through the hallways since those were the areas we're it was filled with undead the most. They entered an empty classroom as they made their safe escape and while the chubby teen was the one taking the Takagi's lead he had no idea where they were going or what to do now. The pink haired teen explained to him the situation as she believes that the police, the military or the Special Forces weren't going to do a thing to help them, so they were pretty much on their own. They had no choice but to fight for their own survival without relying on any of the government security forces. They were now at the arts and crafts classroom and he still had no idea why she has brought him here. Then he thought about Judeeru hoping he was all right he was worried for his close and only friend in the school.

Saya eventually showed him the purpose for bringing here to make him build something that will help them against the zombies. She knew she didn't stand a chance against" them" that's why she made the chubby come with her. The Takagi gave him a nail gun gas powered and that was enough for Hirano to figure it out on his own from there. He was grinning while building the weapon as he ignored the loud banging coming from the locked door of the classroom. The pink haired teen got alarmed when she saw two undead banging on the door and was pressure him to hurry up and finish whatever he was making. It was too late the zombies brought down the door and were about to charge at the girl when a nail hit its head knocking it to the ground. Saya turned to see Kohta holding a modified version of the nail gun made by himself he fired more nails like they were high speed real bullets and killed the other undead. It was their chance to escape from the classroom and she didn't once they finished packing into different bags.

"_At least he's useful looks like I don't regret bringing fatty with me. Or maybe there's another reason" _she suddenly thought about the confession letter he gave her.

"_As if this isn't the time to be thinking about that...!"_

* * *

(Scene change)

Takashi and Akeshi run the hallways without any fear in their eyes. They have already faced so many numbers of the undead not of them have shown any hesitation. The zombies never stood a chance against their combination because they were too fast and also because they supported each other. Komuro hit them with the baseball bat smashed their heads letting the blood hit the floor and the walls while the young Anagawa was supporting him from a far with her arrows. She watched his back whenever they will get too close to the teen she will pierced their heads thanks to her perfect accuracy. Komuro has given a smile at the girl he has never felt so safe having her aiding him it felt like they make one hell of a team. They unstoppable and their chances of surviving are pretty big now they only needed to find the others Takashi went focused in finding Rei and Hisashi. He will find them even if he has to searched every inch of the school and kill every damn zombie that crosses his way.

"Let's go Akeshi forward!"

"Forward!" followed the rocker girl.

* * *

"**Even if we were all separated we were all fighting to survive this threat that came out of nowhere. We weren't giving up because our will to live was strong and maybe because we weren't alone. Knowing we had someone to aid and watch over our backs, we knew everything was going to be all right somehow…."**

* * *

**Act 2: Chaos of the DEAD End**

**To be continued**

**I only added one song but I felt like adding it because I wanted to add some nice music for Hisashi's death scene instead of a dramatic angst instrumental piece. I will add artist for the next chapter artists I have in mind are Avenged Sevenfold and Killswitch Engage (though I might change my mind). Review please follow and favorite the story pretty please with cherry on top. I will see you all next time farewell. **

Next time: Hell on DEAD Earth

***The song "A death worth dying" by Shadows Fall is from their latest album" Fire from the sky (2012)"***

**OC information:**

**Name: Anagawa Akeshi**

**Sex: F**

**Birth Date: June 14**

**Age: 17 (sophomore)**

**Height: 5'6**

**Weight: 155 pounds**

**Hair color and style: raven black with red highlights at the tips long tied on a single pony tail.**

**Eye color: purple**

**Skin color: average**

**Breast size: Double D**

**Sexuality: straight**

**Hobbies: practicing her accuracy in archery, music, reading, gazing at the stars**

**Likes: her I-pod, friends, rock and metal, her brother, archery, Robin Hood, Green Arrow (DC universe) and Hawkeye (Marvel Comics) she considers them her role models.**

**Main weapon: bow and arrows**

**Secondary weapon: TBA**

**Short terms to describe her personality: kind with a refreshing attitude, loyal and dedicated to her friends.**

**History: so far it's known that she's Anagawa Kenji's younger sister and both are originally from Kyoto. They moved to Tokonosu because her father got promoted in his job to a new location. **

**Bio: Akeshi attends Fujimi Academy like her older brother. They both started to attend during last semester. She's the most skilled in the archery club proven by her hawk-like accuracy. She's a happy person and can easily make friends with anyone will get along with her. She met Komuro Takashi last semester and immediately got along with him but it was pretty obvious that she has come to like him more than a friend and other students have figure it out already. When Miyamoto Rei broke up with him she was devastated when she saw him all depressed and heartbroken that she has vow to help him get through the breakup by been there for him whenever he might need a friend. Because of this she was neutral with Rei not liking her much and today she's still holds some dislike towards even if she will hide it for the sake of keeping her friendship with Takashi intact. She also gets along well with Takagi Saya seeing her as a smart person that you can put your trust and faith in her.**

**Akeshi's affection chart:**

**Trust-**

**Takashi-4**

**Rei-0**

**Saeko-N/A**

**Saya-1**

**Kohta-0**

**Judeeru-N/A**

**Kenji-5**

**Shizuka-N/A**

**Respect-**

**Takashi-4**

**Rei-1**

**Saeko-N/A**

**Saya-2**

**Kohta-0**

**Judeeru-N/A**

**Kenji-6**

**Shizuka-N/A**

**Friendship-**

**Takashi-5**

**Rei-0**

**Saeko-N/A**

**Saya-3**

**Kohta-0**

**Judeeru-N/A**

**Kenji-2**

**Shizuka-N/A**


	3. Hell on DEAD Earth

Disclaimer: I don't own HOTD they are the rightful property of Shouji Sato and Daisuke Sato.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Bold Takashi narrating **

*Communications through phones and other communications devices*

* * *

"**I knew the situation was pretty bad but I never imagine it was worse than I ever thought. Still believing there were other survivors in the school, we we're about to find out how serious the threat of" them" really is…."**

* * *

Act 3 Hell on DEAD Earth

(Location: Observatory roof top Fujimi Academy urban district Tokonosu city Japan)

Judeeru has taken the fire hose from outside of the observatory with assistance from Rei. They have decided to put aside the incident with Hisashi and working together to survive against the undead. It was perfect timing to come up with a plan because there was a large horde of zombies that were breaking down the barricade of tables and chairs they put up shortly after arriving. The Miyamoto made sure the hose was completely taken out giving enough length to reach the stairs she signaled the teen that everything was ready so she can turn the handle on. The prankster was grinning not getting too close to the stairs where there was quite a large number of" them" he couldn't help but giggle like fan boy. He couldn't believe he was holding a fire hose probably the best weapon a prankster would dream of having he was ready to do some zombie cleaning while turning his gaze to Miyamoto awaiting his command.

"Ready Rei?"

"Ready!"

"Do it!"

The sojutsu fighter turned on the valve turning on the water from the hose while Hiromatsu kept his grin pointing it at the undead.

"_I always wanted to do this." _

"All right who's thirsty?!"

As soon as the water left the tip of the hose Judeeru had a lot of trouble controlling it. It was like trying to control a speeding raging bull from running over you with its horns he struggle trying to gain control of it. There wasn't any time to waste with the large group of zombies that were about to destroy the barricade for good. Rei tried to help him but he assured he has it under control, at least that's what he highly believes. He used all of his strength to point the hose straight at" them" he finally succeeded splashing them from sight. He was grinning making sure the highly pressure water hits every single undead in the area, at least until they have enough time to leave this place. The prankster made sure there weren't any of the zombies in the vicinity before giving the Miyamoto the signal to turn off the valve. Judeeru felt like a little kid because he had so much fun blasting the zombies with water he gave a laugh.

"_Love it .Though firefighters make it look so easy. I'll never doubt their abilities ever again."_

"That was a lot of water but it sure did the job. This place is clear for now."

"Of course it will spray a lot of water. I remember taking a firefighter drill at middle school with Takashi and Hisashi…." She paused mentioning the name of her deceased boyfriend.

"…" Hiromatsu gave a soft sigh gazing at the girl.

"Look Rei I'm sorry. I was the one who killed him so I won't hold it against you if you want to continue hating me or if you want to slap me again that's fine by me…."

"Judeeru…." she stood wide eyed shock he was willing to take the blame and the guilt, her eyes softened.

"It's all in the past now and I will perfectly understand if you want to part ways with me when we find Takashi" he went to pick up the shovel ready to go.

"Judeeru….?"

"Hm….?"

"I would like to continue traveling with you even when we reunite with Takashi."

"What….? For real?" he blinked not believing he was hearing right.

"I mean I kill-"

"Enough of that I said our chances of surviving all of this is if we stick together, right?"

"Right but are you sure you really want-"

"I already said yes!" she got annoyed that he didn't understood her message yet.

"Okay okay don't get mad sheesh. Just one thing I need to get clear out…."

"What is it?"

"Did you mean what you said, about wanting to get bitten by Hisashi and live as a zombie? Is that what you really want?"

"I…." the Miyamoto took a small breath.

"I was too angry and hurt I couldn't control my emotions. My mind was too much of a wreck to think straight."

"It's pretty understandable. I mean anyone would feel the same way after witnessing their zombie boyfriend getting killed."

"You make it sound like everyone was a zombie before all of this happened" she smirked a little.

"I mean human boyfriend that's better."

"…." the Miyamoto gave a small smile lowering her gaze.

Judeeru saw her expression he couldn't stand it whenever she was sad so he did the best thing he could do. As a prankster he saw it was his duty to try and cheer her up even with everything that has happened. He loved to laugh whether it's something big or small or even by the dumbest thing laughing reminded him why he was glad to be alive and well. He was going to make her laugh at least that she can forget a little about the death of her boyfriend and feel better though it won't be enough. After all he was responsible for taking Hisashi's life and felt he owes the Miyamoto a lot to look after her and make sure nothing happens to her as they face off with the undead. Until they reunite with Takashi she was his responsibility and no chances in hell any zombies will be getting near her or try to bite her. He smirked getting closer to the girl.

"You know I always wanted to do this prank using the fire hose. Fill the entire school with water until it floods" he laughed.

"Vandalism" Rei gave a frown at his antics.

"I wouldn't call it that more like creativity. Once I flood the school I will call it" Fujimi Aquarium" instead of walking to your classes you will swim your way or paddle your way to class. It will be a great workout for everyone while they're learning."

For a moment the Miyamoto imagined the entire school filled with water looking like a cheap imitation of the canals of Venice and the students paddling the flooded hallways on boats while others scuba diving to get to their classrooms. The image made her expression blank but giving it more thought she started chuckling and give in giving a soft laugh while Hiromatsu was smirking in victory.

"Ha! see I made you laughed. How're you feeling?"

"I wasn't laughing" she acted stubborn.

"Suuureeee you sneezed and it resemble a laugh."

"Stop it I didn't find it funny" she crossed her arms frowning.

"Really….?" The prankster got closer to her ear.

"A fly with bracers…."

"…."her eyes widened before she laughed for no reason.

"A fly with bracers that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. A fly doesn't need bracers because it doesn't have any teeth."

"That's the joke" he grinned.

"It's so ridiculous that I…."

"Go ahead say it you laughed because it sounds so dumb you can't help it but laugh."

"Fine I guess I find it funny and the school aquarium too" she rolled her eyes.

"Glad I was able to help. It's great to have a nice laugh every once in a while."

"By the way Judeeru, do you have a cell phone with you?"

"I guess I do, I've never follow those kinds of rules" he took his cell phone colored blue.

"Thanks I have to try and call my dad again" she opened the phone and frowned.

"There's no signal…."

"That's strange I guess you won't be calling your dad any time soon."

"There's more of" them" ahead!" Rei prepared her sharp stick after handing the phone back to the teen.

"Right we got this" Hiromatsu prepared his shovel.

Both charged at the two zombies Judeeru hitting one on the head while Rei stabbed the second one on the head finally learning that the best way to kill" them" are hitting their head. They left the roof climbing down the stairs still with their objective to head for the staff building and meet up with Komuro. Rei was in thought if they managed to escape the school where else they should go thinking that outside must be looking worse than here. She followed thinking about her parents hoping they were all right after what happened to Hisashi she had every right to worried for the well-being of her mother and father. She stepped while they were in the middle of climbing the large stair case.

"Where are we going?"

"To reunite with Takashi I'm sure he will head to the staff building like Hisashi-er…I mean like it was originally suggested" he cleared his throat but he was too late for mentioning the deceased boyfriend.

"And after we leave the school?" she ignored the part when he mentioned Igou.

"After….? I guess home you must be worried about your parents' right?"

"I really want to see them…."

"Maybe we can also search for other survivors who are fighting hard the zombies like we're doing."

"Yeah...You're right I'm sure Takashi will agree too."

"At least I know my dad's okay he's a police detective. What about your parents Judeeru?"

"…" his emerald eyes have softened and his expression was clearly one of depression.

"Judeeru….?" The Miyamoto got worried.

"It's…It's nothing come on let's go find Takashi."

"_What was that just now? His face…."_

* * *

(Scene change)

Saeko and Kenji were taking the front while Shizuka was walking behind them. Both kendo fighters watched for any sign of undead protecting the busty nurse. A zombie was about to charge at the older Anagawa but he pushed it to a wall no need to use his bokken. The Busujima did the same with another undead of her side they realized there was no need to use all their strength and waste energy on" them". Both were skilled enough and confident of holding back also that they had a destination in mind where they might find a way to make their escape. Though the chances were very slim that there were any more survivors no students or teachers, however Kenji was in thought his expression was in concern. He was still worried about Akeshi and so far he hasn't seen her yet while Saeko took a glance at him knowing he was trying to hide his concern for the safety of his younger sister. He can still focused on the zombies but she knew he was hurting inside for not hearing word from the young Anagawa.

"The office it's going to be a pain to get there."

"Not quite. It's not like they're giving us a challenge" the Anagawa pushed another zombie away.

"But all the car keys are there" interjected the blond nurse.

"That is precisely why we're heading there. We should be able to acquire the key for a vehicle and leave this place" replied Kenji.

Saeko used her bokken on one of" them" but it wasn't a fatal strike it only send it to the ground.

"Neither of the two are killing them. It should be easy for both of you."

"It's not necessary we don't have time to waste. Attacking them at full force will halt our steps."

"Yes. We'll also be evading a direct confrontation with larger groups. It's better to move them out of the way without putting too much effort" the Busujima gave a nod.

"We should take in account that they possess impressive strength. A regular person gets caught by" them" will naturally get bitten before he could try to shake" them" off" added Kenji.

"You're both amazing so much alike" the ditzy blond smiled at the two teens.

"She does seem to have a point" the Busujima gave him a smile while the Anagawa remained quiet.

Shizuka took a step and she stripped stepping on Saeko's long green skirt.

"Goodness! This is ridiculous."

"Apologies Marikawa-san but ridiculous will be the skirt you're wearing."

"Hey don't tease!" the busty blond gave a pout.

"He's right. This skirt is not suited for running" the Busujima ripped part of her black skirt.

"This is Prada!" shouted the nurse freaked out.

"What's more important clothes of your life?"

"They're both important!"

Kenji turned around as soon as the kendo captain ripped the woman's skirt because he was able to see part of her purple colored underwear. The Busujima was aware of her rival's reaction and gave a smile he was really modest while any other boy his age wouldn't hesitate to take a peek. They heard a loud noise coming from not far away.

"What was that?"

"Was it from the office?"

"Let's be careful as we continued" said the older Anagawa.

* * *

(Scene change)

Takashi has swung his baseball bat hard smashing the head of another undead and Akeshi fired another arrow piercing another head of a zombie. Both teenagers were currently had their hands full with a horde of" them" in the hallway they were aware it has become very dangerous. Normally they wouldn't stand a chance but they were taking a big risk Komuro got next to the younger Anagawa. He couldn't attack now that they have gathered together making their threat even greater. He knew they possess great strength and getting caught will be a big mistake they weren't going to survive this encounter if they remained here any longer. His thoughts suddenly went to Rei and Hisashi hoping they were all right and that by now they have come up with a way to escape the school. Snapping from his thoughts he signaled for Akeshi to follow him earning a nod from the archer. They were lucky to see a pair of stairs climbing down the infested floor.

"You did the right thing Komuro. It was impossible to get through all of that."

"I don't have a death wish we're supposed to be searching for other survivors Rei and Hisashi too."

"Don't forget my brother. He's probably beating" them" down with his wooden sword."

"That's right you told me he's very good at kendo."

Their ears reacted when they heard the noise of a pin hitting human skin.

"Hear that?"

"It sounded like it came from straight ahead."

They ran towards the hallway hearing more of the same sound when it was followed by a high pitch scream. From the volume it was definitely female Takashi immediately thought it could be Rei, but then again her screams weren't that high pitch so it was probably someone else. They arrived at an open area where they spotted more zombies but two survivors one was a chubby teen with glasses holding what it looked like a nail gun covered in wood and tape and the other was a girl with pink hair and twin pig tails. Takashi immediately recognized Saya and was shocked that one of the undead was about to bite her, that is until she pierced his head with an electric drill. Things got interesting as from the other side more survivors arrived Akeshi smiled brightly spotting her older brother was all right and he felt relief to see his sister again safe and sound. Komuro saw the newcomers two holding a bokken and the busty woman with them of course he recognized the school nurse Marikawa Shizuka.

"We'll take the ones on the right" Saeko tightened her bokken along with Kenji.

"We'll take the ones on the left" Komuro followed her instructions the more survivors the better chances of escaping with their lives.

"Good to see you again Kenji" Akeshi grinned.

"Fight now talked later."

Takashi smashed the head of one and the younger Anagawa fired an arrow piercing the head of another. The two kendo fighters charged at high speed taking down the zombies from the right side they never knew what hit them. More of the undead arrived heading their way and before they could charge them they were smashed in the head by a strong object. They spotted another student survivor holding a shovel giving a very triumphant grin while another survivor arrived. Komuro recognized the teen boy he met before he left to find Akeshi and smiled gazing at Rei. But he got puzzled when he didn't saw Hisashi anywhere making him wonder his best friend's whereabouts it really worried him when he's supposed to be by the Miyamoto's side. His eyes were filled with concern thinking that the worse has happened to him he quickly erased the thought of him becoming one of" them". Judeeru kept his victory grin at the dead zombies with blood all over their heads putting his shovel like he was using a sword.

"Hasta la vista baby."

"Oh no not that again" Rei gave a sigh at her partner.

"My mission is to protect you. You will give birth to the future savior of mankind that shall bring victory to the human race in the war against the machines."

"Would you knock it off with the terminator reference!?" the Miyamoto gave him a mean comical expression.

"Okay how about" he made a pose pointing to the dead zombies.

"You just got shoveled!"

"I give up you're hopeless" she sighed again.

"Would you prefer if I used a Resident Evil reference?"

"No!" she gave him another comical expression.

"But we're currently living under a zombie outbreak using a reference from one of the most popular zombie shooter games is unavoidable."

"I don't want to hear it!"

"I can sing you a Justin Bieber song-"

Judeeru knew he went over the edge with the Miyamoto with his last comment. He found out when he met the end of the sharp tip of her mop stick making him turned pale. The look she was giving him either will make him piss his pants or crap in them.

"Start singing and I will stab your body with so many holes that you will look like a strawberry."

"I was just kidding you seriously think I would even know one song from that homo Michael Jackson wanna be?"

Takashi and the rest of the group stood in their place without saying a word. They sweat dropped at their bickering giving them the impression that either they were together, or they were already married.

"_I don't even know the guy and he have already bonded with Rei" _thought Komuro amused.

"Takashi!" the Miyamoto finally noticed her childhood friend among the group of survivors.

"You okay?" he smiled at her.

"I'm all right…."

"Where's Hisashi?"

"…..." the Miyamoto remained quiet as she lowered her gaze and that was enough to give Komuro the big picture of what has happened to his best friend.

"I see…." He whispered his eyes softening at the memory of the teen.

"Kohta buddy you're okay!" Judeeru got excited seeing his friend safe and sound.

The chubby teen didn't paid attention gazing over Saya who stood in her place after killing the undead that was about to bite her. Her face and uniform had blood and her expression was one of shock it couldn't be help. It was probably the first time she has killed someone whether it was a human or a zombie the shock was understandable. Rei, Akeshi and Shizuka went to the pink haired teen worried of her reaction and behavior while the others stood aside it wasn't an easy thing what she was going through.

"Takagi are you okay?"

"Let's give her some space" said the archer Anagawa.

"Miyamoto…Anagawa" she replied softly staring at her classmates.

"I assume that you already know our school nurse" Saeko approached Takashi.

"I'm Busujima Saeko from class 3A."

"I'm Komuro Takashi from 2B."

"Oh, you were the winner of the national kendo championship last year" said Rei.

Kenji sighed when she mentioned that. If he had beaten the Busujima at the regionals final it could have been him the one to advance to the nationals. Saeko gave him a quick glance and she felt sorry for him she knew he has taken his defeat at her hands not well. But his spirit wasn't crush because ever since their match the older Anagawa has trained harder than usual to become stronger. Maybe that was the fun part of having a rival he will continue to grow strong challenging her potential and push her to her limits there was nothing wrong with having a rival. Both will eventually grow stronger together and they have already shown it when they had their rematch yesterday. The next time will be the decisive match to determine which kendo fighter is better than the other. The thought excited her if they have an even better match than the previous ones it will be worth the wait.

"I'm Miyamoto Rei from the sojutsu team."

"Well, I'm Hirano Kohta from 2B" the chubby teen said in his usual shy tone.

"Nice to meet you all" the Busujima smiled pleased to have met more survivors.

"Anagawa Akeshi I'm also from class 2B" smiled the archer walking over to the kendo captain.

"You're the famous Saeko my brother keeps talking about. Sometimes I get annoyed because he never shuts his mouth whenever he brings you into a conversation."

"Ahem…Akeshi" warned the older Anagawa.

"It's always the same thing he keeps yapping his mouth that you're his rival and how much he wants to beat you yatta yatta. But you know what I think? I think the truth is he's in denial and he has a crush you."

"Akeshi stop talking nonsense" Kenji stood with his cheeks burning up.

"Fine stay in denial."

The Busujima laughed at the archer's comment though she felt embarrassed about it and managed to hide her flattering blush she felt like she has already grown attached of the younger Anagawa.

"I already like your sister Anagawa-san, pleased to meet you" she extended her hand.

"Same here" Akeshi smiled taking her hand.

***Akeshi's friendship stats with Saeko have increased by 1 point***

"Your Akeshi's brother, Komuro Takashi nice to meet you."

"Likewise it's an honor to finally meet you. Akeshi is always talking about you no doubt she's in denial because she l-"

Kenji never got to finish his comment as an arrow has passed him mere inches from his face and landed on a wall. The kendo Anagawa and even Takashi stood pale at the close proximity of the arrow. They turned to see the archer girl giving a sweet smile while her older brother could clearly tell her expression was" you say the L word to Komuro and I will fill your body with arrows". True to her intentions he chose not to say another word and forget her tried telling the teen next to him the truth of his sister's feelings for him. The archer girl kept her fake smile giggling like she has made a silly mistake while the others were staring at her with comical horrified expressions.

"Oops my bad I could have sworn there was one of" them" behind you Kenji. You know those dead bastards can sneak up at anyone. Looks like I was wrong."

"Yes I will try my best to keep my guard up next time" he trembled making a mental note not to cross the line with his sister again.

"Okay…." Komuro still had his" WTF" expression on, he also made a mental note not to get to her bad side.

Suddenly the prankster teen noticed everyone was staring at him realizing he was the only one who hasn't introduced himself to the group. He smiled happily at them giving a thumb up.

"I'm Hiromatsu Judeeru from class 2A nice to meet you all! The "A" stands for awesome like me!"

"You mean lame?" Rei gave a grin not knowing why she felt like teasing him.

"Ouch! Don't be so harsh! I wanted my introduction to be perfect."

"It wasn't perfect. Showing off doesn't make anyone look cool" she turned her back to him though she admitted for Fujimi's prankster he has done a very good job surviving" them".

"What's with all of this respect?" Saya finally snapped back from her state of shock.

"So what if they're both a grade up?" she was obviously talking about Saeko and Kenji.

"You're the same age, Miyamoto! You flunked!"

"Hey that's not nice" Judeeru got serious not liking that she made the wrong comment on Rei.

"What are you talking about, Takagi?" asked Takashi since he had no idea what Shido did to his ex-girlfriend.

"_Did she really flunk a grade? That can't be. I might not know Rei that well but she's a smart student she would never flunk" _Hiromatsu gave her a quick glance.

"Don't treat me like I'm fucking stupid! I'm a genius!" snapped the pink haired girl.

"I won't lose to anyone if I fucking tried!"

"_Okay she has lost it" _sweat dropped the prankster.

"I'm…I'm" tears were falling not knowing how to react.

"All right, that's enough" Saeko put a hand on her shoulder.

The Takagi was shocked gazing at a mirror she finally saw her look and her school uniform.

"My clothes are dirty. I'll need to have mama take them to the cleaners."

She eventually fell on her knees finally breaking down crying. The kendo captain gave her a comfort hug while everyone watched the sight. Akeshi smiled thinking it was very noble what the Busujima did when she hardly knew who she was. It was necessary something like this after having their school getting caught in a zombie outbreak almost the entire populations of students and teachers have become into" them" their possibilities of surviving were low including escaping the school and there was low chances that any of their families were still alive. Anyone would feel the need to break down and cry Rei understood that very well when she watched Judeeru killing a zombie Hisashi. Of everyone in the group Saya was probably the most emotional while everyone else was feeling like her, like letting their tears out and in need of a hug. Hiromatsu was no longer thinking the pink haired girl has lost her sanity but he understood perfectly what she was going through but he didn't want to think about the past.

"We should head to the faculty room" said Komuro.

"Yes that is where I was heading" replied Saeko still holding the broken Takagi.

"We can plan our next move there" followed Kenji.

"Let's go then."

* * *

(Scene change)

The first thing the group did when they arrived at the faculty room was locking the door making sure they were safe from the undead. Saya has finally calmed down from her break down and decided to wash herself from all of the blood she had on going to rest room next door. Takashi and Kenji checked the small refrigerator and took any food and water available they were already thinking ahead that they will need to gather supplies. There was enough water to hold them for a few days but not enough food, it will do for now. The girls have taken a seat trying to catch their breath and a break from everything that has happened they sure hell needed it. Judeeru joined them laying the shovel he's been using for a weapon leaning it on a near wall he gave a sigh trying to enjoying this break because he was going to need it. Akeshi did the same thing but she was checking how many arrows she has left and making sure her bow was still working properly in good conditions.

Kohta decided to check on Saya the chubby teen has been worried about her ever since her break down. He felt bad with himself for not been able to comfort her in her time of need wishing he could've been the one to hold her instead of Saeko. But he knew it was impossible because he will never have the guts to actually do that and if he ever do such thing the Takagi will punch him before he gets the chance. He headed to the rest room while Hiromatsu was keeping an eye on him with a small grin his friend was trying too hard to try and capture the girl's heart. Now that he was going to be spending more time with him due to their situation he will be giving the chubby teen more pointers and advices. The prankster was determined to help him get the girl he likes because he highly believes he deserves to have some happiness like everyone else. Even more now during this outbreak and yet he hasn't even thought about himself because there is one girl who has been in his mind for so long. He avoided eye contact with a certain sojutsu team member.

"This should do it" Takashi finished piling up some copy paper.

"I guess we're all tired" Rei gave a sigh turning to everyone.

"Let's take a little a break."

"Way ahead of you" Judeeru decided to sit on the floor.

"Takagi are you okay?" Kohta checked on the girl who was washing down her hair.

The chubby teen was really taken back to see her wearing glasses. In which he made a mental note that she looks very pretty with them.

"G-glasses….?"

She threw him the towel she was using to dry herself looking embarrassed.

"My contacts keep falling out!" she left still having the same feeling.

"Glasses" he blushed looking happy.

"Hey buddy it's nice to fantasize" Judeeru was next to him.

"She wears glasses…."

"I can see that you don't have to worry Kohta bud. She will eventually submit to you in due time."

"How can you be so sure? She doesn't like me one bit" Hirano cried comical tears.

"She has to dislike you first buddy that's how it works. You do know what a tsundere is, right?"

"I do…."

"She has to act mean towards you first before she eventually softens ups to you and gets closer. That's how tsunderes' are. With time she will grow fond of you and start to deny anything related to feelings and liking you and trust me, that Takagi girl is one hundred percent tsundere."

"I guess Takagi-san resembles a tsundere but I still don't know."

"What are you two talking about over there?" Saya was watching them unable to hear their conversation.

"Watch this bud" Hiromatsu grinned gazing at the pink haired girl.

"Takagi would you like go out with Kohta?"

"What are you doing!?" Hirano gave a comical expression.

"In your dreams fatty!" shouted the annoyed girl.

"Shh it's okay buddy I was expecting she was going to turn you down and believe it or not those are good news. This is another proof she's a tsundere my best advice to you will be to stay by her side and befriend with her and protect her no matter what. If you do a good job you will be rewarded handsomely" he was smirking while elbowing him.

"Rewarded handsomely" blushed the chubby teen.

"Once a tsundere falls for the boy they like they will never leave their side. She becomes very loyal to him and supports him in anything. I should add now that when it comes to making out and going beyond that" the prankster kept his smirk at the blushing Hirano.

"The tsundere likes to take control in pleasing her man."

"…."Kohta gulped his face was now resembling a tomato.

"_Well my job is done for now" _he smiled leaving his friend in a trance.

"What the hell is wrong with you fatty?" Saya went to him looking in her usual" annoyed" self.

"It's…Nothing, yes it's nothing" he replied embarrassed.

"Whatever" she went back to the others and he followed her shortly.

"Takashi" Rei offered him a bottle of water.

"Thanks" he accepted the bottle.

"We should try to save the water" said Akeshi.

"Agreed, with this situation reserving water will be a priority just as reserving food" followed Kenji.

"…."the Miyamoto gazed at Judeeru and smiled a little she has taken another bottle.

"Here…."

"Hm….?" Hiromatsu blinked when he saw the auburn hair girl offering a water bottle.

"For me….?"

"You look thirsty. We should save our energy during this break."

"Thanks" he smiled accepting the bottle.

"Are you thirsty Busujima-san?" asked the older Anagawa.

"No thank you Anagawa-san I agree with you that we should reserve the amount of water we have" the kendo captain gave him a grateful smile.

"Miss Marikawa, where's your car keys?" asked Komuro.

"They're in my bag" the busty nurse checked her purse.

"Will your car be able to hold all of us?" asked the Busujima.

The ditzy blond imagined a cartoony version of her little yellow love bug and everyone from the group trying to fit inside the vehicle. She sweat dropped that wasn't going to happen since her car was to hold a maximum of four people.

"Well…."

"I suppose my car is no different, it's a five passenger seat vehicle after all" Kenji replied thinking about his Toyota Corolla from 2009.

"What about the minibuses?" asked the kendo mistress?

"The keys for those are in the hanger."

"They're still there" Kohta gazed from a window and saw a couple of busses parked in the parking lot.

"Sure they're worked. But where are we headed?" asked Shizuka.

"We need to check up on our families. We'll start with the closest house, and we'll help our families if they're in trouble. Then we'll find somewhere safe" said Takashi.

"If that is the case then we should start with our house" the older Anagawa gazed at his sister.

"We live the closest to the school."

"That'll be great I'm worried about mom and dad" said Akeshi.

"Okay, we'll go to the Anagawa residence first."

"What's wrong?" Saya gazed that Rei was watching the television which she turned on while the group was talking.

Judeeru was the first to walk to her but his emerald eyes were on the set, they have widened from the shock.

"What is this….?" the Miyamoto stood shocked.

"It's just like Resident Evil, everything has gone to hell" Hiromatsu was as shocked as the girl.

Saeko saw the remote and grabbed it turning up the volume so everyone can hear what it was been displayed on the television.

"What's the matter Rei?" Komuro walked over to see the T.V.

*Multiple riots have increased all over the city within the past hour. However, we are unsure of the state of the SDF's defensive….*

"Riots? What riots?"

*The death toll has already passed the ten thousand mark in Saitama. The governor of Saitama has declared-A gun shot! The police has opened fire!*

*N-no…Let go help! Stay away!*

Everyone watched in shocked as the dead bodies rose from the body bags while the police were opening fire. There were too many of the undead that got the officers along with the female reporter, there was a lot of blood before the camera was cut off from communication. It followed showing the sing" Please stand by" that it was changed with a reporter receiving an article from a studio.

*There's been some sort of problem. F-From now on, we'll be broadcasting from the studio here. As you can tell, the situation outside has become grave. We advise you please stay in your home unless necessary once it's safer outside, we'll bring you information about the on-going situation.*

"That's all!" Takashi slammed his fist on a desk.

"Why aren't they saying more?"

"Yeah they should be telling everyone about the zombies" followed Judeeru.

"Because they're afraid of causing panic" Saya replied getting the group's attention.

"Even now?" asked Rei.

"Because of what happened just now! Fear leads to chaos, chaos leads to anarchy. How would you expect the government deal with the living dead in a time of anarchy?"

"The situation has become critical and the only thing the government can do is try to maintain the order of the country. While the police and other forces like the SDF are trying to subdue this threat. But even so, the government seems to believe they don't stand a chance in handling such an inhuman foe" said Kenji.

"And that's exactly why they should reveal more information on" them"!" said Hiromatsu.

"At least reveal their weakness on the head. This piece of information will be very valuable for those who are fighting the zombies like we are including the police and the SDF."

"We're probably the only ones who found out about their weakness" Komuro bawled his fists.

*This unusual phenomenon has spread throughout America and has yet to be brought under control. The government authorities have evacuated the White House and will relocate to a command center on-board an aircraft carrier. There are reports that this transfer is in preparation for the possible use of tactical warheads. We have currently lost contact with Moscow. Beijing has been set ablaze. London has maintained order, but in Paris and Rome, there are reports of looting. Government officials have ordered….*the broadcast has been cut off as in the signal has been lost.

"So they're all over the world. But how…." said Komuro.

"When I was surfing the web this morning, it was business as usual…." said Kohta.

"It's because all of this must've happened out of nowhere. Whatever caused this it was done in a mere instant" Judeeru thought out loud looking concentrated on something.

"I can't believe that it only took a few hours for the world to come to this" said Rei.

"Don't you feel the same?" she gazed at Komuro but turned her gaze to Hiromatsu who stood in deep thought.

"But there must be some place that that's safe, right? And soon, things will be back to normal."

"Rei…." The prankster paused not wanting to shatter her hopes.

"Keep dreaming" it was Saya who brought the cold harsh truth to the Miyamoto.

"Do you really have to say it like that?"

"This is a pandemic. What am I supposed to say?"

"A pandemic?" said Shizuka.

"It's when an epidemic disease spreads. So the same disease that's infected people here is spreading throughout the world" explained the Takagi.

"You mean like the influenza?"

"This is another case like the Spanish flu of 1918. Over 600 million people were infected by it, and 50 million people died from it. Think about recently when there was a new type of influenza that the people worried."

"Isn't this more like the Black Death of the 1400's?"asked the busty blond.

"Europe's population went down by a third during that."

"How did those diseases stop?" asked Takashi.

"There are lots of theories. The reason why diseases like those" die" is because they killed so many that there's not enough people left to spread it" said the Miyamoto.

"But in this case, the dead are moving and attacking people" said Hirano.

"Then you are implying it has no reason to stop spreading?" said Saeko.

"Sadly that's what it seems to be. This pandemic or disease is much worse than any of the previous ones that have spread throughout history. Since they will continue to move and bite anyone this is one pandemic that is here to stay, it's probably permanent" said Kenji.

"Most of those past diseases were caused because of bad hygiene from the people or because it was been carried by animals like rats" said Akeshi.

"_I don't think this is an ordinary pandemic. Maybe it was done like the T-virus and it was spread throughout the entire world, I smell a possible conspiracy" _thought Judeeru.

"But it shouldn't be spreading that much" Shizuka said getting their attention.

"It's so hot outside! Maybe their flesh will start decomposing and they won't be able to move!"

"And what is the duration of this process?" asked the Busujima.

"Well, during summer, it takes around twenty two days for some body parts to decompose. But during the winter, it can take months…Anyway, if we go to our homes-"

"How do we even know they'll even start to decompose?" Saya turned to the blond.

"Why do you say that?" asked Komuro.

"Don't these things defy our knowledge of medicine? So why bother relying on it? It could be hopeless. Just how long…."

"Miss. Takagi has brought out a valid point. These things can be very much unstoppable waiting for their bodies to actually decompose is a waste of time. Whether it's true or not more people will die or they will become part of the undead" said the older Anagawa.

"Don't call me Miss" the pink haired girl frown it made her sound old.

"What is important right now is having a location to make use after we check on our families. Should we act on our own self-interest, we stand not a chance. Let us act as a team" said Saeko.

The group has decided to leave the faculty preparing their weapons. Takashi hold his baseball bat, Rei with her sharp mop stick, Akeshi with her bow and arrows, Kohta with his nail gun, and Saeko and Kenji with their bokken.

"We should help survivors as our ability allowed us to" said the kendo captain.

"Got it" replied Komuro.

"How do we get out?" asked Rei.

"The front door is closest to the parking lot" replied the Busujima.

"That place must be filled with" them" it would seem we don't have a choice" said Kenji.

"All right I'm ready if we go together we won't have trouble dealing with those things" said Akeshi.

"Let's go!"

Takashi opened the door there two undead standing still. Kohta took them down now that he has reloaded his nail gun. The group ran the hallway reaching a railing that leads to their stairs of the first floor. They were able to see more of" them" downstairs and probably the many numbers that awaited them outside near the front gate. At least they weren't alone now that there were more of them with skills to fight taking Saeko's words into consideration to fight together as a team.

"Refrain from fighting when the opportunity arises" said the Busujima.

"They only react to sound. Additionally, they're powerful enough to break down a normal door. So once they get a hold of you, you're gonna get eaten" said Saya.

They heard a loud scream near their location. It sounded like a girl when they climbed downstairs they saw three students trying to fend off against five zombies. Kohta fired a nail taking down one, Saeko and Kenji teamed up to take down two while Takashi beat another and Rei had some aid from Judeeru bringing down the last one. Akeshi sweat dropped for not giving her a chance to fire an arrow but she shrugged her shoulders it matter more that they saved the students. The group was composed three males and two females Judeeru gasped recognizing the group of students. The prankster felt so relief to see the students safe and sound just when he thought that nobody made it out alive from the school filled with zombies.

"Takuzo, Naomi, Kawamoto you guys are okay" smiled the prankster.

"Hiromatsu you're safe" smiled the group leader Takuzo.

"Do you know them?" asked Rei.

"Sure do, they're all from class 2A like me."

"Thank-"Naomi was about to thank the group for saving them.

"Not so loud" warned Saya knowing any kind of loud noise will attract the undead.

"Is there a person among you with a bite?" asked the Busujima.

"Nope!" Naomi quickly replied.

"They really do look fine" said the Miyamoto.

"Wanna come with us? We're gonna get outta here" said Takashi.

"Y-yes!"

"The more people the merrier" smiled Judeeru.

Everyone climbed down the stairs until making a stop in the last steps. The entrance out of the school building was straight ahead only problem, the entire hall where the doors stood was filled with" them".

"What's the point of hiding here? They use their ears, not their eyes" said the pink haired teen.

"Then why don't you prove that for us, Takagi?" asked Komuro.

"Regardless, if we remained inside of the school as such, we will be unable to move once attacked" said Saeko.

"No way out but through the gate, huh" said Rei.

"We required someone to validity the truth behind Takagi-kun's words" said the kendo captain.

Takashi gave a sigh he knew he was going to regret this but he saw himself as the only one to do this.

"There's no need to do that."

Everyone turned to Judeeru who was smiling.

"I'm going to believe Takagi's words and get their attention so they can clear the hall and you guys go ahead."**  
**

"That's very risky" said Akeshi not approving of his plan.

"Indeed it is also reckless putting yourself in danger like that" followed Kenji.

"Just leave it to me and make sure you guys leave when they're gone" he gave a thumb up.

"What are you going to do?" asked Komuro.

"You'll see I trust Takagi so I believe her theory that they're sensitive to sound."

"…" Saya stood quiet staring at the prankster.

***Judeeru's trust stats with Saya have increased by 1 point***

"You can't possibly do this, it's crazy" the Miyamoto sounded worried.

"I'll give you guys enough time to leave and get to safety."

"But going on your own" the sojutsu fighter insisted still looking in concern.

"She's right, Hiromatsu you can't do this alone. I shall accompany you and back you up" Kenji gave a nod.

"Be careful" Akeshi replied worried though she knew perfectly he can take care of himself.

"Best of luck to both of you" replied Saeko.

The prankster and the kendo fighter left the group carefully approaching the horde of undead in the hall. The doors to the outside weren't that far they just needed to prove the Takagi's theory but apparently Judeeru has something else in mind confident her theory is correct.

"Care to explain your plan?" asked the older Anagawa.

"I'm going to make some noise to make "them" come to us so everyone else has enough time to escape."

"That's your plan, what about us?" he sweat dropped not sounding impressed.

"We'll fight" them" off and then we'll catch up to everyone" the prankster gave a sheepish grin.

"I suppose this is a plan that you thought in a couple of minutes."

"Actually I've been thinking about it longer than you might think."

"….."

***Judeeru's friendship stats with Kenji have increased by 1 point***

"Just what is he trying to do?" Saya thought out loud watching Hiromatsu walked to a corner with Kenji following him.

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw prankster raising his shovel hitting the ground causing a really loud banging noise. They stood in shocked that he has been crazy and stupid enough to make noise to create attention the Takagi was able to tell immediately what he had in mind. At the loud sound all of the zombies in the area reacted and they started marching at both teens slowly they have move out from the center of the hallway giving the others the chance they need to move out. However members of the group like Akeshi, Saeko and Rei were showing concern for the two what they were doing was very dangerous. As soon as the zombies got closer to them Kenji retaliated beating down the undead with his bokken and Judeeru joined him hitting" them" on the head with the shovel. But it got bad when the prankster was about to hit the shovel on the ground for the second time. The result wasn't going to be in their favor.

"Don't do it again!" shouted the Takagi.

The zombies inside reacted again but it got even worse when the ones from outside of the building reacted to the loud sound and they were currently heading their way. Hiromatsu has realized doing in it for the second time was a big no no while Kenji was still beating" them". The prankster knew things have gotten out of control and if they didn't do something they might end up becoming undead food was not very pleasant. Takashi knew the prankster's plan has gone overboard and at this rate no one from both groups will be able to escape the school with their lives because the numbers of the zombies will increased if the ones from the outside joined the ones on the inside. He signaled for everyone to go after both members before they get into even bigger trouble. Once again it seems everything has gone straight down to hell.

**(Music Carry on by Avenged Sevenfold)**

Komuro hit an undead on the head with Saeko shortly beating two down her expression deadly serious. As long as she was here nobody was going to get bitten. Rei went after the ones who have gotten closer to Hiromatsu she felt like hitting the teen for coming up with such a stupid and reckless plan. Akeshi fired away on any zombies trying to surround the group, namely the ones going after her old brother though Kenji had everything under control attacking left and right. They knew killing all of" them" was a waste of time and got back to their original goal of leaving the school. The prankster and the older Anagawa joined the group as Takashi signaled them to leave the building and run like there's no tomorrow. Everyone left the building running into an even horde of undead than the ones inside of the school building. Everyone joined forces beating down from all directions it was the only way if they wanted to clear a path as they made their way to the parking lot.

It got bad for Takuzo trying to fend off some of" them" he got bitten by two of the undead and was tackle to the ground. Naomi saw the entire thing with tears in her eyes and she wanted to be with him even if Saya told her to forget about it once he was bitten it was all over. The girl ignored the Takagi's warning and charge to the horde wanting to join her boyfriend everyone knew she wasn't going to make it. Judeeru saw the whole thing trying not to cry he has watched two of his classmates getting turned into undead. The prankster erased the thought for now and focus in getting into one of the mini buses, one zombie was about to get him from behind but Rei charged in and stabbed the undead with her sharp stick saving the prankster's life. Takashi hit another zombie in the head with Kenji and Saeko aiding him followed Akeshi, Saya and Kohta while Shizuka was in front of the Miyamoto and Hiromatsu.

As they were arriving at the parking lot they could see that the rest of Takuzo's gang chose to stay behind because of the large amount of" them" near the front gate. Even with all of the undead Takashi and the group has beaten the chances of those who left behind surviving were very low while Judeeru was cursing mentally for his falling classmates. There was no time to mourn leaving this place was their focus it was still painful that those that perished there was nothing they could but to watch them get turned into" them". They were so close to reaching the bus while keeping focus if they grow desperate they will be regretting it. Things got complicated when a group of zombies have gathered in front of the gate making it hard to be able to escape even if they will be using a vehicle. They finished off the undead who were closest to the parking lot reaching one of the buses.

**(Song end).**

"Sensei, the key!" shouted Komuro to the blond nurse.

Shizuka slid opened the door of the bus entering first followed by Saya and Kohta taking point on one of the windows aiming his nail gun. Akeshi followed pointing her bow with a placed arrow in the window next to the chubby teen. Komuro and the rest were still outside handling of nearby undead. Takashi was receiving cover by the archer Anagawa. Hirano was providing cover for Judeeru and Rei while Kenji and Saeko were teaming up once more defeating for more zombies. The coast seemed to be clear and it was a good time to take the chance and leave this place for good. The young Anagawa fired another arrow killing a zombie in the distance she was about to fire another until the string of her bow broke making her sweat dropped. It was the worst time for this to happen but she wasn't surprised since the bows used in the archery class weren't considered to be the best and most resistant.

"I think we should get in before more of" them" comes" said Kenji.

"Yes, Komuro-san everyone's in!" said Saeko.

"Let's go everyone on the bus!"

Shizuka has taken the key and inserted it turning on the engine. Everyone has entered the vehicle ready to leave while taking a glance at the school. Judeeru spotted more survivors heading their way he could see Kawamoto and Miura from his class finally deciding to go with him and rest of the group. There were also more students but the prankster didn't recognized, his expression changed drastically as he saw a familiar person running with the group of students. His emerald eyes hardened and his look turned cold at the adult male running with the teens. Short black hair, yellow eyes with glasses and wearing a black pin stripe suit the sight of him was enough to make the prankster glare with utter disgust and pure hatred. It got worse when he saw the teacher kicking a student in the face letting him get eaten by the zombies, his eyes hardened even more meaning he can do the same to any students There was no way he was going to get in bus with him and everyone so he can control them like they were his pawns not as long as he was standing here. This was a person that didn't deserves to live it was better to let him rot with" them".

"We're all in Marikawa-sensei go!"

"Wait sensei there are more survivors heading our way!" Komuro saw the new group.

"Let's go!" urged Hiromatsu.

"That's…." Saeko recognized the teacher.

"Koichi Shido he teaches 3A."

"Shido….?" Rei's eyes hardened glaring at the sight of the man she despise.

"We're leaving! Let's go Marikawa-sensei!"

"Help us!" shouted Shido from the distance.

"Hold on a sec sensei-"

"Takashi don't!" the Miyamoto cut him off.

"What is wrong with you Rei?"

"Don't let Shido in!"

"What….?"

"We're leaving now!" the angry Judeeru went to the driver seat and pressed the gas pedal.

Shizuka screamed as the bus ran at full speed leaving the parking area running over any undead that were in the way, the vehicle crashed through the front gate leaving the the school. Shido screamed outraged that they have left him behind along with the students. He glared gazing at the bus leaving in the far distance until it was out of sight he was able to recognized one of the students aboard Miyamoto Rei, Tadashi's daughter who is the enemy of his father. The only thing he did was the obvious chance to signal the students to follow him leaving the school he had no idea where to go. He was thankful that he parked his car not too far that he was able to see it where there weren't any of the undead. He entered the car picking his keys while the students got in unfortunately his vehicle could only hold five passengers before they were all in only one male student was outside.

"Wait Shido-sensei don't leave me!"

"So sorry Yamada-san you will have to act as a sacrifice so we can escape" the teacher gave a sadistic grin turning on the engine.

"No wait!" the teen shouted as the car left parking before he was caught by a zombie and got bitten.

Shido watched from his rear view mirror the tragic fate of the teen with a grin he could care less about his death. He gazed at the students with him there were all sophomores Kurokami, Tsunoda, Miku Yuuki, Kawamoto and Tanuichi. It shame him that not a single one from his class was joining him but his thoughts went to a certain girl that no doubt was responsible for urging the driver to leave without him letting him to rot with the undead freaks. So many thoughts came to his head of ways to handle the girl he truly enjoyed when he held her back a year it was satisfying watching her heart break and releasing her tears. The only thing left to find out if there will be a chance to get revenge if he ever sees her again.

"_You better watch yourself Miyamoto. If we meet again I will make you wish you hadn't left me behind…."_

* * *

(Scene change)

Shizuka has finally taken control of the bus as everyone has gotten seated except for Takashi and Judeeru. Hiromatsu was in thought not regretting to leave Shido behind but his actions had great consequences since the students were also left behind including two of classmates while he was still devastated about Tazuko and Naomi's turning into" them". Komuro got up and glared at the teen that was responsible for sending those survivors to their doom. It was obvious his intentions did not want any of them to get on the bus with him and everyone. He grabbed him by collar of his shirt scaring the prankster along with the rest of the group the way he was glaring at him with so much anger. After what he did Komuro had some distrust in him whether it was safe or not to have him with the group. Right now he felt like punching him but he chose to control himself before he can pass judgment and only wanted to hear an explanation.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

"Takashi!" Rei said shocked at his sudden violent behavior.

"Didn't you see what just happened!? There were survivors wanting to get on board with us and he pressed the gas petal abandoning them! I know you didn't want them to get on."

"Let's try and calm down everyone" said Saeko.

"What are you talking about Takashi?" the Miyamoto raised an eyebrow not seeing in it wrong because Shido never got on the bus.

"I did saw some students running towards the bus" Kohta has lowered his gaze.

"I think there was an adult with them too, a teacher?" followed Akeshi.

"It was Koichi Shido from 3A" repeated the Busujima.

"There, everyone knows about the survivors. Now answer us Hiromatsu why did you choose to leave them behind?" Komuro kept his glare on the teen.

"….."

"Shido is nothing but bad news. Letting him board the bus would spell nothing but trouble for us. The guy is not to be trusted" replied the prankster.

"Judeeru's right Takashi, he did the right thing abandoning Shido" the Miyamoto got up defending the prankster.

"Is he really a bad person?"

"Let's just say he's not the kind of person to put your trust in" Kenji added his opinion on the teacher.

"I admit he's not very trusting and he has shown he only cares about himself" followed the Busujima.

"I heard he's very manipulative and has a bad reputation you can also tell by looking at his sinister face" Saya added her thoughts.

"I remember about him. I can't forget that grin, how he used to compliment the students when I got bullied. He even supported them for every time I got beaten" Hirano glared at the memories.

"Plus…." the Takagi decided to add.

"I heard that Shido was probably involved in a big scandal that the rumor was spread all over the school, a scandal involving him sleeping around with a student."

"You mean he was having sexual relations with a teenager" Takashi was shocked.

"I remember about that rumor. It was a couple of months ago during archery practice I heard students talking about a teacher been sexually involved with a sophomore" said Akeshi.

"Who was the student?" asked the chubby teen.

"Miku Yuuki" answered the pink haired Takagi.

"Sure it has to be her" Judeeru wasn't surprised that the famous Fujimi's slut was sleeping around with an adult.

"Did the faculty press charges?" asked the older Anagawa.

"It was never clear according to the investigation that was performed to Shido they never found any solid evidence to prove he was involved with Miku that way" said Saya.

"I remember about that faculty reunion regarding Shido's case" Shizuka finally spoke keeping her eyes on the road.

"You were present sensei?" asked Rei.

"Yes, Shido pleaded he was innocent and reminded everyone of his teaching skills and his commitment to the school."

"_Trying to buy his freedom with his manipulative skills, the bastard" _both Rei and Judeeru thought.

"Okay fine, I get it. This guy is bad news but what about the rest of the students with him?" asked Komuro.

"…."Hiromatsu remained quiet in thought knowing he has condemned all those students because he was willing to let Shido to get caught by" them."

"Are you going to tell us why you did what you did excluding that teacher Shido?"

"I…I don't know what to say…."

"By now they must've gotten bitten by" them". They could've been saved if you hadn't done that they had a chance to live-"

"I know!" the prankster shouted in rage catching everyone by surprise.

"I was aware okay? But I hate him, I hate Shido he deserves what it was coming to him. I…I had no regret for what I did, go ahead and blame me I don't deny it sending that bastard to the zombies."

"…." Takashi gave a sour expression like he felt no respect for him.

"Then does that mean you're willing to do something similar again?"

"What?" Hiromatsu blinked.

"Are you willing to abandon any of us just for the sake of satisfying your hatred?"

"No of course not I would never turn my back on any of you!" he was shocked his hands were trembling.

"You did it to those students, how can you be so sure you won't do it again?"

"I would never do that to you guys! I trust everyone on board this bus, I really do!" he panicked staring at the group.

"I would never even think of sacrificing any of you, none of you are nothing like Shido…."

"I don't think those students were like him at all. But you were willing to abandon them too."

When he noticed that nobody was replying he figured out that maybe they agreed with Komuro. It was true he did wrong letting the students get caught by the undead simply because he didn't wanted the teacher to board the bus. Their expressions and silence was enough to tell him that they didn't trust him to be a valuable companion. And maybe they were right the fact he doesn't feel anything for those teenagers that were left behind even for classmates like Kawamoto and Miura there was no regret in his choice. Was he willing to do the same to the students here? He knew the answer was no but recently he started doubting himself and he might actually do such no longer trusting himself. He felt he wasn't worthy to even be part of the group and he thought of a solution for this while keeping his eyes away from the others. Yet he was fighting hard to shed any tears not wanting to do this because in a short time they banded together he felt like they were close to him.

"Marikawa sensei, please stop the bus."

"Hmm….?" The ditsy blond turned to him not listening to him.

"Judeeru…." Rei stood shock.

"What are you doing?" asked Takashi.

"Marikawa sensei stop the bus."

"Huh why?"

"Komuro is right. If I was able to sacrifice those students because of Shido I might do the same thing to you guys. That's why it will be better if I get off the bus and go on my own."

"Judeeru don't be ridiculous!" Kohta got up not believing he was hearing this.

"He's right you can't possibly survive on your own with all of" them" roaming the city" said the Miyamoto looking fully concerned.

"Should I really stop?" asked the busty blond.

"Wait sensei" Takashi gave the call.

"How about if consider a vote whether Hiromatsu-san should stay with us or not?" said Saeko.

"Agreed all of us should give our opinion in the matter if he should get off the bus or stay" followed Kenji.

"All right, all those in favor he should stay raise your hands."

Komuro was surprised that Rei was the first to raise her hand followed by Kohta then the Busujima and the older Anagawa. It was a total of four votes in favor.

"Forget it Komuro I think there's no point in showing those who oppose" said Saya.

"Sorry Hiromatsu it's not that I don't trust you or anything. I'm just trying to look after the safety of everyone" said Akeshi she was obviously going to vote against him.

"It's okay Anagawa I don't hold it against you and don't blame you either."

"What about you sensei….?" Takashi turned to the blond nurse who was now doing the role of the bus driver.

"I think he should stay Hiromatsu-san is funny and energetic!"

"I guess that's five votes against three. Looks like you get to stay."

"You guys really want me to stay?" he stood shock after what he did.

"It was Busujima-sempai who said we should stick together and try to survive this together" said Rei while the kendo captain gave a nod.

"I'm willing to give you a chance to prove yourself of not regretting our choice, unlike my sister" said the older Anagawa.

"Guys I…I don't know what to say" the prankster felt like crying.

"Just say you're going to stay" the Miyamoto has taken his hand and let him seat next to her while he was trying so hard not to blush at the contact.

"Okay I'll stay" he smiled widely.

"I'm willing to give you another chance too" said Takashi.

"_Don't know if I can trust him. He didn't hesitate in leaving all those students behind…." _

"Thanks Komuro."

***Judeeru's trust , respect and friendship stats with Rei have increased by 1 point, his trust, respect and friendship stats with Saeko have increased by 1 point, his trust, respect and friendship stats with Kohta have increased by 1 point and his trust, respect and friendship stats with Kenji have increased by 1 point.***

"Hey guys I can finally see the city straight ahead!" said Akeshi looking from her window.

When the view of the city came the teens stood in shock at the sight. It looked worse for Judeeru and Rei when they saw it from the roof when they were with Hisashi. There was a lot of smoke probably from heavy fire from the SDF and the military many buildings isolated and the streets were empty. It has already begun the fight for survival against the undead and so far mankind was losing the war badly. The group stood seated watching hopelessly as their city was getting dominated and worse than it already looks. It grew quiet and soon nobody chose to say another word once they got a long look at their destroyed city. Judeeru gazed at everyone obviously they were pretty sulking or depressed the feeling still hasn't sunk in completely that the civilization has ended. Also they were worried sick about their families if they were safe or the other way around. This ride was going to become into a severe emotional journey if he didn't do something about it. The prankster teen got up from his seat walking over to where Shizuka stood on the driver's seat.

"Welcome everyone for today's field trip! Today we'll be taking a closer look at the zombie outbreak that has hit the world just recently" his tone was filled with humor.

"What are you doing Hiromatsu?" asked Saya with a raised eyebrow.

"Announcing about our field trip, I'll be your guide Hiromatsu Judeeru and any questions you have regarding the trip I will answer them at the end of the trip. Please everyone stay seated and no flash photography it's very sensitive for the zombies. First let's have some introductions we'll start with our driver who is a full time school nurse say hi to Marikawa-sensei!"

"Hi everyone!" the busty blond was obviously following the teen's lead.

"Now for the rest please say your name and what do you like so far about the zombie outbreak experience?"

"Oh I want to go first!" Akeshi went to taking his imaginary microphone.

"Anagawa Akeshi and so far I think it's cool I can finally shoot arrows on zombies I was getting tired of the target sings.

"Thanks for your opinion young Anagawa happy hunting!" his comment made her laughed.

"Miyamoto Rei and so far I think it has become annoying they're everywhere or keeping popping in places when nobody has invited them."

"I guess zombies are to be rude because no one has teach them any good manners" Hiromatsu smirked while she laughed.

"Who's next any volunteers?" the prankster smirked walking over to the two kendo fighters.

"What's your name young man?"

"Anagawa Kenji but you already know me. I suppose I'm not very fond of the ideas of undead things terrorizing the world, they couldn't have come at a better time."

"I'll say couldn't they have waited until school ended to show up?" he smirked while the older Anagawa gave an amused look.

"What about you? Don't forget to introduce yourself."

"Busujima Saeko and I must say this is a very unfortunate turn of events for this to happen. I admit beating" them" has been very effective in sharpening my kendo skills" she smiled amused that she was following Hiromatsu's lead.

"Another who is using the outbreak to get stronger in her training, by the way Busujima-sempai do you know Anagawa-san?"

"Why yes, he's my classmate but also my rival he's a worthy opponent who tests my skills to the limit."

"Hear that Anagawat-san? She's giving you a compliment."

"Of course we're rivals one day we will have our tie break match and I'm planning to be victorious" his reply was clam.

"Awww they're rivals and sitting together how cute. Somebody give these two a room please!" his comment made both kendo fighters blushed and the rest of the group to laughed.

"You tell them Hiromatsu!" Akeshi was pretty much enjoying the whole thing somebody was seeing things her way.

"Okay now you're next!" he smiled pointing to a certain chubby teen with glasses.

"Hirano Kohta" he replied with a smile.

"Which I have to add folks he's my best buddy in the whole wide world until the end…."

"At first I was afraid of" them" but now I think I feel much safer knowing I can defend myself."

"Can you tell us a little about your choice of weapon?"

"It's a nail gun that is gas powered. I made some adjustments so it can fire at moderate distance."

"Very smart buddy it's like a tool version of a machine gun. Now I want to hear what your tsundere girlfriend has to say."

"I am NOT his girlfriend!" shouted the annoyed Takagi while Hirano blushed.

"Okay okay tell us your name and your opinion so far on this outbreak."

"Takagi Saya and this whole thing sucks those things are so damn annoying. But you know what is more annoying than" them"?"

"Everyone would like to know."

"You" she grinned.

"Ouch a direct hit to your tour guide, can't expect less from a tsundere."

"I am not a tsundere either!"

"Takagi-san please calm down Judeeru doesn't mean it."

"Shut up you fat ass!"

"Whoa she's already into the name calling folks. And looked how obedient Kohta is yep she already has him riled in. Hook line and sinker people my best buddy is in the bag of her clutches" Hiromatsu was grinning while Kohta was blushing and Saya was fuming from anger.

"Shut up it's nothing like that!"

"I tell you these two act like they're already married. If this is their marriage imagined their wedding night" his comment made everyone laughed while the chubby teen and the Takagi stood shocked and blushing.

"It's going to be one" wild" night I tell you."

"That's it!" the pink haired teen exploded wanting to kill the prankster while Hirano was stopping her from committing murder.

"Takagi-san please calm down!"

"Let me at him! I'm going to shove my foot up his ass!"

Everyone was laughing out loud including Shizuka and Takashi stood with a smile looking in thought at the situation.

"**I realized what Hiromatsu was doing. We barely managed to escaped the school with our lives and with the world ending been overthrown by this pandemic we can only watch hopelessly and fear the worst to come for us and our families. But Hiromatsu's field trip act was saving us from losing ourselves into depression and despair. He kept us calm, grateful to still be alive and most importantly that we're still human. The laughter helped us forget about the current situation I guess he did well for a simple act to try and cheer us."**

"What about you? I almost forgot about you" Judeeru smirked pointing to Komuro.

"Komuro Takashi and I don't like it. I guess I enjoy hitting" them" with a baseball bat."

"Home run folks! Everybody seems to be enjoying this outbreak. Now that we have that out of the way let's get to the main event. To your right you can see a zombie eating a dead dog looks like he doesn't like people it must be off his menu and to your left is probably a zombie squirrel attacking another zombie."

Takashi rolled his eyes getting up and walked over to the driver.

"Sensei we're heading to the Anagawa residence."

"I'll help" Akeshi walked over to them.

"I'll give you directions to get there Marikawa-sensei."

"Okay!"

"_I just hope we can get to somewhere safe before it gets dark" _Komuro stood in thought worried how terrible it will be when night falls.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Another chapter done thank you very much for the reviews, favorites and follows really appreciate it. I'm going to be changing a few things from the anime in the next chapter since this story will be mainly following the events of the anime. Also yes I hate Shido and I have every intention for making the group leave without him he's still alive…for now *evil grin*. Why Judeeru hates Shido? I won't answer the question it will be reveal eventually. I'd say things are rolling smoothly with the affections points Takashi and Judeeru got to a bad start hope it will start to work out as the story progresses. Keep sending those reviews and I will see you all next time farewell!**

Next time: Journey with the DEAD

*The song **carry on **by **Avenged Sevenfold **is from the game **Call of Duty Black Ops 2 zombies (2012)**.*

**OC information:**

**Name: Anagawa Kenji**

**Sex: M**

**Birth Date: August 21****st**

**Age: 18 (senior)**

**Height: 6'2**

**Weight: 200 pounds **

**Hair color and style: raven black short with a clean cut.**

**Eye color: purple**

**Skin color: average **

**Sexuality: straight**

**Hobbies: practicing kendo, reading, meditating.**

**Likes: kendo, family, friends, rival, nature**

**Dislikes: anyone who threatens or harms his sister will probably won't live to see another day, losing, losing his focus when he's concentrating, too much noise **

**Main weapon: bokken (wooden sword)**

**Secondary weapon: TBA**

**Short terms to describe his personality: sophisticated, calm, cool and collected.**

**History: so far it's known he's Anagawa Akeshi's older brother and both are originally from Kyoto. They moved to Tokonosu because they're father got promoted in his job to a new location. **

**Bio: Kenji is the most skilled kendo fighter in his home town Kyoto from Shurinan high school. He's among the top five kendo fighters in Japan. He has always been very dedicated to the way of the sword showing his strong passion and devotion for the sport. His life changed during the Regionals Finals where he fought Busujima Saeko in the last round that will determine who will represent the country in the nationals championship. Although he gave it his very best he eventually lost to the Busujima and he has taken his defeat shamefully. Ever since then he has declared her his sworn rival and told her he would like to fight her again and Saeko happily agrees for a rematch. His defeat against her was his new motivation and mantra to train harder and get stronger and that's exactly what he did. **

**When he moved out to Tokonosu he meets Saeko again during his first day at Fujimi Academy becoming her classmate and was determined to have the long promised rematch with her which became an impressive draw. Kenji might see Saeko as his rival but he holds a high level of respect for her because of her strong skills. According to his sister she believes he's in denial that he's hiding the truth of romantically liking her and he hides it using his rivalry as an" excuse". Akeshi stated such in front of Saeko which made her laughed and feel embarrassed at the same time the Busujima has quickly taken a liking to her. Till this day he's still waiting patiently for another rematch with Saeko to break the draw from their last match. **

**Kenji's affection chart: **

**Trust-**

**Takashi: 1**

**Rei: 0**

**Saeko- 3**

**Saya-0**

**Kohta-0**

**Akeshi- 3**

**Judeeru-1 **

**Shizuka-1**

**Respect-**

**Takashi-1**

**Rei-1**

**Saeko-4**

**Saya-1**

**Kohta-1**

**Akeshi-5**

**Judeeru-1**

**Shizuka-1**

**Friendship-**

**Takashi-0**

**Rei-0**

**Saeko-4**

**Saya-0**

**Kohta-0**

**Akeshi-4**

**Judeeru-1**

**Shizuka-0**


	4. Journey with the DEAD

Disclaimer: I don't own HOTD they are the rightful property of Shouji Sato and Daisuke Sato.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Bold Takashi narrating **

*Communications through phones and other devices*

* * *

Act 4 Journey with the DEAD

(Location: highway urban district Tokonosu city Japan)

The group of survivors from Fujimi Academy has currently escaped the school and they were currently on their way to their first destination to search for their families. Akeshi was up from her seat she stood next to Shizuka who was driving the bus the young Anagawa was present giving the busty nurse directions to get to their home, the Anagawa residence. They were all hoping not to ran into any of" them" while they were on their way to the siblings home. It became quiet after Judeeru's tour joke which everyone laughed it out and were feeling better. Takashi stood in the front seat in thought too many things he was thinking about, namely the safety of his parents and what happened recently with the prankster. He hasn't forgotten his act of going without picking the teacher Koichi Shido and other students who wanted to board the bus with them. Although he decided to give Hiromatsu a second chance he was feeling wary to trust him even if it was clear he wasn't a bad person.

Komuro turned to Hiromatsu and his ex-girlfriend who were seated in the same seat. It surprised him she has stood up for the prankster and defended him that he did the right thing leaving Shido behind. He could tell in such a short amount of time they have gotten close like good friends maybe because both share a deep hatred for the teacher from 3A. Not like he was jealous he was glad that the Miyamoto was handling her boyfriend's death a lot better than him, he was still trying to get over the shock that Hisashi was really gone. He erased the thought and gazed over at Saeko and Kenji both kendo fighters were quiet and sometimes he thought how much alike they are in behavior and facial expressions. Finally he turned to Kohta and Saya who were the same as everyone else quiet looking calm not worried about" them". He turned back to the front waiting to arrive at the sibling's house so they can resume searching for the others' parents.

Suddenly the quiet atmosphere inside of the bus was interrupted by a ringing sound. Everyone reacted looking at the source of the ringing which it was the sound of a cell phone. Rei figured out the source because Judeeru was next to her his phone was ringing. The prankster removed the mobile unit from his jacket pocket only to give a nervous look gazing over at the caller's number. He sighed like he didn't want to answer the phone and hoped there was still no signal without worrying to get a call from him. Everyone was still looking waiting for him to answer the phone and Hiromatsu gave another sigh before finally pressing the call button accepting the incoming call. The prankster has carefully put the phone over his right ear as he was scare to talk.

"Ye'llo…."

*It's pass noon where the fuck are you!?* shouted the voice loud enough for everyone on the bus to hear.

"Oh heh, um…Hi sir didn't notice it was this late. I don't think this is a good time to be talking about work."

*Why the fuck not!? I have six deliveries that have to be send to retail stores in less than two hours and you better get your lazy ass here before I fire it!*

"Who is it?" asked the curious Rei.

"My boss" the prankster removed the phone so the caller didn't heard him, he put it back on his ear.

"_Boss…." _The Miyamoto was surprised to find out he has a job.

"Sir, have you been watching the news? Because I really think you should watch them and don't go outside for your own safety."

*What the fuck are you talking about!? Listen Hiromatsu I'm in no mood to put up with bullshit, either you get your ass to the store or you will have to search for a new job!*

"Sir with all due respect the business is the least of my worries. The entire world is suffering from a zombie outbreak and I suggest you lock the store and hide for safety."

*Zombie outbreak…Lock the store…hide looks like your brain has finally turn to shit playing those fucking video games. Listen carefully boy, you have ten minutes you got that ten fucking minutes to get your ass here or your fire!*

"But sir-"

*No buts huh, there's a customer at the door….*

"No wait don' t answer it! It might be a zombie!"

*Welcome sir how can I-what the-aaaaahhhhhh get away ah! It fucking bit me crazy son of a bitch!*

"It bit you….?" Judeeru's eyes widened.

*Shit someone help, got to call 911….*

"Don't bother sir. Just wanted to tell you that even if you treated me like shit you gave me a job with a nice salary, thanks for everything sir" the teen sighed ending the call.

"Well it's official my boss has become a zombie."

"You have a job?" asked Takashi.

"Yeah, I'm a delivery boy for a tap water company, at least I was" he rubbed the back of his head.

"Silver Spring Water, best tap water in the East" said Kohta hearing of the company.

"It sure is. Depending on the numbers of the orders I will either deliver them on a bike or a car. I have a driver's license so no problem there."

"Turn left here Marikawa-sensei" Akeshi was still giving the blond nurse directions to her home.

"We should be there soon" Kenji recognized the area of the street he was surprised there weren't any sign of undead so far.

True to the older Anagawa's words after a couple of minutes they arrived at the house that belongs to the siblings. The house wasn't that visible because they were able to see a long path that leads straight to the household. From the distance the group saw some parts of the house and it was well decorated it may not be a high class mansion but it was still good looking proving that the sibling's parents had a nice income. Kenji was getting anxious to get this over with because the entire street was so quiet with everything that has happened. Their country and the rest of the world filled with the undead pandemic it looked like this part of the urban district hasn't been affected, the again he can be wrong. Then he was concerned for his parents if they've been attacked by" them" and it was too late to do anything. He erased those thoughts getting up from his seat joining his younger sister ready to leave the vehicle. Both siblings hope that everything was all right.

"Wait here everyone."

"We'll be back soon" said Akeshi.

"Be careful you two" said Saeko.

"We'll be waiting for your return" said Komuro.

"…."Kenji waited for his sister to leave the bus before to Takashi and everyone.

"I do not like this silence be prepared for anything. If we don't return in fifteen minutes, then leave without us" he ignored the protests of the teen along with the Busujima as he got off the vehicle.

"He expects us to leave him and Akeshi behind" Takashi didn't approve of his choice.

"Do not worry Komuro-san, Anagawa-san will return. He only said that just in case they ran into any of" them"" the Busujima was confident both siblings will return.

"They'd better hurry. I'm with Anagawa that this street is too quiet for its own good" replied Saya.

* * *

(Scene change)

The siblings walked the corridor looking calm at least that's what it looked. Akeshi was the only one who was trying to keep her calm for as long as they have stayed in Tokonosu she hated the corridor because it gives her the creeps. By daylight it was nice and it gives a unique decoration to the house but at night, it was a sign that their house was haunted. Now she knew better then to disapprove her father's work because he was a contractor but this was too much for the teen. The world was currently living a zombie apocalypse basically meaning the end of the world and they were walking the creepy corridor where it can be the best place for the undead to show up and ambush them. Arriving at the house they noticed the light of the front porch was on so it wasn't completely dark. Neither of the siblings saw any lights on inside the household giving them the idea that maybe nobody was home. The young Anagawa took the key to the front door from her skirt pocket and unlocked the door. They were only met by silence and some darkness.

"Mom, Dad!"

"They don't seem to be here" replied the older Anagawa.

"Where could they be? Mom is still on her vacation from work and dad said he was going to be here."

"Perhaps something came up at the office. Either way they're not here which lead us to do the logical thing to go with Komuro and everyone."

"Right, we can worry about finding mom and dad while traveling with everyone."

"Akeshi start gathering whatever supplies you can get. Make sure there's bottle water, can food, flashlights and plenty of batteries."

"Okay, also I have to go to my room and pick up my bow."

"I'll be right back" the older Anagawa left into the hallway taking the stairs.

The archer girl went to pick two back packs and started doing what her brother told her. She went to the kitchen and gathered the supplies going for the food in cans and packed enough to fill the first back pack. The next thing she did was to find batteries and flashlights things they will definitely need when it gets dark they were get to need every single supply while she stood in deep thought worrying about her parents. She will have to hold that thought and worried about their safety later right now gathering supplies was her top priority. She found the flashlights and batteries on a top shelf where they placed the necessary things just in case the electricity goes out. The young Anagawa placed all flashlights and batteries in the second backpack she suddenly hear a sound not too far. She gazed at every direction but felt like there was nothing there. The archer girl felt something strange and it wasn't right but kept finishing packing up the only thing she needed to do is to get her bow in her room.

"Kenji are you there?" of course he expected no reply her brother was in the second floor.

"….."Her eyes widened hearing the familiar sound only it sounded closer than the first time.

"_Okay, I'm beginning to officially get freak out. Better hurry up and get my bow."_

* * *

(Scene change)

Kenji arrived at his room which it was designed like a traditional Japanese room from ancient times. He admired the ancient times and culture so he basically told his father he wanted his room like it belonged to a master samurai, not that he wasn't but he was a very skilled kendo fighter. His purple eyes laid on the front of the room on a piece of important material that means a lot to him. It was a katana strapped on a decorative sheath with dragon designs colored gold the handle of the sword was colored rationally black with gold dots with small lines. The sword became his pride and joy he finally earned enough money to buy the weapon remembering when he bought it from an antique store. The shop owner has told him it used to belong to a powerful swordsman that fought during the Meji Revolution era. He picked up the sword and unsheathed slight seeing the shinning blade show his reflection it was truly in the most perfect condition, worthy of its prize. The older Anagawa placed the sheathed sword on the right side of his waist.

"_I might need this. Using it isn't in my best interest…." _

"Get off me!"

"_Akeshi!"_ he heard his sister shouting from downstairs.

The kendo Anagawa ran like his life depended on it running the hallway and climbing downstairs. As he arrived he saw his sister fighting off an undead wearing a mail man uniform Kenji didn't waste time striking the zombie using his bokken with a fata strike on its head. He was worried sick for her safety that somebody must have happened to her like getting bitten, he helped the girl on her feet.

"Are you all right did it bit you?"

"Not a chance I was about to stab it with a kitchen knife."

"If there's one it could mean there may be more of" them" heading our way. We should head back immediately."

"Right, I'm heading to my room to pick up my bow. The water is the only thing left to pack."

"All right, I'll finish packing the water."

As his sister left heading to the stairs the older Anagawa headed to the kitchen to find their supply of bottle waters. He started packing as his eyes laid on the answering machine on a small table it hit him hard. He couldn't believe neither he nor Akeshi realized to check if any of their parents have left a message for them regarding the crisis or anything that might give them a clue to know where they were. Once he finished packing enough of the water he went to check on the machine and saw that there were two new messages awaiting to be heard, the kendo fighter quickly pressed the button to hear the messages.

*Kenji it's me. Just to let you know and please don't get angry with me I needed to check the measurements of your closet doors for an upcoming project I have. Anyway, I accidentally found a picture of that kendo girl you like congratulations son she's quite a catch I'm very proud of you.*

*Beep*

The older Anagawa face palmed covering his blushing face from the embarrassment he was feeling. First it was his younger sister and now his own father why any of them can't understand that Saeko was his rival friend companion maybe but not" girlfriend" though the picture he had of the Busujima was just a gift from her to him. He only accepted as a gift of friendship, sort of she was more his rival than friend.

"_How unfortunate I am going to erase this message, never to be mention again" _he gladly pressed the delete button that was one embarrassing piece of information that his sister won't use against him.

He went to hear the second message hopefully it wasn't his father again talking nonsense about the relationship between him and the Busujima.

*Akeshi, Kenji it's mom. I am so worried and scare our world has come to an end, so many people dead walking like they were still alive it's complete chaos everywhere. Your father and I wanted to come get you at school but we couldn't the military came and took us away. They are planning to take us to Shintoko elementary school where they're using as a shelter for survivors. If any of you hear this message please go there we'll be waiting for you. Please be careful both of you stay safe and don't take any unnecessary risks I love you-*

*Beep you have no more messages.*

"_Shintoko elementary school Akeshi will be pleased with these news."_

* * *

(Scene change)

The others from the group remained seated waiting in the bus. Takashi looked worried he was the only one who left the vehicle and stood watching over the corridor that leads to the sibling's house patiently waiting for their return. He was worried but most of all a lot of concern for Akeshi he made up his mind not to leave without them disapproving of Kenji's choice. Komuro wasn't the only one Saeko was in the same boat of not agreeing with his words. The only reason they survived escaping the school was because they chose to stick together and survive this crisis as a team. Acting like one ensured their safety and were able to survive the escape from Fujimi Academy, both she and Komuro were thinking alike. To abandon their companions was never their way they will wait for as long as they can for their return. Even if a horde" them" arrived they will fight through it until the siblings return to them safe and sound and without getting bitten by undead of course.

"They're sure taking their sweet little time" Saya spoke.

"How long has it been since they left?" asked Takashi?

"Twenty minutes now" Shizuka checked her wrist watch.

"…."Komuro's eyes softened with concern.

"_**If we don't return in fifteen minutes, leave without us…." **_

"_I'm waiting right here" _

"What if they take too long? What are we going to do?" asked Rei.

"Nothing" said Komuro kept his eyes on the path to the sibling's house.

"We're staying right here to wait for them."

"I agreed we should trust that they will make it back safely" replied Saeko.

"This is really strange…."

"What is Takagi-san?" Kohta gazed at the pink haired teen with glasses.

"Look around you. The entire street is empty and quiet it's not normal. Anagawa 's right something is up."

"They probably evacuated and got to safety" said the Miyamoto taking a guess.

"How long has this pandemic occurred, at least at our school? Two hours tops. You think everyone will be able to act and try to evacuate something that none of us saw coming? I don't think so. No one will be able evacuate, we know how everyone acted at school when we found out of this situation" the Takagi pushed her glasses.

"Let's say you're right Takagi. If they didn't evacuate then what happened to everyone?" asked Takashi.

"Take a good guess, expect the worst."

"The worst um…Guys I think I know what she means" Judeeru stood shocked gazing at the front of the bus.

"Ah! They're here!" Shizuka shouted alarmed.

Komuro prepared his baseball bat spotting so many undead heading their way. His question has been answered about the whereabouts of the residents of this area. Saeko, Rei and Kohta joined the teen holding their weapons they knew what needs to be done. Fight" them" off until the Anagawa siblings return there was a slight problem. There was only four members of the group who can fight, it was them against tons of zombies the odds were pretty bad. The obvious choice will be to leave but the group was willing to wait until the others arrival and they were risking a lot. The Busujima got next to the teen holding her bokken determination was running in her blue eyes she will fight for as long as she can until Kenji and Akeshi's return she was the never the kind of person to turn her back on her companions. The Miyamoto was in the same boat she knew they needed everyone to survive all of this. Hirano followed pointing his nail at the incoming horde he really wished he had a real fire weapon.

"You know I…I think I'm going to stay in the bus with Takagi and Marikawa-sensei. Someone needs to stay and watched over them" Judeeru sweat dropped.

Rei sweat dropped giving a frown she marched up in the vehicle and dragged the prankster holding his right ear and let him go next to the group.

"Fight, you're a man right?" she handed him the shovel.

"Yeah, I am" he rubbed his abused ear taking the digging tool.

"Then prove it!" she replied in a challenging tone gazing at him from the corner of her eye.

"_Is it just me or is Rei acting like a tsundere?" _Hiromatsu blinked at the sudden realization.

"_They better get here soon and fast" _Komuro charged at a zombie smashing its head with the bat.

* * *

(Scene change)

**(Music: Time will not remain by Killswitch Engage) **

"Damn it why did dad has to build a long path to our house!" shouted an annoyed Akeshi.

"Excellent question, perhaps you can ask him when we find him."

Both Anagawa siblings were currently running the path after leaving their home. The reason because behind them stood a dozens of undead who wanted to take a bite at them now the kendo fighter knew why he had a bad feeling about all of this since they arrived here. Things weren't so bad they were able to pack the necessary supplies and weapons too. Kenji had his katana sheathed and strapped on his waist and Akeshi has managed to get her own personal mechanical bow which is very suitable for hunting, like her older brother she bought it saving money. Their numbers were too great to fight and the right thing to do right now was to run away and get back to the others. It was also suicide to take on so many undead just the two of them along with wasting energy and arrows in the archer girl's case. They stopped spotting more of" them ahead soon they were cornered nowhere to go. The siblings had no choice but to fight as Kenji charged taking three zombies down with move of his bokken.

"Akeshi go I'll clear the path for you!"

"Don't you dare try to save me I will only move from this spot if you come with me!" she glared at him at his stupid idea of sacrificing himself for her.

"You know very well the odds are against us, we have to escape and return to the bus."

"I know that well. But I'm only heading back to the bus with you not alone!"

"This is no time to be stubborn. Go on ahead I'll follow you shortly."

"I'm not falling for that one" she shot an arrow hitting a charging undead in the head.

"Just do as I say! As your older brother you should obey."

"I'm not leaving without you!" she shouted angry.

Kenji ignored her and charged at the zombies blocking the entrance path where the bus was parked. These were the times he couldn't stand his sister because of her stubborn personality trait received from their mother. She wasn't going to listen to him no matter what he tells her but it angered him that couldn't stay here it was suicide to fight so many numbers. Ignoring the anger he was feeling for the younger Anagawa he signaled her to run once he has cleared a path for them to move on. The archer girl ran as fast as he could before realizing that her brother wasn't behind her, she was shocked thinking the impossible. She glared in anger he'd probably stood behind to try and give her a chance to escape she ran leaving the long trail. The young Anagawa felt so relief seeing the group fighting more of" them" she was happy to see that they have waited for them. She quickly aided them shooting her arrows until their numbers were lowered she ran to them concerned was written in her face.

"Akeshi you made it back!" Komuro smiled seeing her.

"Guys I…." she tried not to break down and cry.

"What's wrong?"

"Where's your brother Anagawa-san?" Saeko immediately grow in concern that Kenji wasn't with her.

"He's in trouble…."

Before Takashi or anyone from the group reacted the Busujima has ran passed her at impressive speed entering the long path. She jumped high in the air as soon as her eyes laid on the older Anagawa he was surrounded by a large amount of undead. The kendo captain showed no mercy attacking every single one that was about to lay harm on her rival. Kenji was shocked at how quick she has come to his aid, together they beat the necessary amount to be able to get away. They ran back to the others who things have gotten worse as pretty soon the entire street was going to be filled with" them". They entered the bus and Shizuka didn't needed to be told what to do she turned on the engine and drove away running over the undead that were getting on the way. Everyone got seated giving a sigh of relief that they managed to escape to safety from the zombies yet again. Akeshi smiled putting down the back packs filled with supplies coming to their home was a complete success after all.

**(Song end)**

"Thank you Busujima-san I am at your debt" panted the older Anagawa.

"No need to thank me. I was just aiding a friend in need. I couldn't let your sister grief if anything were to happen to you."

"I appreciate your kindness I shall repay my debt to you someday" Kenji's eyes hardened gazing at his sister.

"As for you, when I tell you something I expect you will obey without any protests, are we clear?"

"I wasn't going to follow your crazy plan of sacrifice, no thank you!" Akeshi yelled.

"As your older brother I expect you will obey. Everything I do is for your sake!" he glared at her.

"And you expect me I was going to let you turn into one of" them"!?" she followed giving the same glare.

"Everything was under control, I was doing fine. I was about to head out and join you."

"_That is not exactly how I saw it" _Saeko chose to stay quiet since it wasn't her place to speak because they were having a" family discussion".

"…"the young Anagawa growled frowning at him.

"I can't ever seem to win an argument against you, doesn't it?" she muttered.

"It's not about winning an argument it's about doing what's right. If I say you should go on ahead of me then obey and protest about it. You know very well I can't let anything happen to you."

The archer girl finally gave in getting seated next to Takashi since it was pointless to say another word. She put the two full back packs in front of her while avoiding a gaze to her older brother. She was worried sick when he she noticed he wasn't behind her and the last thing she saw been followed by a horde of undead. However that was all avoided thanks to the Busujima who risked her life to get him out of that mess, the same mess he created with his insane plan. She was happy and thankful at the kendo mistress's courage to charge in so many of" them" just to save him. She wasn't stupid she knew they were more than just rivals but good friends and maybe something even more. The young Anagawa suspected her brother was hiding feelings for Saeko in complete denial that he actually harbors something for her than just a mere rivalry, only time will if her suspicions are true.

"Thanks for saving Kenji Saeko."

"As I said to your brother I was only aiding a friend in need" the Busujima gave a smile.

"So what's in the bags?" asked Judeeru.

"Supplies, we've gathered enough to last us a while" replied Kenji.

Kenji finally got seated in his seat since getting on the bus which it was next to the Busujima. The kendo captain has taken a notice to the katana strapped on his waist and was looking at it with great interest. She got to the conclusion that it obviously belongs to him and judging from first glance at the design it looked very valuable. It must have a strong meaning to the older Anagawa like its precious to him she chose not preach and not mention a word about it until he chooses to tell her. Gazing back at the kendo mistress he knew she has stared at the new weapon he acquired when he went to his house. Truthfully he took it because it was going to be needed, however he felt like not using it. For some reason it scared him to use such weapon it was a real live sword and extremely sharp too the katana can cut human flesh like a hot knife through butter. The older Anagawa gave a mental sigh removed the sword from his waist and showing it to the Busujima.

"I have a favor to ask of you Busujima-san. Would you hang on to this sword for me?"

"Why are you giving this to me Anagawa-san?" she gazed back at him shocked for lending her an expensive looking sword.

"I have a feeling it will be safe in your hands."

"And don't you think it will be safer if is in your hands instead? It looks valuable and it is your property, right?"

"Indeed but I have made the decision that you should look after it. I am not quite ready to make use of it, perhaps when the time comes I just might. I'm asking you to guard it for a little while."

"Very well, I will hang on to it for you" she smiled giving a nod holding the sword as it was very important to her.

***Kenji's trust and respect stats with Saeko increased by 1 point.***

Akeshi was watching the entire thing from her seat gazing at both kendo fighters with a smirk. The way they acted around each other it was clear that there was something going on between them, more than just friendship. Anyone could see it of their" closeness" to one another it wasn't just respect but mutual care and affection. It was the creation of a strong bond forged that was originally born from their rivalry that has turn deep understanding friendship and it was slowly blooming into something more. Something stronger it surprised her he will be this much in denial not wanting to face the fact that the kendo captain has become someone important to him. What would she expect from her older brother who can be very clueless when it comes to love he will continue to deny the truth and claim the Busujima is his rival and someone he's planning in defeating someday. She will call it complete and utter bullshit because she will never believe the rivalry crap excuse.

"_She's my rival nothing more. Yeah right you might fool everyone but not me." _

"**Just like that the entire world came crashing down. In just an hour everything changed, the end of the world it was funny to hear it compared how the media blew that shit out of proportions with their crazy media. All the movies, theories, prophecies and even video games I would just laugh that people were so freak out thinking it was going to happen, I was so laid back about that. But now that it has come true, I don't know if I should laugh or scream at the fucking world. Marikawa-sensei kept on driving while we still had no idea where to go next. Eventually we met many survivors who were obviously freaking out and wanted to get away from it all, while the police was trying to do their job and control the situation…."**

* * *

(Time skip)

The group felt relief once they reached the highway meeting more survivors after it has gotten dark. They heard the many honking sounds coming from their vehicles as they were waiting to move on because of the heavy traffic. The police was present but they weren't helping that much and from the looks of things they were going to be staying here for a while. The traffic wasn't moving and soon everyone realized going this way wasn't the best idea but been here with people than been some other place with" them" was way better. The police kept the order telling everyone to stay in their vehicles and not to leave outside no matter what. The question was how long will the law be able to keep things together, from how it looks the pandemic was spreading so rapidly worse than any type of disease. The atmosphere inside of the bus was pretty quiet for a while everyone looked a little tired and some were hungry.

"Boriiiinnnngggg" Judeeru gave a yawn while sighing.

"How long are we going to stay here?" asked Rei ignoring the prankster next to her?

"A while, it doesn't look like the traffic isn't moving at all" replied Komuro.

"More precise how long the people will stay patient? If the traffic doesn't move they will give in to panic, with everything that is happening their actions might lead to a riot. The police have things under control but for how long?" said Saya.

"Might as well spend the night here" said Kenji giving a sigh.

"Spending the night in the middle of the highway like it was an inn that sounds cool. Why can't they make highway inns?" Hiromatsu gave a chuckle.

"It's not necessary that will be spending the night in the highway itself but inside the bus" said Akeshi.

"I know but it still sounds cool!"

"I suggest we take some rest since we'll be staying here for a while" said Saeko.

"Um…What are we going to do?" Shizuka was looking straight ahead at the large pile of traffic preventing her from moving the vehicle.

"Can we go back to the way we came?" asked Kohta.

"Don't be an idiot! Just how are we going to turn back with all of this traffic!?" snapped the Takagi.

"Not to mention the police will stop us from doing so" added the archer girl.

"Over there" Takashi pointed to an exit on the right that will take them out of the main highway.

"Where will that exit take us?" asked the older Anagawa.

"I don't know but it will be a lot better than waiting here."

"Think you can get us there Marikawa-sensei?" asked the Miyamoto.

"I don't know, but I will try" the busty blond tried to have some confidence.

"Won't the police have a say in all of this?" asked the Busujima.

"Since we're taking the exit I don't think they will. Besides, I think they won't even notice with all of this traffic. They can't focus on everyone" said the pink haired teen.

"Here we go everyone!" the blond nurse pressed the gas pedal turning the wheel.

The bus moved and they were lucky to have enough space to get away from the other cars. As expected mentioned by Saya the police units couldn't focus on them because they were too busy attending every single vehicle in the highway. The bus took the exit leaving the heavy traffic street taking a different route and still they didn't know where to go. It was sure getting late and they really needed some food and rest but with" them" roaming around it will be impossible to get a goodnight sleep. Searching for their parents wasn't going to be as easy as they thought with so much chaos, commotion and panic going around they will have to rely on others as a team in order to survive. Shizuka has taken a glance at the front of the wheels and noticed the fuel gauge the needle was almost on the" E" this was the last thing they needed.

"Oh no, we're running low on gas!"

"Great now what….?" Komuro thought things couldn't get any worse.

"Keep heading straight through this street Marikawa-san. I'm a bit familiar with this part of the city, if I'm correct there should be a gas station not too far" said Kenji.

"Okay!" replied the nurse cheery.

"At least our luck hasn't run out" said Rei.

* * *

(Time skip)

It only took the group about twenty minutes to arrive at the gas station Kenji mentioned. The bus was really low on gas but it made it just in time. They didn't had to worry about the payment Shizuka checked her purse and she had some money that will be enough to fill the tank. Takashi volunteered to fill the tank and Rei chose to accompany him while Judeeru and Akeshi went to the store to get some food. The rest of the group chose to stay on the bus but it didn't mean they were letting their guard down. Kenji, Saeko and Kohta were keeping a close eye from the windows for any sign of" them". Komuro went to one of the gas pumps noticing it was self-service you insert the money or a credit card to use the service, he inserted the money and soon he was pumping gas on the bus before he opened the lid for the fuel. The Miyamoto leaned on the gas pump next to the one her ex-boyfriend was using unaware for both teens that they were being watched and it wasn't either of the members of their group.

As soon as Hiromatsu entered the small convenient store his eyes lit up. Some of his favorite junk food we're present. Corn dogs, nachos with cheese, regular hot dogs, beef burritos and many more it was truly the nightmare of someone who was having a strict diet. He took a bite from a corn dog savoring the taste while the young Anagawa was in the fridge area taking a couple of sodas she picked a diet soda and she had no idea what the others wanted. The prankster followed with going to the cash register they can basically do what they want because there was no one attending it and with the outbreak that's going to be looking after a business. The teen touched the buttons but none responded with opening the register but he didn't care not like he was interested in stealing the money, but the thought did cross his mind. The archer girl approached him holding the drinks rolling her eyes at the new substitute employee.

"Welcome to Shaun mini mart, how can I help you?" Hiromatsu gave his imitation of an Indian accent.

"Yeah I'll take this for the road" Akeshi played along.

"Paper or plastic….?"

"Whatever suits you best?"

"Paper will do yes I can also give you a bit of advice in the field of" love"."

"What do you mean?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Anagawa you can't fool me" he grinned talking in his regular voice he friendly elbowed the girl slightly.

"You obviously have the hots for Komuro."

"Sheesh I guess you got me Hiromatsu guilty" the archer girl pretended she was a victim.

"From the way he behaves around you I'll say you're in the safe zone with him. He might feel the same way too. You never know unless you gave that extra push."

"Appreciate the advice thanks Hiromatsu. I hope you plan on staying quiet about it."

"You don't know I can be bit of a snitch and pass this little information to Komuro" he gave an evil grin.

Akeshi just laughed and both started laughing while she felt like grabbing his neck and choke him. She then got serious while trying to restrain himself from choking him.

"Hiromatsu….?"

"Yeah….?"

"Do you want to end up with an arrow on your head?"

"No mam'" he turned pale.

"Then you'll shut up. In fact you will completely forget we had this conversation in the first place, right?"

"What conversation?" the prankster has miraculously forgot.

"Nothing don't know what you're talking about" she followed his lead smiling sweetly.

"Well since I can't seem to open the register I can't take your money. Look like I will have no choice but to charge you free" he went back to talk in his funny Indian accent.

"Thanks really appreciate it."

"Thank you come again!"

"Best service I had in a while."

"Oh oh! Before we go I just got to try this" Judeeru cheery went to take a small piece of paper from the register counter.

"What are you doing?"

"Lottery scratch ticket I always wanted to try it" he smiled using a coin to scratch the covered spaces his eyes widened at the results.

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" he gave a comical expression.

"What? Did you lose?" she sweat dropped.

"No I won the jackpot damn it!" he kept his expression.

"For real?" she didn't know if she should laugh because it was his first time scratching a ticket.

"This goes to show you the only chances you have in winning a lottery is if a zombie outbreak occurs. Trust me if there wasn't any I wouldn't have won shit."

"I feel so sorry for your lost I'm about to cry" she sweat dropped again.

"Drop the sarcasm!"

***Judeeru's friendship stats with Akeshi have increased by 1 point.***

Both teens got alarmed when they heard a scream coming from outside of the store. The young Anagawa seemed to have recognized the source from the female scream.

"That sounded like Miyamoto…."

"_Rei…." _Hiromatsu got really worried.

They ran from the store heading towards the gas pump where the bus was stationed. They got alarmed again spotting everyone from the group outside of the vehicle. They were all glaring at a thug who was holding the Miyamoto while on his other hand was a pocket knife. Judeeru's glare for the thug increased at the way he was holding her, his crummy hands below her breasts like she was his property. There was no chance in hell he's going to let him take her. He was probably a big time pervert and wanted to rape her not while he was still breathing. The thug pointed his knife on her neck but he knew just like everyone how risky it was to charge in he will definitely cut her and probably kill her in the process. Even if they had the advantage in numbers they couldn't risk it nobody wanted to see the sojutsu member getting hurt and certainly not him. He kept calm like everyone else but his concern for Rei's well-being was making him too inpatient.

"Hey, quit struggling!" he met the group with a grin.

"You sure have a cute girlfriend here, bro" the thug gave a sinister grin.

"She's not his girlfriend anymore" Akeshi gave a frown she knew he was talking about Takashi.

"Let her go!" shouted Hiromatsu.

"Dumbass! Like hell I would do that. I need a woman to survive in this monster filled world."

Are you crazy?" Komuro gazed at his face like he has lost all signs of sanity.

"Crazy? Of course I am! My family became" them" right in front of me! I…I…had to smash all their heads!"

The group lowered their heads feeling some pity for the thug. He wasn't the only one who has gotten to the same experience and then the teens were all thinking about their families hoping they were safe.

"My dad, my mom, my grandmother, my little brother…Even my little sister who was still in grade school, like hell I'd stay sane after all that!"

"_This guy had it worse than me or anyone" _Judeeru felt some pity for him but what he was doing to the Miyamoto was still wrong.

The thug gave another grin fondling one of her breast that was enough to make the prankster glared at him with so much hatred. How dare he touch one of her intimate parts without any permission from her? Even if he has been through something so tragic like killing his own family because they turned into undead the others were in the same boat. By now they have reacted ready to save the Miyamoto. Kohta pointed his nail gun ready to shoot and the same with Akeshi pointing an arrow right at his head since she couldn't hit his chest because she might hit Rei.

"Your voice and your tits are the best. Besides that, they're also pretty big and floppy! You've fucked her, right?"

"Shut up you son of a bitch!" the young Anagawa pointed her arrow she hated this guy simply because he has become into some sort of insane pervert.

"Lower the bow sweetheart! If you don't I'll kill her you too fat ass! Drop your weapon!"

"Akeshi do as he says" Kenji told his sister.

"You too fatty" Saya turned to Hirano.

Both teens gave a nod. Kohta put the nail gun on the ground and the young Anagawa lowered her bow still wanting to shoot an arrow through his skull and another one on his dick so he doesn't get the chance to rape the Miyamoto. However Judeeru was starting to lose his patience the longer the bastard in front of him was holding the sojutsu member the angrier he was getting. The more the wait the more desperate the situation becomes nobody wanted him to get away with it.

"What the fuck do you want?" asked Komuro with a glare.

"I told you retard I want the girl. But might as well take the bus and also…." He gave a perverted expression that made the girls of the group looked in disgust.

"I will take all the girls with me especially the one with purple hair, she looks exquisite" he licked his lips.

"Fat chance you perverted son of a-"Akeshi glared but she was cut off by her older brother.

"That is enough Akeshi. Komuro-san I would like to volunteer to handle this situation."

"What are you going to do?"

The older Anagawa didn't reply but he gazed back at the thug behind a mask of pure hatred and rage.

"I assure you sir, that purple haired girl isn't to be taken lightly. She'll kill you before you even make the attempt to touch her."

Saeko gave a slight chuckle at his comment because he was right. She would never let a man go near her and touch her with attempts to do her, not without receiving a painful punishment. Like Kenji she was gazing at the thug with her own mask of hatred how she wanted to attack him with her bokken until he was nothing but a bloody pulp. The fact that her rival has chosen to stepped up and handle him means things are about to get interesting. This was one show she wasn't going to miss and she was placing all her confidence and trust in him.

"Komuro-san, everyone let Anagawa-san handle him he'll be fine" she assured to the group that there was no need to get worry, Kenji will save Rei.

"Look around you. You're outnumbered why you don't let the girl go and be on your way."

"What the fuck, you think I'm going to leave just like that after meeting all these hot girls?! The more the merrier, they can all serve me in any way" he gave another perverted grin.

"I'd rather become one of" them" then go with you" Akeshi replied in anger and disgust.

"I like your attitude sweetie, now that I have a good look at you. You're fucking hot, kind of wish to have you in her place" he chuckle while fondling Rei's breast as she tried to struggle.

"That's it you son of a bitch!" Takashi shouted in anger for his comment, he tightened his hold on his bat.

"Allow me Komuro Takashi" Kenji has stopped the teen gazing back at the thug.

"Perhaps I should've warned you. That the girl you tried to flirt is my younger sister, I just can't allow someone like you to do such as to flirt or even see her as nothing but a sexual object. I can't forgive you" his purple eyes have hardened showing no emotion.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing!? Don't move any closer or I'll kill her!"

"Help everyone!" said the Miyamoto fearing for her life.

"I fucking mean it! I will kill her!"

"Drop the wooden sword! I mean it!" he placed the knife a little higher on the girl's neck.

"He won't be able to react if someone else attacks him asides from me. I know we can do it without harming Rei" Takashi whispered to the group, he was lucky the thug hasn't noticed he was holding his bat.

"Sounds like a plan" said Saya.

"Very well" the older Anagawa has given a small nod approving of his plan, though it was a bit reckless it was the only thing they can do at the moment. Not to mention his anger hasn't left his system.

The plan was simple Komuro will charged at him first making the thug to react and lowering his guard giving the Miyamoto the chance to escape from his grasp. Kenji will shortly followed and attack him however someone was getting too inpatient for his own good. Judeeru couldn't take it anymore he needed to do something and he took the chance before any of the two teen could pull out their plan. The prankster has charged head first at the thug earning a gasp from everyone. He did hear Takashi's plan but he got too desperate to let the teen's plan unfold his concern for the Miyamoto was too great. His sudden move was a success the thug was shocked and the sojutsu member broke free. But they never saw it when he stabbed Hiromatsu with his knife on his stomach. The teen has fallen to the ground from his wound and that's when the realization hit everyone that he was injured. Rei was the first to react as tears have formed thinking the worst has happened to the prankster.

"Judeeru!" she ran to him looking so worried.

"That's what you get asshole!"

The thug was stroke down by a quick attack from Kenji. The older Anagawa was glaring at him with a cold expression that will bring fear to anyone. The thug let a scream of pure pain seeing that the hand he was holding his knife has been broken by the powerful blow. He kept screaming agony while the kendo fighter got closer to him as he wasn't done with him. Shizuka ran to the wounded Hiromatsu opening his uniform jacket to check on the wound with the others close by. Saeko looked concerned for the wounded teen but her main focus was on her rival and the bastard responsible for stabbing her companion. Her expression was the same cold and emotionless this mad man needed to be punished for trying to take Rei and the rest of the girls for his sex slaves and for harming Judeeru. He gazed at him with so much intention of hurting him and he wasn't going to show mercy this person didn't deserve to continue living.

"I pity you for what became of your family. The consequences of your actions have made you lose your sanity you're no longer someone considerable worth saving or sparing."

"What….?" Akeshi gasped while Shizuka was still attending Judeeru's wound.

"Kenji what are you saying?" she walked over to him and Saeko did the same.

"He'll be better off dead" the older Anagawa replied coldly.

"What? You're going to…No wait!"

"Stay back Akeshi."

"Please man don't! Don't kill me I want to live!" the thug cried in panic.

"Begging for mercy is useless."

"Kenji don't…."

The older Anagawa unleashed a barrage of attacks with his bokken. The thug screamed feeling every powerful blow they were strong enough to make him bleed. Akeshi stood in horror and soon the other noticed the carnage that was taking place no longer paying attention to the Shizuka attending the wounded Hiromatsu. He kept on attacking without any mercy until the thug could no longer scream his entire body was beaten down with so much blood. As the others watched in horror Saeko was the only one who remained calm and quiet at the violent view. No one noticed the small grin that has formed on the right corner of her lip. When the archer Anagawa has had about enough she went to her brother stopping him from continuing the inhuman onslaught but he paid no attention to her. He wanted to continue punishing him.

"Kenji that's enough! He's already dead!"

"He must be punished! He must!"

"Kenji stop! Enough already!"

"Out of my way!" he shouted in rage pushing her to the ground but Takashi caught her in time.

That's when he has realized what he has done. His eyes widened in horror and shock at his actions the way he roughly threw his own sister aside like he had intentions of harming her. Of course it didn't happen because Komuro caught her without receiving any kind of harm but he still put her life in jeopardy. It shocked him even more when he gazed at her Akeshi was looking at him with so much fear in her eyes she was afraid of him and he couldn't blame her. She wasn't the only one everyone else we're staring at him the same way, everyone except Saeko. He realized his hands were filled with blood the same with his bokken covered in bloodstains, his eyes laid on the body of the thug he was really dead. He has killed someone that wasn't an undead making him a murderer it was all done in cold blood. The older Anagawa stood quiet not feeling like saying anything only to feel ashamed at his cruel actions.

"_What is wrong with you Kenji?" _his sister stood in concern afraid of what he has become.

"Everyone we have to take Hiromatsu-san back to the bus! I have treated the wound it wasn't life threatening he should be fine now" said Shizuka.

"We really should get back. We have made too much noise" said Saya.

Takashi gazed in the distance seeing a horde of" them" walking towards the gas station. There was no need to fight" them". They have filled the gas tanks of the bus it was time to go while they still had the chance. Komuro along with Kohta helped the downed prankster getting him inside the vehicle Rei was close by looking worried for the teen. Everyone got in without giving it a thought the blond got seated turning on the engine and drove away from the soon to be filled gas station of undead. Judeeru was placed in a complete seat so he can use it as a bed with the Miyamoto watching over him. So far the prankster was unconscious, probably due to the loss of blood. But there was no need to get worry because the blond nurse has treated the wound however the sojutsu member felt she was responsible. He charged at the thug because he wanted to save her and how ironic, this was the third time he has saved her life.

"I'm glad you're going to be okay Judeeru" Kohta cried comical tears.

"I'm…I'm cold" the prankster replied in a whisper.

"What was that Judeeru?" Rei got closer to the teen.

"I'm cold…."

"The bus doesn't have air conditioning" said Hirano.

"Must be a side effect from the wound I guess" replied the Miyamoto.

"But Marikawa-sensei said he'll be okay" followed the chubby teen.

"I…I…." Hiromatsu reached for the Miyamoto with his hand.

**(Music: My heart will go on by Celine Dion)**

She blushed suddenly but she felt like she needed to hold him. The expression on his face said he needed some comfort she couldn't blame him after been stabbed by a knife because he tried to save her. It wasn't helping he was in this condition because of her, the sojutsu member hold his hand firmly trying to make him feel better and her blushing increased. She felt so embarrassed while her stomach was been invaded by butterflies it was strange, she has never felt this way whenever she was with Hisashi or Takashi. It got worse for the teen girl as by now the rest of the group was watching the whole thing with interest in their eyes. Sure who was going to believe that Miyamoto Rei was holding the hand of Fujimi's prankster like they were more than just friends, or as if they were quite close? Judeeru gave a faint smile at her trying to speak the words he was having a hard time to say. For a moment she felt so touched by his expression and the physical contact.

"Please…You have to promise me you will live…."

"Live….?"

"You're going to get out of here and have a nice life. You're going to get married, have many kids, you will be famous, you will visit the entire world and you will die as an old lady on her death bed."

"Judeeru…." Rei's eyes were shinning still blushing her heart beating faster.

"_This looks familiar" _thought Takashi.

"_I kinda feel like I've seen this before" _followed Akeshi.

"_Oh brother Hiromatsu is going to get it this time, pretty lame using reference from that movie" _Saya decided to ignore the whole thing.

"Please promise me you'll live, you'll go on and continue with your life. Never let go Rei…."

"I'll never let go Judeeru never let go" the Miyamoto was already tears filled with so much emotion.

**(Song end)**

Suddenly the prankster started laughing catching the sojutsu member in surprise not realizing what was the joke and everyone else sweat dropped figuring out what he was up to.

"Thank you Rose I'm sorry but I couldn't resist" he laughed.

"Eh….?" She blinked.

"I'm really fine Rei but I couldn't help it. Titanic left me crying a river."

"….."

SMACK!

The rude prank has eventually earned Hiromatsu a big comical lump on his head the size of a baseball his expression was one that he was visiting" la-la" land. Rei bawled her fists wanting to hit him again but since he was wounded after all she wasn't going to hurt him that he might get worse. Though she believes he deserves another smack she kept her glaring at him while her cheeks were still red. The group has sweat dropped once again at the joke not finding it that funny. He pretended he wasn't feeling well making an emotional scene from the Titanic movie before the male protagonist Jack Dawson dies from the icy cold water before giving his final words to his love interest and female lead Rose. To think she really thought he was hurt and that she actually believed his words she should it know he was using reference from such movie. Shizuka gazed from the rearview mirror and saw the poor teen looking like he won't be waking up for a long time. The busty nurse got alarmed he has just been through a small operation patching the wound he got from the knife of the thug.

"Miyamoto-san he's wounded!"

"He can rot in a corner for all I care!" she snapped giving a mean comical expression to the downed prankster.

"Pretty colors" he replied.

"Hmph" she stormed off getting seated on her seat looking angry not bothering to gaze at the teen, but her cheeks we're still red.

"_Honestly I think Hiromatsu had it coming. Making Rei angry was a big mistake" _Komuro shook his head.

* * *

(Time skip)

"It has gotten very late, I think we should find a place to spend the night" Takashi gazed at everyone.

"I guess spending the night on the bus isn't very reliable" said Akeshi.

"By the way Akeshi-san have you and your brother found anything about your parents when you went to your house?" asked Saeko though that Kenji hasn't said a word since the incident at the gas station that was the reason she chose to ask his sister.

"Kenji told me our mother left a voice message saying the military took her and dad to Shintoko elementary. They must be using that school as a refugee camp."

"Shintoko….? That's the school where my mother works" Komuro blinked at the realization.

"That means our parents are in the same place" the archer Anagawa smiled at the coincidence.

"Looks like we'll be heading out to Shintoko then" said Rei.

"But Shintoko is on the other side of Onbetsu river how are we going to cross it with the police blocking it?" said Kohta.

"Going upstream is out of the question with the water level rising due to the recent rain from a few days ago" said Saya.

"What about your parents Takagi-san?" asked the Busujima.

"They also live on the other side of the river."

"And yours Hirano-san?"

"My father is a jewelry merchant in Amsterdam buying supplies and my mother is a fashion designer currently staying in Paris."

"You got to be kidding me, what kind of fairy tale script are you reading?" the Takagi obviously didn't believe him.

"You have some pretty interesting parents Hirano" said Akeshi.

"If we we're in a manga, your dad would be the captain of a foreign cruise ship" said Shizuka.

"Actually that was my grandpa, and my grandma is a violinist" the chubby teen scratched the back of his head.

"It all fits so well" the pink haired teen sweat dropped.

"What about you Marikawa-sensei?" asked the young Anagawa.

"My parents passed away long ago. My relatives live far away" replied the blond driver.

"And you Hiromatsu?" Takashi turned to the prankster while Rei didn't look at him she was still upset with him for the Titanic prank.

"Me…Um…You guys don't have to worry about that. I'll go with you guys anywhere!" he smiled happily though it was pretty much a mask.

"Okay…." Somehow Komuro knew something was up but he chose not to say another about the topic regarding his parents.

"Crossing Onbetsu River is our main focus. However, as Komuro-san said we should find a safe place to spend the night first" said Saeko.

"Oh I know of a place that we can use!" said the blond nurse.

"Actually we're not that far from there. It will only take us a few minutes to get there with the bus."

"Does this place belong to your boyfriend?" asked Saya.

"N-No it belongs to my female friend. She's always away because of her work she gave me the key. I go over there while she's gone and let some fresh air in."

"Is it an apartment?" asked Komuro.

"It's a maisonette and it's close to the convenient store. And she has a big car that looks like a tank."

"Looks like we're going there right?" Akeshi turned to Takashi who gave a nod.

"That sounds fine by me. I could sure use a shower and some rest while the electricity is still working" said the Takagi.

"Yeah you're right" Kohta gave a naughty grin thinking of the pink haired girl wearing some nice clothing that will show her petite body.

"You perv!" she kicked the chubby teen on the chin sending him to the ground while everyone sweat dropped.

"_Acting like a true tsundere" _Judeeru smirked.

"Looks like we have a plan now" Saeko smiled as she turned to Kenji who was still looking like he was lost in deep thought.

"Sensei look out!" Rei shouted alarmed.

The busty nurse saw as large truck in another street that has surprisingly crashed with another vehicle on the opposite street. It was a bus but bigger than the one the Fujimi group was using. The result ended in an explosion that made the blond driver made a complete stop on the vehicle. The group saw the fire before them realizing it was block part of the street looking like they couldn't use the bus to get across. Luckily the blond nurse was able to stop in time and not so sudden to make everyone fly from the powerful force. Takashi got up from his seat after experiencing a small shock wave from the vehicle's stopping. The gazed up at the group making sure that no one was hurt aside from Judeeru because of his knife wound.

"Everyone okay….?"

"I'll live" came the reply of the prankster.

"Me too" followed Akeshi.

"I'm okay" said Rei.

"Same here" said Saya while Kohta gave a nod.

"We're all unharmed" Saeko took a glance at Kenji who only nodded he refused to say a word.

"Goodness what are we going to do now? That fire is blocking most of the street" said the nurse.

"We won't be getting to your friend's house if we wait here sensei. Looks like we don't have a choice but to walk there" said Komuro.

"Going on foot is dangerous especially when it's dark" said the Takagi.

"No problem I gathered some flashlights from our home" the young Anagawa unzipped one of the back packs taking two of them.

"Who wants them?"

"Takagi, Marikawa-sensei I think you two you should take the flashlights and light the way for us" Takashi knew both females were non-combat they will help more this way.

Both ladies gave a nod as Akeshi handed them the two flashlights.

"Let's stay together as we go" said the Busujima.

They left the bus with Takashi leading the group holding his bat. Behind him stood Rei, Saeko, Kenji since they were the heavy hitters in melee close range combat, Judeeru and Kohta were behind them with Saya and Shizuka holding the flashlights and Akeshi stood next to the two girls since she was more effective in long range combat. Because of the fire from the explosion they had plenty of light they will use them later. From the burning truck came a body the group realized the driver was already one of" them". He probably transformed while driving that must be why it crashed with the other bus they were lucky pulled over on time. The burning zombie eventually fell to the ground dead looks like fire was revealed to be another weakness of the undead. They ignored it taking the sidewalk that wasn't affected by the heat coming from the fire when a group of" them" came from the bus that crashed with the truck.

The close range fighters charged because numbers were on their side while the archer Angawa shot an arrow hitting a bulls' eye on the head of an undead. They were taken out quickly and kept on moving gazing at the houses from the street. The emptiness of the urban district reminded the group of the district where the Anagawa siblings live. Getting further away from the crash explosion they spotted a police car crashed on a lamp post Kohta ran ahead wanting to explore the vehicle because it might contain weapons and for some reason his behavior suddenly changed. Saya was the first to notice and Judeeru was second his expression says it all he was looking very excited. They have never seen him acting like this it was like a very eager kid who was looking for his favorite toy. And finally they heard an excited yell coming from Hirano the pink haired teen scowled at him they weren't supposed to be making too much noise because it will attract more of" them".

"Yes! As I thought" the chubby teen gave one enthusiastic yet sarcastic grin.

"Keep it down fatty or you'll bring attention from" them"" scolded the Takagi.

"Buddy why are you so hyped about?" asked Judeeru.

"This!"

The prankster stood impressed that the chubby teen was holding a gun what to expect from checking a police car. Both officers on the front were obviously dead so might as well take their weapons. Takashi checked the officers making sure they were dead and not infected to become undead. He noticed there was another gun similar to the one Kohta was holding.

"This is a semi-compact Smith and Wesson .45 chief's special handgun. It's semi-auto and double tap baby, I can't wait to use it."

"What about the other one?" asked Hiromatsu

"I guess Komuro can use it or maybe you."

"No thanks I'd rather use a bat" said Takashi.

"The only gun I have fired is with my PS3 controller from playing Resident Evil and Modern Warfare."

"You played Modern Warfare, online?" Komuro raised an eyebrow in slight suspicion.

"Who doesn't?"

"Your gamer tag wouldn't be GunHoOtaku?"

"Nope, I'm Prank King. Kohta is GunHoOTaku."

"Hirano?" the teen stood shocked.

"He's the number one player in the country" Hiromatsu grinned while the chubby teen tried not to blush from the compliment.

Takashi prevented himself from not kneeling in front of him and called him" master".

"Boys and their video game" Rei repeated with a sigh.

"You're telling me, it's so immature" followed Saya.

"Hey I like Modern Warfare, I play video games too" Akeshi gave a frown.

"Hirano why don't you keep both guns?" said Judeeru.

"I can teach you and Komuro how to use one later. I also found some extra ammo" the chubby teen happily put the extra bullets on his pocket.

"Let's get going already!" the Takagi called to the three boys.

"_This street at night is really creeping me out" _she added mentally trying not to look scare.

"I can see the convenience store straight ahead. That means Rika's place is around the corner!" said Shizuka smiled cheery at the sight at the store in the distance.

"Let's not keep wasting time then and head to sensei friend's place" Takashi reunited with everyone along with the two boys.

"Wait" Saeko calmly raised her hand to everyone.

"What's wrong sempai?" asked Rei.

"We should hurry, I doubt they're going to wait for us to get away" the kendo captain tightened her hold on her bokken.

Everyone gazed at the direction the kendo mistress was staring at the opposite street. Their eyes widened at a large amount of undead heading their way they were too many for the group to take. They knew what to do and they weren't feeling suicidal and right now their goal was to get to the apartment of Shizuka's friend. The whole group started running passing the convenience store and kept going without stopping too bad things can never go easy for them or their way. Towards the direction they were taking another horde was waiting for the group they tried to avoid as many as they could. Eventually they didn't have a choice but to fight most of" them" before they will get surrounded and end up getting bitten. Both Saeko and Kenji took the first attack slamming two undead keeping a distance between the infected and the teen group. The others got ready to fight if it was necessary once they had a chance to keep running they will take it.

**(Music: Unbroken by Black Veil Brides) **

Takashi hit another undead with his bat and Akeshi backed him up with a headshot with her arrow. Rei and Judeeru took on another group though she was still angry at Hiromatsu for his Titanic prank she was willing to team up with and later she will ignore him. Saeko and Kenji used their kendo skills to take down infected left and right they were the ones defeating" them" in great numbers. However Kohta was probably the only one of the group who was enjoying this as he gave a sadistic grin firing his new toy. The chubby teen chose to use only one of the handguns he currently found at the police car. He fired another bullet fulfilling another headshot and he made sure to protect Saya and Shizuka if it was necessary he will use the other gun. Once they managed to reduce some of their numbers they found the chance to run away, everyone ran the same pace passing the convenience store. Komuro gazed back at the group making sure no one was been left behind, he didn't focused at the direction he was supposed to keep watch.

"Komuro look out!" shouted Akeshi.

The teen saw a motorcycle ran passed him but the one thing that shocked him that the driver jumped on him. He got the idea what was going as his helmet was removed and saw that he was one of" them" about to bite him, but an arrow pierced his skull. Takashi felt so relief because he was unable to break free from its strong grip and he couldn't use his bat to knock it off of him. The young Anagawa helped him up and he didn't have time to thank her for saving him they needed to keep on running. Kenji waited for them to get far ahead before he followed them shortly he didn't noticed there were two infected near him and for once, he let himself wide open. Saeko was lucky she gazed at his direction and charged taking out one of the undead, the second one was taken down by Akeshi. The older Anagawa stood quiet not moving he couldn't believe he has actually left himself open like that. Then again he wasn't concentrating on his surrounding but still lost in thought about the recent event at the gas station.

**(Song end)**

"Kenji what's with you?" the archer walked to him.

"Akeshi-san let's keep going. We don't want to fall behind with everyone" said the Busujima.

"Right" she gazed back at her older brother.

"…."

They met up with Takashi and the rest of the group. Komuro has picked up the motorcycle from the zombie driver and checked it had plenty of gas so it can be usable. Noticing he had some transportation he saw a chance to scout ahead where Shizuka friend's place was safe of" them" for the moment.

"Sensei I think you should go with me on the bike. You can tell me which one is your friend's house and we can make sure the area around there is safe from" them"."

"Okay!" replied the busty blond.

"All right we'll be following you behind" said Saeko.

Komuro gave a nod getting on the motorcycle and as Shizuka got on behind him he blushed feeling her large breasts on his back. He drove off as the group followed the trail he took they were surprised he stopped reaching the other side of the street. Looks like the house of the nurse's friend was that close to the convenience store like she said meaning they didn't had to walk that much to get there. As they walked Akeshi was in deep thought gazing worriedly at her older brother for as long as she has known him he would never make a mistake like letting himself wide open for an attack. She knew he was very good at kendo making a mistake like that was impossible for someone with his skill level. It was bothering him what happened at the gas station she knew it and she wasn't the only one the Busujima has been gazing at her like she was reading her mind. The kendo captain walked over to the young Anagawa who was showing the same level of concern for her rival.

"He needs some time alone Akeshi-san. Give him some space and he'll open up" she whispered.

"He better or I will smack him. He has never been this quiet and just now I think he was planning to get bitten by one of" them". He lowered his guard for a moment, you notice too right?" she muttered.

"Lowering his guard that is something he would never do. As one of kendo's best it will be considered a rookie's mistake" the Busujima stood in thought.

"Let's do our best and tried to cheer him up. I know you're worried about him, I mean as a rival" she smirked slightly.

"No at all. More as a concern for a friend" she smiled.

"_Oh well at least she's not in denial like Kenji." _

**(Akeshi trust, respect and friendship stats with Saeko have increase by 1 point)**

**Act 4 Journey with the DEAD END**

* * *

**To be continued**

**That will be all for now. I wanted to make this chapter different and more original than the anime and the manga. I actually laughed at the mini mart scene I imagined Judeeru speaking in Apu's voice from the Simpson thank you come again! And I lol at the Titanic prank poor Rei but I swear I won't do something mean to her like that again. Thank you very much for the reviews favorites and follows it means a lot to me hope you keep them coming I really appreciate it. That's it I will see you next time farewell!**

Next time: Among the DEAD

Music:

**Time will not remain **by **Killswitch Engage **is from their latest album **Disarm the Descend.**

**Unbroken **by **Black Veil Brides **is from **The Avengers **soundtrack.


End file.
